Se lo dejamos a la suerte
by Una Usuaria
Summary: A veces una interesante charla, vino y buena compañía son todo lo que se necesita para continuar las batallas diarias, aunque sea con quien menos lo esperas. Crak puro HijiTsuky (Romance/amistad/drama) ¡FINALIZADO CAP 10!
1. Chapter 1

**Dije que no, que jamás pero aquí me tienen, uno no sale este pinche vicio. Bueno, la ventaja es que escribo rápido y no puedo quitar esta pareja crack de mi cabeza. Yo sé que igual van a ignorar la historia por los personajes y la pareja, que nada que ver pero quien esté aquí, gracias bienvenido es, espero disfruten.**

 **Me parece que esta pareja es interesante, no sé yo los shippeo y como no quiero a Tsukyy con Gin pues… Hijikata tienes el mismo vicio que esta señorita.**

 **Aún no sé si habrá continuación depende de mis inspiración y así, por eso el tema quedo abierto pero con obviedad de continuar.**

 **Advertencias:** _No, todo es cool_

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo pertenece a su autor respectivo menos el fic, es mío._

 **-o-**

 **Se lo dejamos todo a la suerte**

 _I never tried to be a hero_

 _You took us from the stars to zero_

Los colores pastel le quedaban mejor a su piel pálida. Un poco de rubor y dejaría de parecer un cadáver. Aunque era una pena que el maquillaje no pudiera ocultar sus cicatrices de las cuales, desde hace un tiempo ya no se sentía orgullosa. Aunque el espejo le repetía todos los adjetivos que él le dijo en el pasado. La feminidad siempre la mantenía en un comportamiento binario, conflictos internos…

Evitó sonreír.

Estaba preparada para aquellas emergencias. Entendió que la mayor parte de las cortesanas populares y hermosas estaban ocupadas con políticos, comerciales, entre otros burgueses.

Al rizar sus pestañas se preguntó quién era ese personaje tan importante al que debía atender por petición de Hinowa. Al igual qué ella, las criadas que ayudaron a vestirla, se preguntaban quién sería aquel hombre que debía ser atendido con tanto lujo y por la cortesana de la muerte. Debía tratarse de algún burócrata o quizá un extranjero, alienígena, europeo, le daba lo mismo. Haría su trabajo como sabía hacerlo.

Colocó una orquídea como pasador entre sus cabellos. Se miró por última vez en el espejo. Admiró el hermoso kimono rojo sangre con flores blancas que acomodaban las sirvientes.

― Tsukuyo-san se ve mucho más guapa que la vez pasada― admiró una de ellas, recordando aquella vez que Hinowa le tendió una trampa para relajarse de su trabajo después de lo que sucedió con su maestro.

La rubia se sonrojó y dio las gracias de forma tímida.

― Ya está lista― dijo una criada sacudiendo un poco la tela de kimono por los brazos.

Le parecía que el escote delantero y de la espalda eran muy abiertos. Sus uñas se sentían extrañas por las postizas. Parpadeó un par de veces para acomodar las pestañas falsas que le daban a sus ojos una expresión de sorpresa. Tomó el abanico y pensó que él debería verla así, maquillada, firme, bella, radiante…

Fue conducida por un pasillo hasta la habitación donde aquel hombre la esperaba. Las criadas desaparecieron con una inclinación. Antes de abrir la puerta suspiró, tomó aire como si en ese acto absorbiera coraje y valor. En el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera del otro lado esperándola, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Aspiraba muy alto.

Entró a la habitación con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro agachado se inclinó para hacer una reverencia. Con la frente en el suelo y sus manos adelante, habló lacónicamente. Le costó trabajo hacee salir las palabras de su boca cuando lo que quería era llorar.

― Mi nombre es Tsukuyo, soy la cortesana de la muerte, seré su anfitriona esta noche. Gracias por estar aquí. Haré que su estancia sea placentera.

Despacio levantó el rostro para mirar a su invitado. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente como si despertara de un sueño, sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules sorprendidos como los suyos. La ceniza del cigarrillo de aquel hombre caía descuidada sobre el tatami. Iba a decir algo pero ella lo dejo sin palabras. Tsukuyo lo había visto un par de veces, sabía quién era, además su imagen estaba por todo Edo.

Lo oyó tronar la boca. Acomodó sus piernas abiertas de tal forma que resultara más cómoda su estancia. Delante de él, estaba una mesa con sake, vino, whyski, comida y algunos postres. Tsukuyo apretó los dientes y se acercó a él, sonrió fríamente.

― ¿Un poco de alcohol?― preguntó repitiendo la misma escena con Gintoki. Sus manos temblaban al sostener la botella y servir el sake.

Hijikata asintió sin dejar de mirar la mesa, estaba confundido como ella. El aura de ese hombre era oscura, un poco siniestra pero amable. Como un demonio que cultiva flores.

― ¿Qué quiere hacer, señor?― no sabía cómo llamarlo, ¿Vice-comandante, Hijikata-san, Toshiro?

Por lo poco que dijo Hinowa era la tercera visita de él en Yoshiwara pues es del tipo de hombres que prefiere ir a los bares de compañía discretos, rodeado de jovencitas puras y alegres, no un prostíbulo. Aunque él nunca había pedido los servicios completos, sólo apreciaba la discreción que ofrecía la zona roja.

― ¿No vas a beber?― preguntó en tonó serio el vicecomandante.

― Discúlpeme, soy impertinente con el alcohol, pero puedo compensarlo con una animada conversación.

― Me gustaría que dejaras tu papel de cortesana, ambos sabemos que no te va. Sólo se tú, lo que sea que seas.

No sabía si fue el tono de voz que empleó con ella, autoritario y rudo o sus palabras pero el rostro de Gintoki apareció en su lugar. Avergonzada por su recuerdo, agachó la mirada y buscó su kiseru (pipa) dentro de las mangas del kimono.

Enseguida, Hijikata encendió el tabaco y ella sonrió por su forma rudimentaria como si hubiera sacado un pitillo cualquiera.

― Las mujeres que fuman, son interesantes― soltó Hijikata sin mirarla. Ambos preferían observar el anochecer― una mujer que puede darse el lujo de probar accesorios que sólo fueron creados para hombres quiere decir que son firmes en sus ideales y libres…

― ¿Esta es su forma de cortejarme?

― No, sólo es chachara intelectual y estúpida… dijiste que me compensarías con una buena charla en vez de la bebida.

La joven cortesana asintió y dio una fumada. Lo malo era que no tenía idea de que hablar, nunca ha sido buena con las palabras. Le gustaba hablar con Gintoki y los otros porque sacaban sus palabras de forma natural o decían lo que pensaba sin preocuparse. Este hombre en cambio quería escucharla.

― Ser intelectual es muy de moda― dijo entonces, siguiendo el tema.

― No sé de eso, realmente soy un ignorante. No terminé la escuela y el único camino que conozco es el de la espada.

Los ojos de Tsukky brillaron en contraposición de la luna. Sí, era tan parecido a él. La misma actitud, los mismos modales, la misma determinación que da el Bushido a los hombres que no tienen más aspiraciones que proteger lo que aman. Mientras Gintoki era ese cielo despejado que anuncian los domingos, Hijikata era la noche de un sábado relajado.

Se sonrojó.

― Por lo que sé eres un ninja. ¿Qué mueve a ninja?

Antes de hablar meditó un momento. La pregunta la sacó de sus comparaciones y la dejó con el cerebro apagado.

― No es lo que mueve a un ninja, es como se mueve. Cada uno lo hace a su ritmo.

― Bonita metáfora… Sírveme más― dijo levantando la copa. En seguida Tsukuyo sirvió.

― ¿Piensas embriagarte?

― No lo sé, eso de pende, si me aburres sí, si no pues hablaremos toda la noche.

Si no estuviera laborando lo hubiera golpeado en el rostro pero era un cliente, uno exigente y ella inexperta pero responsable no permitiría caer ante tal insulto. Además Hijikata no parecía haberlo dicho con afán de ofender, es que en realidad estaba ahí como comprador, había pagado por un servicio y era justo que ella, hiciera bien su trabajo. No importando si se conocían, si tenían amigos en común o si ambos tenían lazos con el mismo hombre.

Las primeras tres horas, Hijikata habló sobre cuentos, historias que había escuchado de otros, mitos que hablaban de dragones, kappas y doncellas en peligro. Tsukuyo se encontró maravillada con las historias. En ocasiones reía discretamente ante alguna comparación. "Era un simio, igual al comandante" Tal vez era el alcohol pero él se desenvolvía bastante bien y ella también quería aportar alguna historia pero se sabía tan pocas que mejor contaba anécdotas de Yoshiwara.

Para la mitad de la madrugada, Hijikata estaba bastante ebrio como para continuar conversando. Amablemente, Tsukuyo lo dejó en el futon, colocó a su lado derecho un vaso con agua y pastillas para la resaca, justo como era el protocolo. Acomodó el edredón sobre su cuerpo. Antes de marcharse lo observó por un momento. Su rostro había cambiado considerablemente, tranquilo y apacible. Apreció su belleza, los cabellos lacios a diferencia de los rizados, el color de piel era mucho más viva. Sus ojos de un azul profundo le daban un toque misterioso.

― Gracias, Hijikata-san… espero se haya divertido…― susurró haciendo una leve inclinación.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Te vas?― preguntó adormilado pero consiente de lo que sucedía al rededor― se supone que pague por compañía hasta el día siguiente… duerme conmigo.

La rubia no pudo responder, Hijikata tiró de su brazo y ella cayó a su lado, quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

― No pedí sexo, pedí compañía― le remarcó al ver los ojos de sorpresa de la ninja, sentir su cuerpo temblar y su rostro hecho un tomate― cántame una canción, dime algo estúpido que quisieras hacer, no lo sé… sólo necesito que estés.

Después de la petición, Tsukuyo apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado. Percibió su aroma a tabaco y loción, como ella. Su respiración era suave y lenta, suspiraba a ratos. Ese hombre estaba cansado y llegó ahí huyendo, buscando no sólo compañía si no confort.

― Sé cómo es― dijo ella― cargar el peso del mundo en los hombros.

Él no respondió. Aun así, ella siguió hablando, sabía que la escuchaba.

― El cansancio físico pasa a través del alma y es entonces cuando te sofocas. Eres orgulloso como yo.

Las manos de Hijikata buscaron las de la rubia y la apretó fuerte.

― Tienes el corazón roto. Por eso sabes de que hablo― Tsukuyo sollozó, tragó esas lágrimas y dejo escapar una risa fingida― deja esa charla para otro día.

― ¿Piensas volver?

― Sí, ya encontré la compañía que buscaba. ¿Qué? Acaso eso no es bueno. Daré buenas referencias tuyas, pero pagaré un porcentaje extra por exclusividad.

Está vez la risa de Tsukuyo no fue fingida, se rió fuerte, cual chiste le hubieran contado.

― Yo no suelo trabajar de cortesana, soy la líder del Hyakka. ¿Sabes qué es?

― Seguridad privada del prostíbulo. ¿Y? te dije que pagaré un porcentaje extra.

A la mañana siguiente, como lo dicta el protocolo, le ofreció un pequeño desayuno. Hablaron poco, sobre el clima, el trabajo y una fecha tentativa de su siguiente visita. Por un momento, Tsukuyo pensó que no estaba bien que justo ese hombre fuera su cliente, porque ya lo era. No quería que Gintoki se enterara, algún día lo sabría y todas sus esperanzas se irían a la basura o es que ya se fueron.

― Oi, te estoy hablando. Espero que para la siguiente vez dejes de divagar, tienes cara de boba cuando te distraes― dijo a quema ropa su cliente.

― Discúlpame, no volverá a suceder― una ligera reverencia fue su forma de aceptar su error.

― Conozco esa mirada… a pesar de no ser correspondida te aferras. ¡Déjalo ya! Cuando un hombre dice NO es no, deja de fastidiarte la existencia. Te lo digo porque… alguna vez conocí a una mujer necia como tú.

― ¿Cómo es qué lo sabes?― preguntó nerviosa― ¿Soy tan predecible, tan transparente?

― Conozco a las mujeres y tú aún tienes salvación. La siguiente cita conversamos. Ahora tengo que marcharme…

Tsukuyo arregló las ropas de su cliente, acomodó el haori y también los cabellos, torpemente como una esposa primeriza. Hikikata la observaba con fijeza, con esos ojos escudriñándole la piel.

― No me mires así― pidió ella― después de lo que me has dicho… no me sorprendería que sepas lo que pienso.

― Pienso que quieres que te visite de nuevo. Estas confundida. Gracias por la velada.

Lo vio cruzar la puerta por la que ella entró por la noche. La habitación se sintió fría, casi húmeda como si no la hubieran habitado en años. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, como cuando conoció a ese hombre.

 _We had a love devout without a shred of doubt_

 _We never worried about other people_

 _You broke the spell and wanted something else_

 **-o-**

 **Gracias por leer, la verdad es que… no sé que hice pero tenía ganas de escribirlo, y tengo en hiatus el que según era mi despedida… demonios no duro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo como siempre actualizando en la noche porque cero tiempo en el día.**

 **Gracias a las personitas que me han dejado rews, sobre todo a una en especial por sus bellas palabras, a Ifis, pues estaría bien bonito que te abrieras una cuenta, porque hay historias maravillosas a las que puedes guardar en tu cuenta. Piénsalo ;)  
**

 **Aquí está la segunda parte de este crack puro que al principio no pensé que tuviera aceptación, es tan extraña que ni yo sé cómo la voy desarrollando. No sé cuántos capítulos serán pero quiero hacer algo dramático y romántico al mismo tiempo, con respectivo… xxx okey no sé, depende como se desarrolle.**

 **Nota:** _Los fragmentos al inicio y al final son de una canción que se llama Too Much de la artista LP, con la que me inspire para esta loquera._

 **Advertencias:** _Sí, este capi es muy angst y drama, además un poco, sólo un poco de violencia no es justificada pero va con el personaje… por ambos :p_

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Hold me closer and I'll try to forget_

 _If I take a default, I will always regret_

 _Hurting someone who will never suspect_

 _Who isn't even aware that you could be such a threat_

Antes de las nueve de la noche, un taxi lo esperó fuera de la entrada del cuartel. En medio de una noche fresca y con aroma a humedad, caminó a la salida. Un par de compañeros lo vieron tomar el vehículo y desaparecer. Era la cuarta noche que el vice-comandante se escapaba en sus días libres. Todas esas acciones apuntaban a una mujer. Kondou no quiso hablar del tema con Sougo cuando este comenzó a soltar veneno por su joven lengua. Le daba repulsión que fuese a ver a una mujer cuando alguna vez rechazó a su hermana. "Seguro es una prostituta y una muy vulgar, porque así es él. Seguro le contagian un ETS, seguro" dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación del comandante. Al volver, Kondou daría observaciones a Hijikata. Cuidar su imagen, la organización, etc, etc.

Para cuando dejaron todos de hablar de él, se encontraba saliendo de la pequeña ciudad por la carretera que daba a Yoshiwara. Encendió un cigarro mientras avanzaba y veía las luces del alumbrado reflejarse en el automóvil. Aunque no era lo suyo ir a cabarets o estar rodeado de mujeres. Las prostitutas le traían nostalgia y las respetaba demasiado como para ponerles una mano encima. Visitar Yoshiwara fue sólo por nostalgia y aburrimiento. Más por lo primero porque el inconsciente lo traicionó. Lo había meditado esas últimas semanas y no encontraba un motivo particular que le hiciera volver a verla, sin embargo, quería. Después de todo, no era la mujer más divertida, la mejor cortesana y por supuesto no hubo sexo. Regresaba porque una parte de su retorcida alma quería enmendarse y también rememorar. Creyó que si escuchaba las desgracias de esa mujer podría dejar ir a Mitsuba, aunque ya la había dejado ir desde hace mucho. Pensó que si regresaba encontraría la respuesta. Como si en Tsukuyo encontrara la redención.

Soy tan patético. Pensó.

Finalmente después de su pobre reflexión, llegó a su destino. Pagó el taxi y caminó hacia el establecimiento de la Reina Hinowa. La noche estaba muy animada en las calles, luces y colores que le recordaban un festival. Demasiada jovialidad en medio de la guerra y la sangre. En realidad Yoshiwara era un paraíso… un paraíso lleno de parásitos. Viejos pervertidos que alegres se dejaban guiar por mujeres elegantes las cuales soportaban su fétido aroma, los vómitos y sus perversiones.

Hijikata los conocía muy bien a cada uno de esos sucios degenerados que compraban carne como si se tratara de ropa, comida, viajes… ninguno de ellos miraba a esas mujeres como seres humanos si no como mercancía que abría y cerraba las piernas. Ninguno tenía el tacto para respetar su posición. Ese lugar que ocupan, unas por destino, otras por compromiso.

Todas las cortesanas de Yoshiwara tenían los ojos de lastima de su madre.

Cada una de esas mujeres llevaba el mismo rostro de vergüenza y resignación. El rostro de la compasión así mismas. Las escuchaba reír y halagar falsamente a los hombres que sólo querían meter mano bajo sus kimonos.

Le daban asco.

Sus pasos fueron cada vez más lentos conforme avanzaba. Comenzó a sudar y encendió otro cigarrillo. Se miró las manos y la piel estaba igual de seca que la de aquellos tipos. El calor lo comenzó a sofocar. Su garganta se secó. El remolinó de imágenes se colaba por su cabeza, absorbiendo sus recuerdos como un hoyo negro. Él conocía esa pestilencia que salía de aquellos hombres, sus voces soeces, el asco que su madre les tenía. A su alrededor solo marchaban sombras y cada una de ellas lo señalaba. No eres tan distinto a nosotros si estás aquí.

A lo lejos distinguió el palacio de Hinowa, pero las lágrimas le impidieron observar con claridad.

Se detuvo.

El cigarro se consumía a una gran velocidad. El ambiente embriagador y caliente de la calle lo hizo despertar. De pronto las voces y risas de aquellos hombres lo pusieron de mal humor. Ver sus rostros sudorosos y perversos… quiso matarlos, de nuevo.

No avanzó. En medio de la calle observó el cielo estrellado y la luna que parecía seguirlo.

― La luna siempre es hermosa aquí― reflexionó.

Pensó en dar la vuelta y escapar, después de todo odiaba el bullicio y ese aroma ha quemado en las calles, como si todo el tiempo se estuvieran quemando papel. Las luces del palacio estaban encendidas, la habitación que usaron la última vez estaba apagada. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso ella lo esperaba…?

― Hijikata-san― llamó una mujer del Hyakka, vestida con su habitual kimono corto y cubriendo su boca con una tela negra― le esperan…

Dio las gracias cortésmente y siguió a la muchacha. Asumió que debieron enviar alguna patrulla para guiarlo, como lo hacían las otras mujeres a sus clientes. Tratándose de la "Cortesana de la muerte" debía enviar a sus guerreras de elite.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada, se sintió avergonzado y señalado por ojos invisibles y dedos fantasmas que comenzaron a rodearlo. Llegó al establecimiento y entraron. La culpa creció cada vez más mientras era conducido a la misma habitación. Algunas asistentes al verlo pasar hacían reverencia como si se tratara de un Rey, un burgués importante y sólo era un pobre espadachín que el día menos esperado moría. La ninja del Hyakka se marchó antes de llegar a la puerta. Señaló la misma puerta, las mismas aclaraciones. Indicó que su acompañante llegaría en cualquier momento.

Tomó asiento en uno de los cojines y encendió otro cigarro. La vista desde esa altura era espectacular, no sólo se observaba todo Yoshiwara si no la luna alumbraba cada espacio, como si entregara una bendición. Los rayos de luna se colaron por la puerta que daba a la terraza, acariciando sus propias manos, quitando esa sensación acartonada.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez entró la rubia fumando como acostumbraba. Lucía un kimono negro con pétalos de rosa en la parte de abajo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Volvió a servir sake. Hijikata la observó pasmado, como si nunca la hubiera visto. Esta vez no se había maquillado tanto y llevaba su peinado regular, sólo que una hermosa orquídea con pequeñas tiras de plata caían por su cabello.

―Creí que no vendrías― comentó Tsukuyo ofreciendo un bocadillo ―Tenemos una charla pendiente― dijo.

― Lo había olvidado― por un momento no se sintió en Yoshiwara, estaba más en el limbo y todo olía a papel quemado.

― Dijiste la última vez que tenía salvación. ¿Cómo es eso?

Recordaba poco de la última conversación. Así que para recuperarse de las impresiones anteriores y regresara su estabilidad mental, prefirió beber y comer. Tsukuyo no hizo preguntas y volvió a ser la seria de siempre. Miró de nuevo la luna, ese era el único elemento que le permitía estar en confianza. Hijikata bebió cuatro copas más. Poco a poco el alcohol lo relajaba.

― No es divertido si no bebes…

― Te dije que soy mala bebedora. No te agradará verme ebria y mucho menos a mí.

― ¿Qué tan mal te puedes poner? Sólo una copa― Hijikata sonrió y sirvió con malicia otra copa para ella― bébela, si te pones salvaje sólo tendré que llamar a tus muchachas.

― No es tan simple, en verdad, soy un desastre la última vez yo casi…― guardó silencio, sus ojos cayeron dentro del plato de panes.

― Ah… ese hombre de nuevo. Sabes, es molesto― rápidamente Tsukuyo se disculpó con una reverencia, aun así Hijikata no dejo de hablar― es molesto estar con una mujer y que ella piense en otro hombre. Dime, ¿te gustaría que pensara en otra mujer estando aquí? Supongo que no, de cualquier manera no es como si saliéramos… Yo hablo del respeto.

― Lo siento… es por eso que no bebo. Podría ser impertinente e incomodarte.

― Ya levántate― pidió. Despacio Tsukuyo volvió a sentarse y miró los ojos azules frente a ella― alguna vez oí que el amor hace a las mujeres débiles. ¿Es tu caso?

La líder del Hyakka no respondió, aun así no volvió a bajar la mirada. Comprendió que ante ese hombre ese era un acto de sumisión y debilidad.

― ¿Tratas de humillarme? ― preguntó, el color de sus mejillas cambió de color a un rojo intenso y con un valor desconocido y casi como reproche dijo―Reconozco que no soy la mujer más brillante y sí, cuando se trata de ese hombre soy un poco… inestable.

Hijikata sonrió complacido por la respuesta. Estaba agradecido por estar con una mujer que le costaba admitir sus emociones y sentimientos, porque eso la hacía más humana y sensible. Dio una fumada al cigarro y pensó en cambiar de tema, no quería terminar consolándola cuando se pusiera a llorar por un tipo que no la ama. Lo sabía desde que la vio a los ojos la última vez. Las mujeres eran predecibles para él, fáciles de comprender y por eso le parecían aburridas y abrumadoras. Ya había visto cómo podían llegar a ser el peor verdugo y la condena más grande en nombre del amor.

― Por cierto… Hinowa me dio un descuento, ¿por qué? Bien puedo seguir pagando la tarifa anterior.

― Debe ser porque proteges al Edo― respondió ella, sirvió más sake― precio especial para los heroes― guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Cuánto es el precio de tu cuerpo?― preguntó a quemarropa, como si hubiera llegado a la sastrería y preguntara por un traje.

Tsukuyo estaba completamente roja y echando chispas de la vergüenza y el enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso? Lo miró furiosa, guardando los kunais con tranquilidad. Hijikata la miró divertido. ¿Qué era tan malo? Si es algo normal preguntar por el precio de una mujer en un prostíbulo. ¿No?

― Te lo repetiré― explicó respirando profundamente― yo no soy cortesana, soy la líder del Hyakka no estoy en venta.

― ¿Y si lo estuvieras?

― ¿Por qué? Acaso pagarías dos millones de yens por mí.

El vice-comandante casi se ahoga al escuchar el precio de la rubia. Más calmada por darle la respuesta, Tsukuyo dio una larga fumada a su pipa. El ambiente se estaba relajando, porque cuando ella tenía el control nada salía mal.

― ¡Es demasiado! ¿Pues qué haces? ¿Tienes la vagina de oro?

La Hyakka contuvo de nuevo sus ganas de golpearlo y arrojarlo por el balcón.

― Preguntaste cual era mi precio, es ese… ¿por qué? Pues porque jamás he estado con un hombre. Supongo que mi valor aumenta por ese hecho.

― Por desvirgarte dos millones de yens… ¿quién pagaría esa cantidad? ¿Crees que alguien la pague? Digo, en el hipotético caso… ¡Hey! ¡Ya entendí!

Hijikata se cubrió la cara cuando vio que la paciencia y el límite de la líder ninja se estaban acabando, pues tenía entre sus dedos un par de kunais listos para enterrarse en la hermosa cara del vicecomandante.

― Sólo era curiosidad para cambiar el tema… Aunque si conozco alguien que lo pagaría. Ese viejo rabo verde sólo gasta en mujeres caras…

Ambos se miraron fijamente y después de decir el nombre de Matsudaira al mismo tiempo se hachearon a reír. La risa de Tsukuyo era fuerte, intensa, como si quisiera escapar de su garganta y ser escuchada por alguien más. Hikijata intentó no reír tan fuerte, quería escucharla. Era una especie de alarido. Las lágrimas de la rubia aparecieron gracias a la fuerte carcajada.

― Ese viejo es un cerdo… pobres de las chicas que han tenido que satisfacer sus deseos más bajos… es asqueroso― contó Tsukuyo limpiando sus lágrimas.

No había porque indagar más, Hijikata sabía cómo era ese señor.

― Espero que nunca, nunca pague por mí…

El silencio volvió a aparecer. Esta vez Tsukuyo se atrevió a servirse un poco de sake. Ante la mirada confusa de Hijikata.

― A decir verdad, no quiero vender mi cuerpo, quizá seré infantil y cursi pero, quisiera al menos, poder estar con quien quiero sin haber dineros de por medio. No soy un objeto― presa de su abatimiento, no distinguió la botella de la copa, así que sin pensar le dio un largo tragó. Hijikata miró asombrado.

Esa mujer era un camaleón, podía ser dulce y servicial, letal y aguerrida, toda una guarra por el alcohol pero también, lloraba y lloraba profundo y fuerte. De nuevo, como si quisiera que su voz fuera escuchada por el mundo. El mundo que era ese hombre desconocido hasta ese momento para Hijikata.

― Ninguna de estas mujeres es un objeto― dijo con voz cortada― es muy difícil vivir aquí. Donde las mujeres son tratadas como mercancía y soportarlo sólo por el hecho de decir, que ellas lo buscaron. ¡NO! Yo no busque estar aquí… ― Hijikata seguía observando asombrado ante el llanto y la rabia en las palabras de la cortesana. Por un momento, la admiró. Observó el discurso con calma y orgullo de que ella, hablara de esa manera. La opinión que tenía de ella no había sido equivocada― mi padre me vendió por unos míseros centavos… Yo tuve la suerte de no terminar prostituyéndome, a cambio, di mi vida para protegerlas. ¡Ahora quiero empoderar a estas mujeres y que no se sientan como objetos si no como armas!― gritó con la botella en la mano y una pierna sobre la mesa.

La vio beber hasta el fondo, por la comisura de sus labios escurría el licor, bajaba despacio entre sus enormes pechos. La piel blanca se tornó rojiza. Hijikata prefirió quedarse callado. Las mujeres y el alcohol son peligrosas.

― Voy a cuidarlas siempre y darles su lugar, el lugar que merecen… ¡no son mercancía! Son mujeres que dan placer a un montón de frustrados y vacíos hombres que no son felices. Pobres diablos que buscan beneficiarse de un cuerpo femenino a falta de amor propio… ridículos. ¡Me dan asco! ¡ASCO DIJE!

Encendió otro cigarro. La dejo que gritara, que hablara e insultara a todos los hombres hasta que se cansara y su garganta escapara lejos de Yoshiwara. La vio asomarse al balcón y maldecir a los hombres, al gobierno, a sus padres. Nombró algunas mujeres que dijo estaban muertas por culpa del anterior Rey de Yoshiwara y lloró. Mencionó algo sobre los niños que no conocerían otro mundo que no fuera ese prostíbulo.

El humo del cigarro escapaba con el llanto de la Hyakka. Por más que lo intentó no pudo ser indiferente. En ella vio a su madre y se sintió miserable, quería llorar y abrazarla. Azotarla contra el tatami para que se callara porque lo estaba hiriendo. Quería llevársela donde nadie la conociera y borrarle la memoria.

A ella y a su madre.

La impotencia de no poder detener su llanto se acumuló en sus ojos, aguanto el dolor de verla derrumbada en el tatami abrazando la botella diciendo un nombre, un nombre conocido e inesperado. Un nombre lleno de nostalgia y amor. Ese nombre que también él ha pronunciado pero no con el mismo afecto. Fue como si apuñalaran su espalda y un millón de balas atravesaran su cuerpo. Aplastó el cigarro entre sus manos. Apretó los puños. La ira comenzó a inundar la habitación pero Tsukuyo no dejaba de llorar.

― ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que no hablaras de otro hombre estando conmigo!

― ¡Déjame en paz! Deberías largarte… ¡Lárgate! Tú tienes la culpa…

Su cuerpo se sintió pesado, le costaba ponerse de piel. Sus pies parecían estar hechos de sementó y lentamente caminó hasta donde Tsukuyo gimoteaba como una niña por el juguete que no le compraron. Una vez que estuvo de pie frente a ella, se miraron con fijeza. Tsukuyo sollozaba y abrazaba la botella vacía.

Los ojos de Hijikata estaban al borde de escapar de sus cuencas, su cuerpo destilaba ira, odio. Con pereza, ella logró sentarse, limpió sus lágrimas. Antes de pedir una disculpa y Hijikata le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

― De todos los hombres que existen en Edo tenías que fijarte en ese imbécil. Acabas de decepcionarme.

A punto de dar la una de la mañana. Hijikata tomó su haori, calzó sus sandalias y antes de deslizar la puerta soji giró para verla. Seguía sentada en el suelo, con su mano tocando su mejilla, mirando el suelo.

― ¿Crees que ese idiota tiene los dos millones de yens? No puede ni pagar la renta ni comida decente y crees que él… patética. ¡Eres igual a todas las mujeres! Pensé que charlar contigo tendría más sentido… Me has decepcionado.

― Tú…― intentó decir pero Hijikata salió de la habitación― no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme…tú menos que nadie.

Escuchó sus pasos lentos y pesados. La habitación quedo oliendo a cigarro, alcohol y una mezcla de desesperanza que no se iba a quitar porque estaba en su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó, luego regresó al llanto desesperado.

Bajó las escaleras con pesadumbre y rápidamente. Quería escapar. Su mano ardía como si la hubiera puesto en hierro ardiente o tal vez era su castigo por haber golpeado a Tsukuyo. No quería sentirse miserable, se supone que por eso no se relacionaba con mujeres. Se evitaba la pena.

― ¿Se va tan pronto?― preguntó Hinowa desde su silla de ruedas― ¿sucede algo?

― No, todo está… todo bien, sólo que tengo llamado de emergencia al cuartel, eso es― respondió nervioso.

Antes de caminar a la salida, Hinowa lo llamó.

― Disculpe a Tsukuyo si en algo lo ha incordiado, es un animal herido, no sabe cómo relacionarse con las personas, ha estado enjaulada mucho tiempo. La próxima vez estará de mejor humor.

― No habrá próxima vez… le agradecería mantener como hasta ahora discreción. Gracias y adiós― fue la seca respuesta de Hijikata.

La reina de Yoshiwara no respondió, estaba sorprendida y asustada. De inmediato llamó a algunas criadas para que fuera a ver como se encontraba Tsukuyo. Las palabras de Hijikata no sonaron verdaderas y llevaban dolor.

La noche en Yoshiwara no existía, todo estaba en movimiento, bares abiertos, hombres eligiendo mercancía como frutas en el mercado. Y la luna, la luna es escondió caprichosa entre las nubes grises, esta noche ya no habría más luna. Caminó en compañía de tres chicas miembros del Hyakka que tenían la orden de escoltarlo al marcharse, aunque no pensaron que lo hiciera tan pronto. Después de cinco minutos tomó un taxi y desapareció.

 _Girl I can't take your love_

 _I can't look back, I'll turn to dust_

 _Baby I wish that I could have it all_

 _But I don't, it's just too much_

 **-o-**

 **Gracias por leer y esperando que les guste, pues ya ven que uno a veces nomas escribe para uno sus loqueras… pero cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, etc. es bienvenido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalmente aunque sea tarde está la actualización. Este capítulo tiene un poco más de drama y suspenso. ¿Qué sucedería si Gintoki se entera que cierto policía frecuenta a su "amiga" ay**

 **Espero que les guste. Necesitaba ponerle más drama al asunto.**

 **Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, trataré de seguir dando mi mejor esfuerzo para regalarles una historia bonita, apenas vamos arrancando, pero estamos con buenas ideas y estructurando bien la trama.**

 **Advertencias** _: malas palabras por parte de Sougo y un poco de discriminación al gremio._

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Oh, baby it's just your body_

 _Go, let in everybody_

 _They won't be there when you're sorry_

No había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido después de volver al cuartel. El trabajo comenzó a acumularse, más informes que revisar, redactar reportes y supervisar estrategias de investigación que lo consumieron durante dos semanas. Mantuvo su mente ocupada que olvidó su estancia en Yoshiwara. No es que fuera irrelevante, es que prefirió concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importa.

Esa mañana en especial, fue su día de descanso y pretendía salir a caminar o leer un libro. Encendió un cigarro mientras contemplaba el cielo y el cantó de las aves que transmitían una paz que no recodaba haber tenido desde que entro al Shinsengumi. Hasta que Sougo, por malas jugadas de la vida, apareció en su habitación, en sus manos llevaba una carta. Supuso que iba dirigida a él; por la sonrisa triunfante y malvada que se dibujó en su rostro infantil, dándole un aspecto tenebroso.

Hijikata permaneció inmóvil ante la amenaza. Cualquier cosa que dijera iba a negarla. Volvería a cuidar su integridad y sobreviviría de nueva cuenta, como tantas veces a los ataques del menor.

— Llegó el correo― canturreó feliz. Caminó hasta donde el vicecomandante fumaba, sentado cómodamente en el pasillo que daba al jardín― Estaba de paso… y ¡Oh sorpresa! Te han enviado una carta de Yoshiwara.

No respondió. Un sudor frío escurrió por su frente. No pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran. Por dentro su cuerpo se convirtió en un campo minado, un montón de explosiones emocionales que no permitiría que escaparan. Disimuló lo más que pudo su sorpresa y continuó fumando con calma.

―Vaya, Matsudaira finalmente te mal influencio. Me pregunto, ¿qué dirá la carta? — comentó clavando su veneno incisivamente en la privacidad de su vida.

Suspiró indiferente, creyó que de esa forma él notaria su poco interés. Sin embargo, el muchacho no era de los que detenían sus ataques por el desinterés de sus víctimas. Eso lo hacía más divertido y alimentaba su sadismo. Hijikata buscó una respuesta coherente que no lo involucrara directamente con Yoshiwara. Pensó en varias opciones para justificar la carta, sin encontrar alguna. Sougo comenzó abrir despacio el sobre, escuchó el papel desdoblarse. Aclaró su garganta como si fuera a dar un recital, solemne y propio. Las manos de Hijikata no dejaban de temblar, tenía que hacer algo antes que ese mocoso descubriera su vida privada.

― Veamos… Querido Hijikata Toushiro― fue lo único que alcanzó a leer Sougo pues, Hijikata le arrebató la carta con suma violencia, aventando al niño a una distancia prudente― ¿qué modales son esos? Me hubieras dicho que la querías leer tú― aclaró el menor.

― Sal de aquí, Sougo― ordenó fríamente, mostrando su poca paciencia ante la broma.

No quería que él, menos que nadie se enterara sobre sus visitas a Yoshiwara. Hasta ahora había mantenido todo en secreto como para que la indiscreción de un mocoso desairado lo destruyera todo. Además no quería involucrar en habladurías a Tsukuyo.

Su actitud enfureció a Sougo quien lo miró con desdén. Antes de salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta soji dijo: "No me sorprende que valga más una puta que mi hermana… tomando en cuenta que naciste de una"

Acostumbrado a los malos modos y groserías de Sougo, paso por alto la última frase que hacía referencia a su madre. La carta seguía en sus manos y por un momento pensó en romperla. El recuerdo de Mitsuba lo acorraló. ¿Era posible que una mujer de la noche desvaneciera el sentimiento que sentía por ella? Siendo así, dudo en leerla y la guardó dentro de su kimono. Tal vez durante su paseo diurno nacieran las ganas de leerla.

Sus paseos en la ciudad eran silenciosos y llenos de pensamientos. Su mente nunca hallaba descanso, a menos que encontrara un buen sitio para comer. Aunque en ese preciso momento su mente estaba en blanco y caminaba al parque. Un impulso lo desvió de su rutina, quizá la supervivencia y búsqueda de soledad para leer esa carta. Mientras andaba el pedazo de papel ardía dentro de su ropa y todo comenzó oler a quemado, igual que Yoshiwara.

Encontró una banca vacía y antes de sacar la carta observó en todas direcciones. Desarrolló paranoia gracias a Sougo. Sus sentidos se incrementaron a niveles exagerados, llegando a oler a Sougo a distancia. Cuando se está en peligro de muerte, el instinto de protección debe ser permanente. Aquella nota se convirtió en una droga ilegal porque sacarla de su kimono se convirtió en un acto sospechoso. Una vez se sintió seguro, sacó el sobre y abrió la hoja de papel.

La caligrafía era delicada y fina, llevaba el sello de Hinowa. Leyó con calma, aunque el papel temblaba extrañamente en sus dedos.

 _Querido Hijikata Toushiro_

 _Escribo esta carta esperando que se encuentre bien y que las molestias ocasionadas no hayan perjudicado nuestra relación._

 _Primero que nada, espero no sea muy arriesgado haber enviado esta carta al cuartel, no quiero causarle molestias o dañar su reputación. Ya que usted es un oficial de policía._

 _Quisiera pedirle disculpas de manera apropiada, aunque por el momento este medio es el único que encuentro._

 _Lamento mucho la actitud de Tsukuyo, no justifico su acción, ella reconoce que no es buena bebedora y por ello lo ha incomodado._

 _Ella desconoce que escribí esta carta. Como debe imaginar, es demasiado tímida para enviarla, además se encuentra muy apenada por todo lo sucedido. Le pido de nuevo una disculpa en nombre de Yoshiwara. Además de hacerle una cordial invitación de nuevo a nuestra casa de té, sobre todo para disculparnos de manera formal._

 _Gracias por su tiempo y preferencia._

 _Saludos_

 _Hinowa_

Después de un suspiro y guardar la carta, encendió un cigarro. Algo no estaba bien. Se habían tomado la molestia de escribir una carta de disculpa después de casi dos semanas, mucho tiempo para ello. Probablemente Hinowa intentó convencer a Tsukuyo de enviar la disculpa pero conociendo su orgullo jamás lo haría. Por otra parte no olvidó las últimas palabras que le dijo: "Tú menos que nadie, debes juzgarme" Repasar en los hechos le daba pereza. Sin embargo, aquella frase lo hizo pensar. ¿Acaso sabían su origen?

Dio una exhalada al cigarro. Por un momento creyó que su madre pudo conocer a alguna mujer de Yoshiwara y eso le daba miedo porque se sintió comprometido. Había que responder la carta. Sobre la invitación no estaba seguro si volver. También estaba apenado con Tsukuyo, al recordar la bofetada que le dio, su mano derecha ardía. ¿Por qué lo hice? Se preguntó. Y es que de sólo recordar la humillación que ella le hizo pasar al decir el nombre de ese sujeto que, si bien no considera su enemigo, tampoco es su gran amigo. No estaba seguro de poder verla a los ojos y vaya porque tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

Por una parte entendía sus sentimientos, los propios y los de ella. Ambos llevaban en sus corazones a dos personas que no iban a amarlos, una por su muerte el otro por su libertad. Se preguntó entonces, ¿por qué él no la amaba? Tsukuyo podía tener al hombre que quisiera a sus pies, no sólo por lo atractiva, si no por sus ideales. ¿Por qué ese hombre no la amaba?

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar. En medio del parque la risa de una mujer lo hizo mirar al frente. Reconoció los cabellos lilas y los lentes rojos, caminaba con un hermoso kimono rosa, atrás del Yorozuya. Ella parecía muy feliz mientras, no paraba de hablar y reír hasta que él la tomó de la mano con rapidez y corrieron a la salida del parque. Fue más un escape de algo o alguien. Aunque nada los seguía, no había nadie en el parque más que niños, ancianos, el MADAO desempleado y él.

No había más que preguntar, fue demasiado obvia la señal. Aunque siempre creyó que él tenía una relación con Otae-San. No imaginó que le interesara precisamente una mujer que trabaja para el gobierno. Y tanto que el Yorozuya los desprestigiaba. Su anarquismo era un chiste. Si bien no sabía qué relación tenía con las mujeres, a diferencia de él, Hijikata prefería no relacionarse con ninguna, por eso Tsukuyo le agradaba, existían millones de razones por las que no podría cruzar esa línea.

O eso creyó.

Quizá fue ver al Yorozuya llevando a otra mujer que aceptó la invitación. Primero tenía que responder la carta con la misma formalidad que lo hizo Hinowa, después pensaría en el día de su siguiente visita. Teniendo esto en mente, se dirigió a comprar un arreglo florar y enviarlo a Tsukuyo principalmente.

Nunca había enviado flores a una mujer, algunas veces cuando iba a su pueblo a visitar las tumbas de su familia pero no era lo mismo. Fue complicado elegir el arreglo porque el tendero le explicaba que cada adorno, flor, y detalle significaba algo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir en su arreglo floral? Preguntó. Él seguía observando los colores y aromas de las flores fuera de la tienda. Para Hijikata todas las flores eran iguales, aunque las orquídeas le quedaban mejor a la Hyakka. Sin pensarlo más, pidió un adorno con ellas. La florería se encargaría de enviarlas al destinatario por un cargo extra. Anotó en una tarjeta que le dio el vendedor para que anotara su nombre para que el destinatario supiera su origen.

Al terminar de escribir su nombre y el de Tsukuyo, observó los caracteres en la tarjeta. Imaginó la sonrisa fría de la rubia y sus ojos congelados por la admiración. Su mente divagó unos minutos hasta que alguien llamó por su nombre.

Unos ojos de pez muerto y la mirada soñolienta lo observaban curiosos. Yorozuya estaba solo. Se miraron por un cortó tiempo. Luego el hombre interrumpió con la peor de las preguntas.

― Disculpe, señor, ¿Cuándo quiere que llegue arreglo a Yoshiwara? Tenemos salidas diariamente, usted sabe…

Hijikata se aclaró la garganta. Fue como tener diez espadas a su alrededor. Gintoki lo miró confuso, despareció su mirada cansada.

― Mañana― respondió Hijikata con seguridad.

El vendedor desapareció en la tienda mientras gritaba "Otro envió para mañana a Yoshiwara"

― ¿A quién le mandas flores?― preguntó directo el peliblanco.

― No son mías, fue un encargo de un miembro del Bakufu― mintió, fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, sin embargo, la tensión que manaba del cuerpo de Yorozuya no era normal― ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a comprar flores a tu novia?

― Yo sólo caminaba por aquí y te vi. Estabas muy concentrado en elegir las flores― respondió con seriedad. Parecía molesto o inquieto.

― Bueno, deberías aprovechar y comprar a tu novia algunas flores

― No tengo novia― su tono de voz era severo, casi como fastidiado.

El vice-comandante se encogió de hombros, paso a lado del samurái y se despidió. Por alguna razón quería correr tan rápido. Se sintió como el amante de una mujer casada quien sorpresivamente se encuentra con el marido. Aunque el marido tiene una amante.

― Oye, veo que estas de descanso― llamó antes que pudiera acelerar el paso y escapar― quieres beber algo, tengo un poco de dinero y no quiero beber sólo… tú pagas.

Una risa burlona escapó de Hijikata. Antes de negarse, ya era arrastrado por Gintoki por la calle directo al bar.

Era la primera vez que no tenía ganas de beber, mucho menos con él. Aunque las anteriores veces que llegaban a encontrarse, resultaba divertido. Yorozuya era un buen tipo, elocuente y espontaneo. Le gustaba escuchar sus conversaciones llenas de estupidez como él. Sentarse a su lado fue como si estuviera dentro de un confesionario. Temía que mientras bebieran salieran secretos, aunque nunca ha pasado. Generalmente quien más bebé es Yorozuya, Hijikata es más centrado y soporta más el alcohol.

Entraron a un local tranquilo, donde la mayoría de sus clientes eran hombres mayores. Sentados alrededor de mesas redondas. Conversaban tranquilamente. El ambiente era un poco sombrío y nostálgico, probablemente por las edades de aquellos hombres. Gintoki pasó de largo y buscó una mesa, él lo siguió. Pidieron cerveza que iba acompañada de botana.

― ¿Así que los políticos no pierden el tiempo? Mandan flores a las prostitutas de Yoshiwara con nuestros impuestos― soltó antes de beber una cerveza.

― Cada quien hace lo que quiere con su dinero― fue la respuesta del vice-comandante.

Debía cambiar el tema, alejarlo de las flores, de Yoshiwara, de Tsukuyo. Llevarlo hacia otra parte donde no se sintiera amenazado, porque la sensación de ser el amante no desaparecía.

― A los hombres les gusta regalar flores para quedar bien― argumentó entonces― ¿nunca has regalado alguna? A puesto a que tu novia sí.

― De nuevo con eso de la novia. ¡No tengo novia! ¿O será que esas flores eran para alguna chica especial, vice-comandante caliente?― respondió hábilmente Gintoki.

― No es de caballeros negar a una mujer. Te he visto, la tomaste de la mano y corrieron en el parque― Hijikata sonrió triunfante al haber conseguido cambiar el tema y llevarlo a un rincón del que no va a ser fácil escapar.

― ¡Ah! Así que me viste― respondió con preocupación― eso no es algo que te incumba.

Con la victoria a su favor, se sirvió otra cerveza. Para ese entonces Gintoki no habló, se dedicó a beber y mirar de vez en cuando a los demás clientes. Hijikata había tocado algo que no parecía querer salir a la luz. Justo como su propio secreto.

― Hagamos un trato― propuso entonces el ex Jouishishi, hizo a un lado los tarros de cerveza ― tú no dirás que me viste con cierta ninja del Oniwabanshuu y yo no te vi mandando flores a Yoshiwara.

― ¿Por qué el misterio?― pregunté.

― ¿Por qué la mentira, vice-comandante ladrón de impuestos?

Ambos tenían algo que esconder y no estaban dispuestos a dar explicaciones. Hijikata no las necesitaba vio demasiado. Gintoki quizá tendría curiosidad de quien era la mujer a la que se le enviaron las flores. Con un apretón de mano y brindando con cerveza cerraron el trato.

― Mis motivos para mantener esto en secreto son demasiado personales― explicó Gintoki mirando fijamente a su acompañante― y supongo que tu reputación también está en juego. Sería un escándalo que supieran que mantienes una relación con una de esas mujeres.

― No me importa lo que me pase a mí.

― Tú no, la organización. Qué difícil es ser un perro del gobierno.

― Por lo menos yo tengo un motivo fuerte por el que no quiero que se enteren, ¿pero tú? Eres un ciudadano libre. ¿Por qué?

Desde que conoce a Yorozuya nunca había visto una mirada tan perdida, como si buscará algo. Desvió su atención a una de las frituras en el plato. Sonrió por algo que recordó. Después con seriedad miró a Hijikata.

― Porque sí… porque me da la gana― luego sonrió estúpidamente y se hecho a reír.

Bebieron hasta pasadas de media noche. Hijikata olvidó que al día siguiente tenía que laborar y hacer una guardia. Siempre que estaba con el Yorozuya bajaba la guardia, se relajaba más de lo debido. Dejaron de beber porque el bar tenía que cerrar, Gintoki quiso continuar, aunque ya no tenía dinero, quería seguir desperdiciando su hígado. Hijikata que no estaba tan ebrio, ayudó al peliblanco a caminar. Pensaba llevarlo hasta su casa, la responsabilidad de policía no iba a desaparecer por unas copas. Durante el trayecto, Gintoki decía incoherencias, sobre porque se llamaba pastel imposible si se lo comía con tres mordidas o porque los hombres sólo distinguían un color y las mujeres encontraban diferentes tonos. Hijikata sólo respondía monosílabos e intentaba que no cayera o lo vomitará.

Quedaba poco para llegar a su casa y aventarlo en la entrada de su casa. Estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco. Para la siguiente ocasión se plantearía el beber con él, siempre terminaban de la misma manera.

Pudo ser su paso lento y tambaleante que llamarón la atención de una patrulla que se paró a su lado. Ambos borrachos detuvieron el paso y esperaron. La ventana de la puerta del chofer se abrió. Sougo asomó su cabeza castaña y sonrió divertido. Esa noche le tocaba patrullar, recordó Hijikata. No creyó tener que cerrar su día de descanso con estos dos.

― Hijikata-san, te estaba buscando, pensé que te habías ido al putero de Yoshiwara o quizá ya regresaste.

Gintoki soltó una risotada fuerte que pensaron despertaría a los vecinos. Hijikata negó con la cabeza. Pidió a Sougo que subiera al Yorozuya para dejarlo en su casa, pero Sougo respondió que no, pues no quería que vomitara todos los asientos. Esa actitud además de ser la de siempre, escondía algo, pues Sougo salió del auto.

― ¿Fuiste con el jefe?― preguntó Sougo refiriéndose a Gintoki― él tiene amigas ahí. Quizá te puede recomendar unas más entretenidas que con la que vas.

Su comentario llevaba cierta burla, pudo notarlo Hijikata no sólo en el tono de voz si no en su mirada inquisidora y perturbadora. Tenía que llevarse pronto a Gintoki antes que su lengua comenzará a lanzar veneno. Para su fortuna, Gintoki quiso vomitar y se alejó a un poste cercano. Tomó esa oportunidad para correr a Sougo.

― Sigue patrullando, yo llevaré a su casa a este ebrio― dijo antes de encender un cigarro.

― ¿Me estas corriendo?

― No, sólo te mando a hacer tu trabajo.

― Este es mi trabajo y lo más divertido es joderte la existencia. Tienes miedo que diga el nombre de la puta con la que vas, ¿cierto?― algo se rompió dentro de él en ese momento, sintió que sus pies eran de plomo y el cuerpo tampoco quiso reaccionar― Leí la carta antes de dártela… era obvio. Me sorprende que no supusieras― ¿sabes que esa perra es amiga del jefe? O quizá algo más. ¿Qué sucedería si se entera?

― ¿Cuál es el precio?― preguntó Hijikata resignado. Mientras Gintoki seguía devolviendo todo lo que comió, bebió y más de hace unas horas.

― Ninguno. Quiero ver como ardes.

Fue un balde de agua fría lo que sintió y lo dejo pálido, sin palabras y con las manos temblorosas. Miró al Yorozuya que se estaba recomponiendo. Sougo no dejaba de sonreír mientras se recargaba cómodamente en la patrulla.

― Esto es deshonroso para el Shinsengumi y para el nombre de mi hermana. La rechazaste para al final irte a meter con una puta y luego la puta de otro. Hijikata-san, cada día caes más bajo. Deberías morirte.

No tuvo oportunidad de responder o soltarle un golpe por insultar de esa forma a Tsukuyo pero tampoco tenía argumentos para defenderse. Sougo tenía razón. Se estaba fallando así mismo.

― No me sorprende que vayas con esa clase de mujeres, siendo que tu madre era igual. Todo tiene sentido.

No entendía porque no podía defenderse, excusarse o romperle la cara a ese mocoso malcriado que sobrepasaba los limites. Ahora estaba tocando fibras que creyó ya estaban sanadas, pero al recordarle se quebraba. El muchacho entró a la patrulla. Gintoki se acercó, dijo poder caminar el solo a casa. Dio las gracias a Hijikata.

― Espera, Jefe, siempre si te llevó a casa.

― ¡No! Vamos, te acompañaré― Hijikata tomó del brazo a Gintoki y anduvieron a casa.

― ¿Qué pasa? No era mejor ir en la patrulla… aún queda un poco de trayecto hasta mi casa― se quejó Gintoki.

La patrulla andaba tras de ellos, las luces alumbraban su camino. Sougo desde el asiento, insistía en llevarlos en la patrulla. Finalmente Gintoki se desesperó ante las negativas de Hijikata y subió.

Una vez en la patrulla, Gintoki se estaba quedando medio dormido en el hombro de Hijikata. Sougo los observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

― Haz lo que quieras― soltó Hijikata― no he hecho nada de lo que me arrepienta.

― ¡Jefe, ya llegamos a casa!― gritó Sougo para que se despertara el peliblanco, ignorando así a su vice-comandante.

Soñoliento y torpe, Gintoki salió de la patrulla. Hijikata lo vio caminar a tropezones a las escaleras.

― ¡Jefe, salude de mi parte y de Hijikata a Tsukuyo-dono! Espero poder visitarla pronto.

Gintoki se quedó de pie en las escaleras. No se podía ver bien sus facciones, Hijikata no supo si fue una sonrisa, una mueca o si sus colmillos brillaban, pero la mirada que le dedicó no supo cómo describirla pues, brillaba un poco por las luces del vecindario y también parecía vacia.

 _Thank you baby, thank you babe, darling_

 _Don't explain, don't explain_

 **-o-**

 **Si ya llegaron hasta aquí, espero no les haya parecido ni forado ni tedioso, pero necesitaba esta parte para meterle más emoción…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que pueda recibir.**

 **Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de un tiempo, con esto de mi nuevo empleo sólo me restan las noches para escribir pero en le transcurso del día durante los momentos de transporte ideo fragmentos para esta bella historia.**

 **En este capítulo, veremos los primeros movimientos de Sougo para joder a Hijikata usando a la pobre Tsuky y a Gintoki que aunque acepta que si pero no. Lol**

 **Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo, sobre todo a Ileana porque sin querer se volvió fan del crack y además encontró muchos fanarts de la pareja. Espero ques vaya gustabndo como va quedando. Lo quiero todo natural y que se vaya dando, por eso se llama Se lo dejamos a la suerte.**

 **Advertencias:** _Siguen las malas palabras de Sougo y esa actitud mala onda hacia Tsukky de hacerla menos… mocoso. Pero entiendan que esta celoso por su sister_

 _Leve GinTsuky y mucho GinSachi y obvio HijiTsuky implícito._

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Hey, anyone can get love, anyone can get laid_

 _You know you're home when you find the ones who_

Las actividades en Yoshiwara se detuvieron cuando apareció el mensajero con aquel arreglo floral, imponente, luminoso, lleno de orquídeas y lirios dirigido a Tsukuyo. Hinowa dijo no haber visto un arco más hermoso que ese durante toda su vida. Algunas de las cortesanas, miembros del Hyakka y asistentes curiosas, se asomaron al recibidor para conocer al remitente. La rubia sospechó de quien se trataba pero no hizo comentarios. Un par de chicas pidieron que leyera la tarjeta. Escuchó a alguna decir el nombre de Gintoki con emoción, esperaban fuera de él. Hinowa, prediciendo la actitud de la rubia, tomó la nota y leyó el nombre en voz baja. Todas comenzaron a agitarse, sorprendidas; se arremolinaron alrededor de la jefa, reían y comentaban sobre lo guapo que era el Vice comandante. Atrevidas, llegaron a compararlo con Gintoki. Sus ojos azules, siempre asechando, vigilando, se habían quedado en Tsukuyo.

Ella, ignoró sus comentarios y pidió que regresaran a sus actividades. Luego, incomoda, tomó camino para continuar su costumbrado recorrido por las calles de Yoshiwara.

― ¿Quieres que lleven las flores a tu habitación?― preguntó Hinowa con una sonrisa pícara.

― Haz lo que mejor creas― respondió mientras intentaba cubrir su vergüenza con ayuda del humo del tabaco.

Su rondín habitual le devolvió la tranquilidad y a sus compañeras las regreso a sus puestos. Creyó que sus pensamientos se habían detenido desde la última vez. Creyó no tendría noticias de él, dio por terminado su trato como cliente. Creyó que había sido lo mejor… Y ahora aparece un hermoso arreglo floral para restregarle en la cara que no todo se terminó. Hubiera querido que enviara una tarjeta o un collar, algo más discreto. Lo que menos quería era hacer público sus "encuentros" con Hijikata. Estar en boca de todos no era algo que le agradara, no tanto por ella, él era una figura pública. Temía que el rumor se extendiera con los clientes y llegará hasta el Bakufu. Meterlo en problemas no era su objetivo, aunque por un lado se lo merecía. Al recordar que se atrevió a golpear su rostro la hizo enfurecer. Sin embargo, no había superado ese acto. Las flores eran su disculpa. No quería aceptar que lo perdonaría, como todas las otras mujeres en Yoshiwara que recibían obsequios después de una pelea.

Se estaba convirtiendo en mujer y en cortesana.

Intentó no pensar más en eso, se molestaba con ella misma por ser tan débil y dejar que otro hombre le quitara la estabilidad emocional. Gracias a algunas cortesanas que caminaban por la calle consiguió distraerse. Saludaba a los locatarios de los pequeños negocios. Se encontraba rodeada de gente que la estimaba y respetaba. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Tener a Yoshiwara en paz y a sus mujeres tranquilas. Pensar en hombres la convertía en un estorbo. El mismo Hijikata le dijo que la hacía débil.

Se necesitaba fuerte.

Se necesitaba entera.

Hijikata le movió su "orden" estaba bien con querer a Gintoki, porque en el fondo sabía que nunca la vería más que como una amiga y hasta cliente, en el sentido que ella buscaba su apoyo como Yorozuya. Estaba bien con no ser correspondía. Seguir siendo su amiga y verlo volar, porque él tenía unas alas maravillosas que se extendían por todo Edo, protegiendo cada rincón. El desequilibrio fue que un policía, un burócrata, conociera sus sentimientos de forma natural, como si mirara a través de una ventana.

Al haber dicho el nombre de Gintoki no pensó que provocará tanto desagrado. Ella es quien estaba más avergonzada porque ese secreto sólo lo sabía Hinowa y Sarutobi. ¿O es qué acaso era tan obvia? Mientras continuaba recapitulando los hechos de hace semanas una voz la llamó. Una voz familiar pero no tanto como para llamarla "Tsukky".

Al costado derecho, sentado en una banca comiendo un sukunbu, Okita Sougo la saludó con familiaridad. Ella lo había visto un par de veces, dos ocasiones colaboró con él para algunas investigaciones criminales y en el caso de su Maestro. No le tenía simpatía pero tampoco le desagradaba.

― Este no es un sitio para menores de edad, niño― explicó cuando se acercó a él.

Ciertamente era joven, demasiado joven a sus ojos, sin embargo, la mirada le decía que estaba listo para morir un día.

― No vine por sexo, señora Tsukky― respondió el menor con una sonrisa sarcástica.

― ¿A quién llamas Señora? Mi cuerpo sigue siendo puro aunque no lo creas.

― Ah pues ese no es mi problema si no le han hecho el favor… ― río por su comentario, clavándole un poco de veneno a la Hyakka.

― ¿Qué quieres?― el límite de su paciencia era demasiado cortó. Enfrentó al joven policía mirándolo a los ojos.

― Hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? Pero que no se mal entienda, sabes, ya hay mucha mierda embarrada en el nombre del Shinsengumi para que Yoshiwara eche un poco más.

De mala gana, indicó que la siguiera. Intuyó en seguida que tema quería tratar el mocoso. Lo que temía se hizo realidad. El rumor se expandió. Probablemente el niño iba a amenazarla o chantajearla para dejarse de ver con Toshiro Hijikata. Caminaron de regreso a la tienda de té. Sin embargo, unos metros antes, detuvo sus pasos, no pudo avanzar. La presencia de Gintoki la congeló a medio camino. Escuchó la risa burlona de Sougo. Quiso callarlo con un kunai en su cabeza, arrastrar su cara de niño bonito por toda la calle y amenazar también a Gintoki. Él no debería estar ahí, sonriendo como si fuera un día hermoso, un día cualquiera que decidiera a quererla.

― Vaya, tienes muchas visitas el día de hoy― la voz de Sougo era lacerante, le cortaba la piel y llegaba hasta las arterias, su sangre se derramaba a gotas mientras Gintoki reía como idiota con Hinowa― sólo falta que aparezca Hijikata y tendremos una fiesta. Sé que te gusta beber…

Iba a decirle que cerrarla la boca pero él se adelantó a saludar a Gintoki. Sabía que tenían una relación de "amigos", par de sádicos e idiotas. Sarutobi le había comentado que Gitntoki se había vuelto muy cercano a ellos.

Con los pasos seguros que la caracterizaban se plantó frente a sus problemas y a aquellos hombres que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para jorobarle el día y quizá la existencia. El tabaco de su pipa se había consumido, así que la encendió antes de saludar a Gintoki. Hinowa la observó fijamente al acercarse. Sacó humo por la boca antes de soltar el nombre de Gintoki, últimamente le costaba trabajo expresarlo, quizá fue el error de decirlo frente a Hijikata, no sabía.

― Tú siempre traes esa cara de amargada… ríe un poco ya que he venido desde muy lejos a saludar― Gintoki era el mismo de siempre, irónico y sarcástico.

― Y tú siempre seguirás siendo un bueno para nada― respondió Tsukuyo antes de inhalar el kiseru.

Las piernas le temblaron un poco cuando Sougo se acercó y recargó su codo en el hombro derecho del peliblanco, demostrando la complicidad que había en ellos.

― Lo siento, jefe, voy a secuestrar unos minutos a tu prostituta, tengo que hablar con ella de algo importante.

Hinowa iba a decir algo para defender a Tsukuyo por la forma tan despectiva de referirse a ella. Gintoki arqueó una ceja ante el comentario y curvó una sonrisa maliciosa. Le gustaba molestarla pero había límites y ella sabía cómo ponerlos. Observó a Sougo fijamente.

― Sólo hablaremos, probablemente sea precoz o impotente, ya sabes que los niños que aún son vírgenes se masturban seguido.― Fue su respuesta y con una sonrisa triunfante caminó dentro de la tienda hacia las escaleras que llevaban a un estudio.

― Por cierto, ¿dónde colocaste las flores de Hijikata-san? ¿Debieron llegar hace unas horas?― Soltó Sougo caminando tras de ella.

― No sé de qué hablas― respondió Tsukuyo manteniendo la calma mientras subía las escaleras― deja de meterte en asuntos de adultos.

― Vine para saber qué clase de relación tienes tú con…

― ¡Cállate maldita sea!― gritó antes que Gintoki escuchara, aunque probablemente ya era demasiado tarde, simplemente no quiso extender más la información―Lo que me tengas que decir, será en privado, deja de ventilar… Lo que pasa en Yoshiwara se queda en Yoshiwara… estúpido niño.

― Aquí la única que hiperventila eres tú. ¿Estás en tus días? ¡Qué pena! ― antes de desaparecer en las escaleras se dirigió a Gintoki― lo siento Jefe, hoy no habrá servicio.

Gintoki se echó a reír como un niño malcriado que ve hacer travesuras a otros y al final cubre sus fechorías. Hinowa seguía mirándolo con resentimiento. ¿Por qué no la defendía? ¿Por qué no decía nada? Al percatarse del aura hostil de la reina de Yoshiwara sonrió amable.

― Sólo está jugando― dijo mientras se sacaba cerilla de los oídos.

― ¿A caso no sientes nada al saber que ella ha estado viendo a otro hombre?― preguntó a quema ropa la cortesana.

― ¿Sentir algo? ¿Debía sentir algo? Ella es una mujer adulta, sabe lo que hace, además está aquí, eso es lo que las mujeres de aquí hacen, ¿no? Se ven con hombres.

― Tú sabes que Tsukuyo no es así. Ella está enamorada de ti.

―Ah… eso, pues… ― iba a responder con una habitual idiotez, pero al ver la seriedad del asunto y el rostro afligido de Hinowa, tuvo que suspirar y ser serio― esas cosas no se escogen. Lo siento― Gintoki miró al suelo, sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas― Yo no soy el tipo de hombre para ninguna mujer. No sé de dónde vengo o a donde voy. No tengo nada para ofrecer.

― Ella te ama y te aseguro que no le importa que seas un perdedor o que te saques los mocos de la nariz.

― Sé de otra mujer que me ama igual― Hinowa suspiró fastidiada, dio media vuelta con la silla, no quería escucharlo, le iba a romper el corazón a ella también― Tsukky no merece un hombre como yo. Sí se entiende con ese idiota del mayora, probablemente encajen. Los dos son igual de tercos, obstinados. Y él si debe tener esos dos millones de yens que vale la borracha.

― ¿Reconoces que él es mejor hombre que tú?

― Él sabe lo que es la estabilidad, yo no. Porque ni siquiera yo sé lo que busco.

― ¿A qué viniste?― Hinowa giró la silla para mirarlo de frente, estaba un poco alterada.

― Sochiro me llamó, dijo que quería enseñarme algo― Gintoki se levantó de la silla, listo para irse, pero Hinowa lo detuvo.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ― gritó― al menos habla con ella, que te cuente como ha pasado todo. No es lo que piensas. Él y ella se han hecho grandes amigos.

― Tsukky no me miró con los mismos ojos― la respuesta dejo helada a Hinowa― ¿quieres que la convenza? ¿Qué me quede con ella? Ustedes las mujeres son egoístas, piensan sólo en su felicidad.

― Sólo habla con ella y después has lo que quieras. No quiero que siga sufriendo por alguien que nunca le corresponderá.

Sougo entró despacio al despachó, buscó por toda la habitación el arreglo floral. Tsukuyo se sentó frente a él y al notar su inquietud le explicó que estaban en su habitación. Sougo sonrió triunfante. Antes de hablar el jovencito acomodó su katana a un costado. Tsukuyo parecía una locomotora por la cantidad de humo que sacaba por la nariz y la boca. Estresada, acorralada, inquieta, preocupada, un manojo de emociones que no entendía. Que complicado era saberse mujer. Tantas emociones lunares en una mujer que representa eso mismo. Quería meter su cabeza en agua fría. Sougo no ayudaba, no quitaba su sonrisa de triunfo y diversión. Esos ojos decían que todos eran juguetes nuevos para él. Cuando se aburriera los desecharía. Así son los niños mimados.

― Dime, no tengo mucho tiempo ― Tsukuyo trató de ser lo más dura posible, casi como una institutriz amargada que esta frente al niño mal criado que va a confesar su travesura.

― No te sulfures, Tsukky― el tono de voz que empleaba la desesperaba más, seguía burlándose de ella― nadie más excepto Konodou-San y yo sabemos que Hijikata ha pasado noches aquí. Tampoco lo tomes personal. Sólo quiero molestarlo.

― ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

― Estás en el fuego cruzado y honestamente, no me agradas.

Tsukuyo no tenía muchos amigos, es más los pocos que tenía eran ellos, gracias a Gintoki que le abrió las puertas al mundo. Escuchar por primera vez que no le agradaba a alguien fue triste, porque a pesar de que entre todos hubiera diferencias, como ella y Sarutobi, había amistad, respeto y sobre todo apoyo. En los ojos rojos de ese niño vio resentimiento y una rabia profunda como si le hubiera arrebatado algo. Parpadeó un par de veces para digerir lo que acababa de decir. ¿Por qué no le agradaba? Hace tiempo había sido amable con él, incluso le invitó té las veces que visitaba Yoshiwara. Ahora parecía más una enemiga que aliada. ¿Será por verse con Hijikata? No quiso preguntar, además no se atrevía tampoco.

―Te daré un consejo, no confíes en Hijikata. La última vez mató a la mujer que lo amaba.

El kiseru cayó de sus labios hasta sus piernas. Sus ojos se clavaron en los labios del joven policía. La confesión la dejo pálida. Quiso creer que exageraba al decir aquello, pero la seriedad en sus palabras y sus ojos tristes le decían que era verdad. No podía imaginar a ese personaje tan propio, elegante y sombrío hubiera herido de tal forma a una mujer.

― Deberías continuar aferrándote al jefe, aunque… honestamente creo que ya te ganaron. Lo he visto un par de veces con la ninja loca del Oniwabanshuu.

― Sarutobi siempre es así… lo acosa.

― Sí y luego él la toma de la mano y desaparecen. No me hagas caso, tal vez son visiones de un niño virgen que se masturba cada jueves con la imagen de una loli.

No quiso escucharla, tomó su Katana, se despidió con un frío adiós y salió del estudio. Tsukuyo seguía helada por todo lo que escuchó. No sabía que era más triste, que Hijikata haya lastimado a una mujer o que Gintoki ya haya tomado su decisión. Después de todo Saachan siempre iba diez pasos delante de ella y se conformaba con muy poco de él.

Después de unos minutos, bajó a la tienda. Hinowa ya no estaba, sólo había un hombre acostado en una banca, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo derecho. Dormía porque sus ronquidos se escuchaban fuertes y serenos. No había rastro de Sougo o que haya hablado con él. Seita apareció y le ofreció una botella de agua para que despertara a Gintoki. Tsukuyo rió bajito y negó con la cabeza, para luego enviarlo de vuelta con su madre.

Antes de despertarlo lo miró como se miran los viejos recuerdos en la mente de un anciano, como si fuera un libro caro que no puedes comprar, como ese kimono de seda verde que sabía jamás usaría porque ella no era una prostituta. Pasó delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por uno de los cabellos enmarañados. Se sorprendió al sentirlos sedoso y delgados, como la fina hebra de un lienzo.

― No me toques― lo escuchó decir. Movió el brazo y se encontró con sus ojos soñolientos y el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Por qué sigues aquí? El niño ya se fue― cambió el tema para que él no notara la herida que causo su actitud.

― Quiero una explicación.

― ¿Explicación de qué?

― No sabía que los hombres como el perro del Bakufu fueran tu tipo. Nada perdida, ebria con suerte.

― ¿Te quedaste para hacerme una escena de celos?

― No, me quede para que me digas que hay entre ustedes. No quiero que ninguno salga mal de esta situación. Ambos son mis amigos.

Tsukuyo se dejó caer en una de las bancas de madera. Volvió a encender el kiseru. Gintoki bufó fastidiado por el humo del tabaco.

― Se van a llevar de perlas, los dos son unos adictos a la nicotina cof, cof. ¿Sabías que ya hay leyes que impiden que fumes en ciertas áreas?

― No me importa― dijo lanzando el humo a la cara pálida del muchacho― ¿Y qué si hay algo entre nosotros? ¿Estás celoso? Perdiste tu oportunidad.

― Nunca tuve oportunidad.

Tsukuyo se sonrojó. Dentro de su estómago había un hormigueo extraño que fue acompañado de un pesado yunque que la hundió poco a poco.

― Porque nunca quise tenerla― dijo finalmente― tú y yo no podremos llevarnos bien. Siempre estas con tu cara de amargada y yo soy un inútil. Además nunca vas a dejar este putero y yo no quiero que lo dejes, es tu vida, eres tú. Yo por otra parte… un día me iré de aquí.

― Pero a Sarutobi la llevas de la mano.

Gintoki río tranquilo, su sonrisa se quedó más tiempo en su rostro. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía de desvanecían con esa sonrisa cálida que, pocas veces veía en él. No sabía si estaba lista para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. Lo soportaría.

― Hay mujeres que te asesinarían por amor si se lo pides y hay las que quieren que asesines por ellas. Me gustan las primeras. Saachan sería capaz de asesinarme, tú no.

A traducción de las palabras de Hijikata, ella seguía siendo débil. Por eso se lo repitió tantas veces. Sarutobi por otra parte, era cierto, amaba demasiado a Gintoki que si él le pedía algo lo haría, aunque fuera contra sus propios sentimientos. Nunca comprendería que clase de relación tenían ellos. Porque ni eran pareja, pero ninguno de los dos podía estar sin él otro. A pesar que Gintoki se desesperaba de ser perseguido por ella día y noche, tampoco la rechazaba, sólo ponía un límite a sus locuras.

― Si hubiera sido más sensato como ese idiota, tal vez hubiera tenido para pagar los dos millones de yens.

Ambos se miraron, pero ella no soportó la mirada y la bajo. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, ni siquiera a decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Le acababa de hacer una confesión extraña, que iba disfrazada de un sentimiento inerte pero existente. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Era el momento, la oportunidad de preguntarle que sentía por ella, lo que pensaba al despertar, que pensaba antes de dormir o si le gustaba mirar la luna como a ella, pero no pudo. Con él todo era tan difícil, imposible de mantener una relación si no había confianza. Al contrario de Toshirou con quien podía hablar de todo sin temor.

Una vez más se tragó todo y se quedó en el limbo, conformándose con ver su carita soñolienta y el cabello enmarañado que se agitaba con el aire.

― Siempre te dije que eras bonita ― su confesión más bien sonó como un pedido de comida rápida― la belleza de una mujer siempre va en su actitud. Aunque a ese idiota le debes gustar toda amargada― río después de su innecesario comentario― si se casan, guárdame un lugar, hasta al frente, quiero arrepentirme hasta que me sangren los ojos.

― Gintoki…

― No hagas drama. No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar, además, tú ya has llorado demasiado. Te mereces ser feliz con quien quieras, no con él, con otro, pero si te gusta ese imbécil tragamayonesa… ― meditó un momento con una bonita sonrisa dibujada en su rostro― que extraño resulta todo esto.

― No es lo que piensas. Aquí todos creen que yo y él hemos tenido un romance, pero no ha pasado nada. Sólo somos buenos amigos… ― explicó Tsukuyo rápidamente― las flores fueron por…― inmediatamente guardó silencio, si le hablaba a Gintoki del golpe que él le dio cuando se puso hasta el cuete de ebria, estaba segura que iniciaría una pelea innecesaria porque a pesar de todo, ella sabía que la apreciaba como amiga.

― Yo nunca he enviado flores y no es algo que haría― confesó Gintoki― preferiría llevar a mi chica a dar un paso por la playa en la scooter pero a todas las chicas les gustan las flores.

― ¿A Sarutobi le gustan?

― Quién sabe, no sé. Quieres no hablar de ella. Últimamente me la recuerdan demasiado y suficiente tengo con que aparezca en mi vida de la nada.

― Dicen que así llegan las sorpresas.

― ¿La quieres? Te la regalo.

Guardaron silencio. El atardecer caía débilmente cubriendo Yoshiwara. Las sombras de ambos se alargaban sobre el suelo, llegando a mezclarse con las sombras de los edificios hasta perderse. Gintoki se levantó sabía que era momento de irse.

― ¿Hablaras con él?― pregunto Tsukuyo preocupada, más porque no quería una discusión entre ambos. Sabía que se llevaban bien.

― No. No tengo porque meterme, pero sí te lastima, entonces le daré una lección y si tú le haces algo, te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ya te dije que no tenemos esa clase de relación!

El samurái se despidió agitando su mano mientras caminaba a la salida. Su espalda ancha iba al ritmo de unos pasos lentos y torpes. Tsukuyo observo su caminar y por un momento dejo de latir su corazón. Lo vio alejarse como se alejó su padre al dejarla en Yoshiwara, como se alejó su maestro, como se han ido todos los hombres importantes de su vida. Dejándola atrás, rezagada pero fuerte. Enraizada en el suelo como los árboles.

 _Stay brave enough not to tame, they let you burst into flames_

 _Stoke the coals and then watch you blow, yeah_

 **-o-**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esa nueva entrega. En el siguiente capítulo pues ya verán que pasa… el punto es que Gintoki ya sabe todo y dice, va okey, un día me arrepentiré pero valdrá la pena. Okey masoquista. Y pues mi Saachan creo que sí es la única que le sigue el ritmo aunque lo desesperé.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pues ya traje esta hermosa entrega… awwww ya empiezan los sentimientos, las emociones, el romance de estos dos. La verdad es que me encanta escribir sobre estos dos, no lo sé, son fáciles de manejar además que me gusta como va quedando mi crack puro y romance. Todo va lento porque quiero respetar las personalidades de los personajes, digo, que sea algo creíble, que digan, "oshe ezo zi puede Pazar en GinTaMa"**

 **Disfruten mucho la lectura y gracias por seguirme apoyando =) mientras eso suceda pues continuaré este hermoso fic. Besitos.**

 **Fie al IC, fiel al Canon (¿)**

 **Advertencias:** _Pues no… no hay nada pero… aparece Zenzo ¿eso entra como advertencia?_

 **-o-**

 **Se lo dejamos a la suerte**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _I'd swallow the moon and the stars_

 _To follow the beat of your heart_

Pocas veces recibía visitas de aquella banda de idiotas que vivían fuera de Yozhiwara. La única que la visitaba con frecuencia era Sarutobi pero últimamente no ha dado la cara. Lo que amplió sus sospechas sobre ella y Gintoki si… No quiso pensar en ello, le dolía y mucho. Había perdido sin luchar. Hinowa, le dijo la noche que vio partir a su amado que en estas cosas lo mejor es aceptar la derrotar. Perder puede significar ganar, dijo la cortesana. Aunque para Tsukuyo era una derrota vil y rastrera.

La habían traicionado.

A una semana de la visita de Sougo y Gintoki, las flores de Hijikata ya se habían secado. Les dio los cuidados necesarios pero llega un momento que los cadáveres de las flores ya no resisten. Se parecen mucho a los corazones humanos. Tsukuyo guardó los pétalos dentro de un baúl donde guardaba las cosas que le gustaban, su primer kimono, un kiseru roto de su maestro, las hebras de cabello que alguna vez compartió con los mocosos de la Yorozuya y de él, todos dentro de una cajita, cuidadosamente envueltos en un listón, sus primeros kunai y ahora su primer ramo de flores.

Y se enalteció.

Como una reina a la que le han quitado la corona, el trono, pero no el reino.

Se mostró de la misma forma que se ha mostrado siempre pese a las adversidades. Fuerte, gris y elegante. Fumaba pensativa fuera de la casa de té. Observaba el movimiento de los clientes, vendedores y algunas cortesanas que al verla, saludaban con educación. Exhaló humo. Observó las figuras que se formaban y se iban desvaneciendo conforme subían al cielo.

― ¿Qué hay de delicioso en fumar?― preguntó Zenzo con una sonrisa. Tomó asiento aun lado de la hyakka.

― Me relaja― respondió mirando la nada.

Su visita le agrado. A pesar de halar poco con él, Zenzo le simpatizaba porque era distinto a muchos hombres, desde su preferencia por las mujeres feas y su cordialidad, hasta la originalidad de su existencia. Excéntrico y con un gusto exquisito por lo que el mundo rechazaría. Este hombre no era común ni normal. Eso lo hacía especial. Además era el mejor amigo de Sarutobi, ella hablaba maravillas de él. Le hubiera gustado tener un mejor amigo así.

― ¿Relajarte? ¿Cuál es el estrés? Una mujer capaz y fuerte como tú no necesita fumar, necesita bailar, correr, irse de compras.

Por eso le agradaba Zenzo, por la ligereza en sus palabras. En él comprobaba la libertad de un shinobi. Una vez se imaginó en su escuela y no en Yoshiwara. Sí su maestro no hubiera sido un hijo de perra… tal vez en otro tiempo pudo haber sido amiga de esos dos. Zenzo recargó su espalda en la pared y cruzó una pierna sobre otra. Tsukuyo sentía su presencia familiar, como un cómplice, un hermano. Probablemente se debía a las historias de Sarutobi o el hecho que su maestro fuera alumno del padre de Zenzo. De alguna forma los "emparentaba" Le gustó verlo así, como el hermano perdido que nunca tuvo.

"Zenzo es el mejor, siempre que estoy triste me hace reír… no sé qué haría sin él. El mejor líder que tendrá el Oniwabanshuu" dijo una tarde Ayame después de entrenar juntas. Ella lo quería desde que eran niños. Y dicen que la amistad entre hombre y mujer no existe.

― Es el mejor consejo que me han dicho en meses o tal vez en años. ¿Viniste a eso?

― Aprovechando que veo a la guapa líder del Hyakka― ambos sonrieron― Hinowa dijo que podía venir por unos cupones de descuento para el bar de las feas… Soy un héroe, dice.

Ella no evitó mostrar una amplia sonrisa. En realidad ese hombre era divertido. Que suerte tiene Sarutobi. Lo tiene todo. Un buen amigo, una abuela que la ama, un padrino como Matsudaira, bonitos recuerdos de su infancia, nexos con el Bakufu, la amistad del Shogun y a Gintoki. Cualquier otra mujer la hubiera odiado, pero no Tsukuyo, ella no sabía eso, era demasiado ingenua para destruirse con sentimientos oscuros.

― Vaya, sólo vienes por los cupones― fingió sentirse ofendida.

― No sabía que te gustaban las visitas… aunque sé que la loquita de Sarutobi te visita seguido.

El tema estaba en la mesa. Un tema que no quería atreverse a tocar pero debía, por curiosidad y confirmar sus sospechas.

― No la he visto desde hace casi un mes. ¿Le ha pasado algo? Ni mensaje en el celular y honestamente, no quiero incomodarla. Respeto el espacio de las personas a mí alrededor.

Por culpa de ese cabello desordenado cubriendo la mitad de su cara, no pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Percibió incomodidad en la voz de Zenzo antes de responder.

― Pensé que ya sabías… Disculpa, Tsukuyo, no es de mi incumbencia. Aunque puedo decirle a esa desvergonzada que venga a visitarte.

― No me quiere dar la cara. Debe ser por algo― no necesitaba indagar más, el dialogo entre líneas de Zenzo lo dijo todo― está bien, no está obligada― rápidamente se puso de pie― iré por tus cupones.

El líder del Oniwabanshuu no respondió, se sintió idiota, metió la pata y ni siquiera supo en que momento. Lo cierto es que sabía que las mujeres eran intuitivas, sabían siempre lo que los hombres pretenden ocultar. Lo aprendió con Saachan.

Cuando la cortesana de la muerte volvió con los cupones no lo hizo sola. Hinowa tenía muchas ganas de saludarlo. Zenzo se ganó el agradecimiento y su cariño después de aquella pelea con Jiraia. Hablaron un poco mientras Tsukuyo los observaba sin ponerles atención. Su mente se encontraba en quién sabe dónde. Últimamente se distraía mucho a pesar de no enfocar su atención en algo. Antes de partir, Zenzo la llamó para despedirse, lo que la regresó a la realidad. Hinowa volvió a la habitación para dejarlos a solas y porque Seita estaba mirando muy cerca la televisión.

― Le diré a Ayame que venga a verte… mereces una explicación.― Dijo mientras jugaba con los cupones de descuento en la mano― Ella no es desconsiderada, sólo cuando se trata de ese idiota. Cuando se trata de él, pierde el suelo y deja de ser la dulce cegatona que es… ¡Ese tipo arruinó a la mejor ninja del Oniwabanshuu!

Los ojos de Tsukuyo se abrieron como platos. No esperaba esa declaración. Sonaba como si Zenzo estuviera enamorado de su amiga de la infancia pero en realidad, era un cariño fraternal que busca lo mejor para el ser que amas. Lo entendió. Definitivamente él no era saludable para nadie, ni para ella, pues también se ha encontrado desequilibrada por su culpa.

― Discúlpame…

Ese amor era desconocido para ella. Un amor de amistad mucho más fuerte que el amor pasional. Zenzo sólo quería proteger a su amiga porque la conocía mejor que nadie y había visto los lados más lindos que pocos han visto. Tsukuyo los conocía. Porque sin Gintoki cerca, Sarutobi era la mujer más dulce y romántica que ha conocido. Además era afectuosa, daba abrazos muy bonitos, muestras de cariño llenas de efusividad. Algunas veces llegaba con un presente y muchas quejas, pero siempre era buena. Esa es la Sarutobi que Zenzo quería proteger.

― Mi amiga es, una pequeña idiota― finalizó Zenzo.

Antes de dar la media vuelta y tomar el camino al bar de las feas, Tsukuyo pregunto:

― ¿Son felices?

Zenzo la miró a través de su mata castaña, se encogió de hombros.

― La felicidad es relativa. Lo que para unos es incorrecto, para otros no lo es, así que no pudo decirte eso… Sin embargo, Sarutobi nunca ha llorado a su lado y eso es suficiente para saber que es feliz.

Que podía argumentar al respecto. Una respuesta sabía tenía que venir de un hombre que lee la Jump y a veces entrega pizza a domicilio o salva el día.

― Pásala bien, llamaré al bar para que te obsequien una botella, yo invito― dijo antes de regresar a la casa de té. Zenzo sonrió, lástima que no bebiera cuando estaba en el bar de las feas, le gustaba admirarlas sobrio, de lo contrario por culpa del alcohol se convertirían en unas bellezas.

Si lo meditaba bien, cuando Sarutobi le hizo llegar la foto truqueada de su boda con Gintoki, le escribió a éste que no la hiciera llorar. Al menos lo estaba cumpliendo. Tampoco le gustaría ver las lágrimas de Sarutobi.

Por la noche, antes de las once, dio el último recorrido, no le tocaba guardia así que podía descansar. Había decidido beber un poco de té con pan de machia y contemplar la luna con un buen tabaco. Así le gustaban sus noches de descanso que últimamente era consecutivos. Hinowa le rogaba que descansara. Quería que fuera una mujer normal. A veces lo consideraba, sobre todo cuando Sarutobi le mencionaba ir a cafeterías o visitar tiendas de ropa. A causa de su trabajo, rechazaba las invitaciones. Ahora se arrepentía, hubiera sido agradable pasear por las plazas con bolsas de zapatos y ropa mientras comían una hamburguesa o helado.

Tocaron su puerta, lo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Invitó a pasar. Una de las asistentes de la casa de té anunció tenía una visita. El Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi la esperaba en una de las salas de té. Hinowa lo había invitado a escondidas de ella. Una vez a solas, comenzó a buscar un kimono bonito, quería verse hermosa, brillante, como la primera vez. Una vez tuvo un kimono anaranjado como las hojas secas que caen en otoño, se miró al espejo. Reaccionó ante su propia desesperación. El silencio le permitió escuchar el latido de su corazón, como aquellas veces que Gintoki aparecía, aunque esta vez, podía sentir el ritmo pausado y tranquilo. No era un latido desesperado lleno de vergüenza por ser descubierto. Era algo musical, tum tum, tump, tum tum, tump.

Sostuvo con fuerza el kimono entre sus manos. El espejo le decía que eligiera ese porque combinaba con sus cabellos dorados. Agitada, llamó a una de las sirvientes para que la ayudaran a vestirse y maquillarse. Enseguida tres muchachas aparecieron y comenzaron a engalanarla. Mientras era cubierta por las telas dejo de pensar, fue como si la acción de ser ataviada fuera lo más importante. Luego maquillaron su rostro suavemente, quería lucir sencilla, un poco de rubor para su pálida piel. No quería verse cadavérica, tampoco amargada o seria como le decía Gintoki para molestarla.

El Vicecomandante vería lo mejor de ella.

Una vez hecha una reina, con el tocado de broches y flores sobre el cabello, se miró al espejo. Se gustó. Sus cicatrices no importaron, se vio hermosa.

Se enamoró de sí misma.

Aunque también quiso llorar porque la vería otro hombre que no era él. Aun sabiendo que no la merecía, que no tenía derecho a verla o tenerla. Quiso llorar. Se sintió como la novia que va a casarse amando a otro hombre. Por un momento quiso declinar la invitación. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía el vicecomandante de su frágil estado sentimental? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella?

― La esperan― dijo una de las ayudantes al terminar de recoger el estuche de maquillaje especial que usaban las cortesanas.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento, quería alargar su llegada. Una parte quería verlo y preguntarle si Gintoki habló con él, la otra parte quería salir por la ventana. Era necesario verse, al menos darle las gracias por ese bonito arreglo floral. Conforme avanzaba escuchaba la suave melodía que venía del shamisen que tocaba Hinowa. Debía entretener al vicecomandante durante la espera. Algo que le hizo preguntarse. ¿Cómo lo debía llamar? Al pensarlo se le atoró un pie en el kimono, gracias a la ayuda de una de las muchachas no cayó de bruces. Finalmente llegó a la habitación. La puerta se deslizó y los ojos de Hijilkata Toshirou y los de ella se encontraron. Hinowa dejo de tocar y la invitó a sentarse. Recién sirvió el té.

La rubia se acomodó cerca a uno de los extremos de la mesa. Hizo una breve reverencia a Hijikata al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias por las flores. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Hinowa río divertida. Hijikata sacó un tabaco de la cajetilla.

― Es lo menos que pude hacer… quien debe pedir perdón soy yo.

― Muchachos, los tendré que dejar, tengo un niño que mandar a dormir. Diviértanse― Hinowa llamó a otra muchacha para que la llevara hasta su habitación.

Escapó como cualquier niña después de hacer una travesura. Luego de organizar la reunión lo mejor era escabullirse y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Confiando que esta vez lo harían bien.

Hijikata y Tsukuyo se despidieron de ella. Una vez solos, hubo un silencio sutil. Un silencio que daba tranquilidad, como si ambos necesitaran de eso antes de hablar.

― Te seré honesto, no quería verte― soltó Hijikata al mismo tiempo que dejaba ceniza en un cenicero sobre la mesa― aún me arde la mano. Exagere, no quise… perdóname― una cabellera negra se inclinó hasta el suelo frente a ella.

Lo cierto era que a ella también le quemaba la mejilla pero a diferencia de él, ella sentía que lo merecía por ser tan imprudente y mala copa.

― Fue mi culpa por beber demasiado― ahora la rubia era quien se inclinaba para pedir disculpas.

Ahí estaba ese par de idiotas con sus frentes sobre el suelo. Como los avestruces, los topos. Después Tsukuyo sirvió más té. Notó la hora, sospecho que él pasaría la noche en Yoshiwara. No le desagrado la idea, la primera vez se quedaron despiertos casi al amanecer hablando de cosas sin importancia.

― ¿Cómo has estado?― preguntó Hijikata antes de tomar la taza de té.

― Mucho mejor― sonrió al responder.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al cenicero en medio de la mesa. Hijikata apagó el cigarro y dejo que el humo del kiseru se expandiera por la habitación. Estaba en sus dominios, dentro de los secretos de Yoshiwara.

―Hinowa me invitó― explicó Toshirou sobre su visita.

Tsukuyo no respondió, sabía que la reina de Yoshiwara solía hacer las cosas a su manera, usaba siempre sus trucos de casamentera o intermediaria para que ella pudiera socializar, salir al mundo, conocer el exterior… Lo intentó con Gintoki y no funcionó quizá el policía tendría otra suerte.

― Siempre serás bienvenido― dijo la Hyakka sacando el humo por la nariz― tú y todos tus compañeros― agregó para no notarse interesada― por cierto, hace un par de días vino tu pequeño mocoso. ¡Fue muy desagradable!

― ¡¿Okita?!― se admiró al escuchar aquello― ¿qué hacía?

Intuyó que no llegó hasta ese lugar a investigar porque no había ningún caso que relacionará a Yoshiwara. Notó el rostro de Tsukky pálido y la mirada triste sobre el kiseru entre sus dedos.

― Creo que no le agrada que vengas a Yoshiwara― puntualizó. No quería tocar el tema pero sentía que debía hablarlo porque se sintió herida por la forma que la trato― me dijo que no le agrado. Está bien, no podemos agradarle a todo el mundo.

― A ese bastardo nada le gusta, siempre está ideando la forma de joder a alguien. Ignóralo, es un niñato consentido― respondió con rabia contenida, sus puños sobre sus piernas, agolparon la sangre― no lo tomes personal.

― Yo estoy bien― respondió ella dejando la pipa cerca a la mesa y miró a Hijikata― estoy acostumbrada a ser llamada de muchas maneras, la noche te da esa habilidad.

Avergonzado por el comportamiento vulgar que debió tener su subordinado, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y calmarse. Ya más tarde reclamaría la insolencia de ese mocoso por meterse en su vida. Se imaginó todas las idioteces que pudo decirle, pero Tsukuyo era demasiado madura como para caer en esos juegos.

― Toshirou, no te aflijas. Lo has dicho, es sólo un mocoso consentido.

Después de haber meditado un poco sobre la forma en cómo debía llamarlo, finalmente decidió por llamarlo por su primer nombre. Así era ella, dejaba a un lado las formalidades, sentía que estorbaban para poder conocer al otro. Odiaba esa molécula en el japonés del "San-chan-kun" Para ella todos eran iguales. Por eso se atrevió a llamarlo así. Sólo Kondou y Mitsuba lo llamaban de esa forma, familiar y cariñosa. Tsukuyo rompió esa barrera y no por quedar bien… le salía natural.

― Eres un hombre sentimental― sonrió luego del cumplido― te afliges por nada.

― ¿Qué te dijo? Probablemente deba ponerlo en cintura cuando vuelva.

― Dijo que asesinaste a la mujer que te amaba― trató de mantener el mismo tono de voz, pero casi se quiebra al decir la palabra "asesinar" Para ella era en sí una tragedia usarla y más cuando va a acompañada del sustantivo amor.

Fue como si la casa se derrumbara despacio. Los soportes de madera comenzaron a agrietarse y las paredes partirse en dos. Desmoronándose la pintura y los cabellos dorados de Tsukuyo. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos condescendientes y dulces, esperando una palabra, una justificación. El vicecomandante sacó otro cigarro de la cajetilla pero Tsukky lo detuvo. Le ofreció de su kiseru.

― El tabaco procesado hace daño― fue su simple frase.

Abrió ligeramente la boca y colocó la madera entre sus labios. Sintió la humedad de la saliva de Tsukuyo aun fresca, dejo que el humo entrara por sus pulmones.

― Sería justo que me contaras esa historia. Tú ya sabes la mía. Sabes que ese imbécil me rompió el corazón.

El humo salió lento de los pulmones de Hijikata, saboreando el tabaco puro mezclado con el sabor de esa mujer. Miró la hora, tenía suficiente tiempo para explicar porque era un imbécil, porque lo odiaba Okita Sougo y la razón por la que no se mezcla con mujeres. Golpeó la cajetilla un par de veces antes de sacar un tabaco. Tsukuyo bebió un poco de té, tenía toda la noche para escucharlo.

― Hace un par de años ame a una mujer― Tsukuyo sonrió, le gustaban las historias de amor, había escuchado demasiadas en Yoshiwara y la suya también sería leyenda― la hermana de Okita.

― Interesante… tiene mucho sentido el comportamiento hacía mí.

― Mi madre fue una prostituta.

Hubiera preferido que la golpeara de nuevo, que sacara su coraje en extremo destruyendo la pared o que se embriagara frente a ella que escuchar esas confesiones. No le sorprendió el amor a una mujer, los hombres a su edad a han tenido bastantes amores pero… su madre. ¿Por qué le hablaba de ella?

― Por favor, no digas más cambiemos de tema. Me gustaron mucho las flores.

― Murió cuando era niño y mi padre, uno de sus clientes, me acogió en su casa… ― Tsukuyo se puso de pie y abrió la ventana con el pretexto que la habitación se llenaba de humo de tabaco― Yoshiwara huele como la casa de mi madre. Cigarro y loción de flores.

La líder Hyakka inconscientemente olió sus ropas y su piel olía exactamente a la descripción del vicecomandante. Lo escuchó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, sobre su infancia, su hermano mayor, la hermana de Okita y el profundo amor que sintió por ella. La forma que murió y como los remordimientos no le hacen daño porque para él fue la mejor decisión. Le explicó el amor en el que él creía y no era nada romántico era más bien realista y crudo.

Ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules abrió su alma a ella, no supo si fue por agradecimiento, como favor o castigo, pero sintió pena y al mismo tiempo mucho respeto. Durante todo el relato, no cambió su expresión, fumaba con normalidad, bebía despacio y no dejaba de mirarla.

Se encontró dentro del relato, imaginando cada detalle que narraba. La hermana de Sougo era una especie de ser mitológico que se aparecía frente a Toshirou en ocasiones como esta. Nunca lo atormentaba pero parecía seguirlo como sombra. A diferencia de ella, él conoció ese tipo de amor bonito y puro que sólo las campesinas ofrecen, por eso se enamoró de ella.

Era sencilla, rural y hasta simple.

Tsukuyo siempre supo que las mujeres de Yoshiwara, estaban millones de años luz de ser amadas con tanta pasión y sin remordimientos por un hombre. Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. Le regaló una sonrisa cómplice. Experimentó ese vacío del que hablaban las cortesanas cuando estaban con un hombre que jamás podrían tener. A diferencia de Gintoki con quien siempre sintió que tenía una oportunidad, a lado de Toshirou se sintió cada vez más lejos de él y su forma tan bonita de querer.

Protegió a la mujer que amó hasta la muerte.

Había leído novelas románticas, visto doramas, pero jamás se sintió tan enamorada de ina historia. Alguien tenía que hacer a Mitsuba un Hayku, plasmar a Hijikata en un Renga.

Porque hay amores que nunca mueren.

― Sougo esta celoso― finalizó Hijikata mirando los ojos claros de la rubia― piensa que me interesas porque te visito constantemente― Tsukuyo se ruborizó.

Nunca se había sentido hermosa en toda su vida, mucho menos saberse interesada por otro hombre y cuando Gintoki remataba con sus frases sobre la belleza interna, sus alas volaban, pero siempre caía a tierra con un gran madrazo. Esta vez, sus alas estaban quietas, sin moverse, no caería otra vez.

― Pero que puedo hacer si eres interesante... cuando no estas borracha sobre todo.

Las palabras se le atoraron en el estómago, o en el pecho y la garganta se aclaró desesperada como si hubiera una reja que impidiera su paso y ella quería dejarlas salir. Sin embargo, seguían atoradas. Su mente las tenía ordenadas. Agradecerle por su vista, sus palabras y sobre todo porque la hacía sonreír. Resumió sus sentimientos la única frase que podía sopesar la mala experiencia de aquella vez cuando se embriago.

― Gintoki me rechazó.

El cerebro de Tsukuyo reaccionó por el recuerdo vergonzoso de su ebriedad y pronunciar el nombre de aquel tipo. Confesarle que la rechazó fue como asegurarle que ya no había porque pelearse, los dos estaban igual de abandonados y eran patéticos. Aunque para mala suerte de ella, su amado seguía vivo y la atormentaría hasta que fueran ancianos.

Para Hijikata fue como un zumbido, algo que le pincho el brazo derecho porque por más que quiso reaccionar sólo dijo un "ay" antes de soltar lo que pensó.

― Y estás entera, eso es un buen avance.

― No me puedo quebrar. Soy responsable de este prostíbulo, así como tú eres responsable de Edo. Tampoco te puedes romper.

El té se estaba enfriando y el cigarro Hijikata se consumió, con el kiseru apagado el humo escapó por la ventana. Parecían pensamientos atrapados en una caja que finalmente fueron liberados por su dueño. ¿Hasta dónde irían? Se preguntó la hyakka cuando los vio cruzar. Esperaba que se desvanecieran porque no valía la pena que fueran entendidos por nadie más.

Ambos se levantaron a la terraza. La luna era inmensa esa noche, parecía una de esas lunas de octubre que parecían querer estrellarse contra la Tierra, además de rojas, brillantes. Yoshiwara fue construida para ser un mirador lunar. Como una ofrenda a los dioses de la luna y la noche. La piel de Tsukky se dibujó mucho más pálida y el esmalte rojo en sus uñas parecía escurrirse sobre sus manos.

Ella también era la luna.

― Los hombres somos unos idiotas― la mirada de Hijikata seguía en la enorme luna.

― Así es…― confirmó la cortesana de la muerte.

― Siempre dejamos a las mujeres que nos aman bonito― musitó el policía.

― No lo digas por mí. No soy la única que quiere bonito a ese bueno para nada.

― Lo decía por mí no por Yorozuya, aunque si lo quisieras bonito hubieras luchado por él, pero te resignaste.

― Yo jamás me rindo ni me doy por vencida, a diferencia de las mujeres obsesivas, yo sé perder. Reconozco mi derrota y con toda la dignidad que tengo, doy la media vuelta y terminó mirando la luna y la noche con el Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi que tiene un panteón en el corazón.

Sus palabras resultaron un imán para sus manos frías que buscaban el calor de las delicadas manos de la Hyakka, manos que han sentido la sangre, el dolor, la frustración, manos que dolían por no haber tocado lo que más anhelaban: un cabello plateado. Manos que no rechazaron a las suyas. Entrelazaron sus dedos, descubriendo que se acomodaban de la misma manera que un rompecabezas. Ella apretó fuerte la mano que la sostenía, como si fuera el único apoyo al cruzar una cuerda floja. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pensó que era por el recuerdo de Gintoki pero era por la calidez que encontró en ese acto tan sencillo. Quiso quedarse así para siempre, que no amaneciera, que no tuvieran que volver a sus actividades. Que sostuviera su mano con determinación. Como sostenía su espada, como él se sostenía de la vida.

 _A state of mind collected like_

 _A slowly wound bouquet_

 _With memories of our favorite nights and days_

 **-o-**

 **Gracias totales! Los quiero mucho y espero que sigan disfrutando este fic tanto como yo al hacerlo. Quisiera actualizar más seguido pero… ya casi no tengo tiempo además que tengo otras historias pendientes ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí la sexta parte… quizá serán diez capítulos, no más, así que poco a poco se desarrolla la historia. Quizá vaya lenta pero como les comente, si hago que esto sea rápido, será increíble y lo que busco es abrir una posibilidad a esta pareja.**

 **Me preguntaba** **KawaiiKagu** **que por qué parece que Gintoki y Sougo son los malos de la historia. Pues no es que sean los malos, los necesito así para la trama. Al final Gintoki no es tan malo, en este capítulo se verá por qué y Sougo pues… él quiere y respeta la memoria de su hermana y que Hijikata trate de ser feliz con otra que no sea ella, le molesta.**

 **Y una vez más gracias por leer… se los agradezco, les daré un bonito romance que tengo en mente para ellos dos… y no odien a Gintoki, el hecho que no eligiera a Tsukky no lo hace malo, también veo por su personalidad y Sarutobi mi loca stalker, ella también merece ser feliz.**

 **Advertencias:** malas palabras de Sougo y miren… si no les gusta el GinxSachi okey hay mucho aquí.

 **Nota:** Las frases en inglés son parte de la canción de LP- Suspicion. Deben saber que esta pareja ya tiene un soundtrack =)

 **-o-**

 **Se lo dejamos a la suerte**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Cut right to the chase and_

 _Choose your words to make it_

 _Clear to me_

 _You seem so heaven sent but_

 _Somehow I still invent the fear in me_

Hubo un tiempo en el que vivió confinada en una ciudad bajo la oscuridad, una eterna noche que cubrió sus sueños, las esperanzas y desconocía su futuro. Por ello cuando salió por primera vez al mundo exterior después de aquellos días, fue como una niña ciega que ve por primera vez. Todo le pareció hermoso, desde el cielo hasta las jardineras de las calles. Las personas animadas recorriendo las plazas comerciales, las pantallas gigantes en la metrópoli, las luces cegadoras, los colores traslucidos. La ciudad era una verdadera gama de posibilidades. Se sintió extranjera en su propio país. Admiró en secreto los aparadores, los postres deliciosos en las cafeterías, los anuncios comerciales en la parada del autobús. Las librerías fueron cosa maravillosa, cada libro le aseguraba un mundo infinito donde sus sueños podrían ser realidad. Películas románticas, ciencia ficción y fantasía la emocionaron, deseaba entrar pero al parecer siempre lo hacían en parejas.

Después de un tiempo, Tsukuyo pudo andar en la ciudad de manera natural; conoció las calles, las rutas de transporte y la cafetería favorita de Sarutobi. Ella acostumbraba ir más seguido a beberse un café o pedir para llevar. Llegó quince minutos antes de la cita. Hace dos días la ninja de cabellos lilas la citó en ese lugar con el pretexto de no haberse visto en días por trabajo. Ella sabía muy bien que era mentira, pero quería escuchar sus excusas y una disculpa.

Al llegar, se sentó en la terraza, los maceteros de ladrillo rojo a su alrededor brillaban por estar recién pintadas. Sillas blancas con adornos compuestos por flores y un bello jarrón victoriano en la mesa, le hacían sentirse en un cuento occidental. Sobre ella una sombrilla azul con encaje en las orillas. Todo estaba pintado de colores pastel, desde la carta, tazas y platos, hasta los vestidos de las meseras. Ahí servían el menú con nombres relacionados a Alicia en el País de las maravillas. Tsukuyo sonrió al reconocer el conejo blanco en la portada de la carta. Sin duda, Sarutobi era una niña todavía, una muy pervertida.

Miró el menú antes de pedir. Llamó su atención la bebida "No estoy loco, sólo que mi realidad es diferente a la tuya" café con cardamomo y canela con un toque de ron eran los ingredientes. "Si conocieras el tiempo tan bien como yo, no hablarías de perderlo" se trataba de una crepa de arroz con leche y chocolate amargo con mermelada… era demasiado dulce para su gusto, tan dulce que él único que podría comerse eso era él. Cerró la carta de golpe al recordarlo. Una mesera con vestido azul y delantal, se acercó para pedir su orden. Iba a decir que sólo un té verde cuando Sarutobi llegó.

Un hermoso kimono rosa con estampado de flores blancas y azules hizo juego con el lugar. Sarutobi era la Alicia de este lugar. Inmediatamente saludó efusivamente a Tsukuyo y pidió un "A veces, para siempre es sólo un segundo" que consistía en un té de machia con pétalos de sakura. Tsukuyo pidió lo mismo.

― Hoy es mi día libre…he tenido demasiado trabajo― comentó la ninja de la elite― Matsudaria me trae de un lado a otro buscando información, además, tuve que pedir días temporales en la cafetería donde estoy a tiempo parcial―Tsukuyo la miraba a los ojos, sabía que no mentía. Sin embargo, Sarutobi evitaba verla y desviaba su mirada a la carta.

― ¿Zenzo te pidió verme? ― preguntó la Hyakka buscaba en su rostro, en sus ojos, algo escrito, quizá un beso, un nombre, una posibilidad de que no fuera verdad su romance con Gintoki.

― Sólo me comentó que te vio… y-yo estoy muy avergonzada de no comunicarme contigo ― confesó con la cabeza agachada y las manos en sus piernas― no tenía tiempo y… créeme que extraño nuestras salidas y charlas.

― Somos amigas, un mensaje no estaba de menos.

Aquella afirmación sobre su amistad, hundió más la cabeza de Sarutobi a su cuello. Tsukuyo la acorraló, no por gusto pero era necesario. Si Gintoki la rechazó sutilmente por ella, al menos esperaba que fuera honesta.

― Lo siento― la escuchó decir, su rostro seguía hundido y ensombrecido por la vergüenza― tuve que salir de Edo a otra región por trabajo y…― por primera vez desde que se encontraron, la miró a los ojos. Los cristales estaban empañados por sus lágrimas― me he visto a escondidas con Gin-san.

¿Escondidas? Para Tsukuyo fue absurdo, se recargó en el respaldo. Encendió el kiseru sin dejar de mirar inquisidora a Sarutobi. Su experiencia con mujeres y el hecho de conocerlas, le daba todo el poder para analizar y desconfiar de Sarutobi. Por otra parte, a diferencia de lo que ella creyó, no le dolió tanto escucharla decir aquello. Debía ser porque Gintoki la despachó hace días y tal vez, por el apoyo de Hijikata Toshiro. ¡Él le dio fuerza para enfrentarse a su corazón herido y a la traición!

Guardaron silencio necesario para tranquilizar sus emociones. La mesera trajo las bebidas. El café humeaba y Sarutobi bebió un poco para relajase. Se notaba inquieta y miraba tímida a su amiga.

― ¿Escondidas? ¡No te hagas tonta! Si hasta el Shinsengumi los ha visto pasear en el parque. Sé directa, Sarutobi. Gintoki fue a verme hace un par de días y aunque no lo dijo directamente, lo sé.

Un poco más relajada por la confesión, Saachan suspiró, recargó sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en las manos. El aroma del café produjo una atmosfera relajante.

― No quería verte― Tsukuyo se sintió ofendida y triste, con ella eran dos personas que no la querían ver. Ambos parecían tenerle miedo― Yo, siento que traicione nuestra amista. Tú, siempre has sido tan buena conmigo… eres una gran amiga y yo… Sí hubieras sido tú me hubieras dicho, estoy segura, pero me siento mal. Tenía miedo de perder tu amistad.

― Sí somos amigas, puedes empezar por contarme todo.

― ¿No estás enojada?

― ¿Por qué debería? Él no era mío, sólo te elig― Sarutobi la interrumpió con un grito de ¡No!

― No es cómo crees que sucedió… él y yo, es complicado.

Los ojos de Saachan se inundaron de llanto, dejo sus lentes sobre la mesa. El café se estaba enfriando y el tabaco del kiseru consumiéndose mientras Sarutobi le contaba cómo comenzó todo. Escuchó dudosa de querer saber cómo iniciaron, porque le dolió saber que él la besó, él fue quien aceptó y la arrastró a su desequilibrio emocional pero también a su enorme pasión.

Y su narración se adaptaba con la conversación que tuvo días antes con él. Estaba de acuerdo con que Sarutobi podría ser la mujer que mejor le convenía por la flexibilidad de su mente y también porque es ingenua, se deja llevar con la marea sin saber a donde la puede llevar. Su historia sonaba como si él se aprovechara de ella. Decidió que todo fuera un secreto porque no quería problemas pero la quería a ella, no quería exponer sus sentimientos a otros, tampoco quería que ella se involucrara en sus tonterías. Ya había sido víctima una vez del filo de la espada de los enemigos de Gintoki. Él era esa clase de hombre que protege lo que ama y aunque antes no supo hacerlo, ahora quiere hacerlo bien.

Un rojo intenso coloreó las mejillas de Saachan al contar sus encuentros. No han pasado de besos, abrazos y caricias, porque él no ha querido, si fuera por Sarutobi ya habría quedado embarazada desde hace meses.

La pregunta que taladraba su mente era; por qué sí siempre supo que era Sarutobi… ¿por qué coqueteaba con ella? Ese hombre no estaba seguro de nada o quizá ella lo malinterpreto todo. Gintoki es un alma libre, no es de nadie y esta con todos, tal vez por eso eligió a Sarutobi. Porque pase lo que pase ella no se va a ir, aunque él huya de todo y escape del mundo, ella seguirá en el mismo lugar. Eso era cruel. Aunque como dijo Zenzo, la felicidad y el amor que hace felices a unos, no lo es para otros. Ella jamás sería capaz de amarlo así. Esperar no era su fuerte.

―… si nos encontramos en la calle y yo lo abrazó y quiero besarlo, él me arrastra lejos, donde nadie nos ve y… ― Saachan bajo la voz y miró con tristeza a su amiga― Sé que está mal que sea así, pero… ¡Yo lo amo! No sería capaz de decirle que no a nada.

No estaba en posición de refutarle nada. Sarutobi siempre era así, hacía lo que quería y como ella quería. También era un alma libre y descarriada. Siempre le había pedido que se cuidara, que se ocupara más de su existencia y que no se desviviera por ese bueno para nada. Ver en ese estado vulnerable a su amiga, abrigó un poquito de odio por Gintoki. Sarutobi no lo merecía ni tampoco ella. Aunque eso que importaba cuando se estaba enamorado.

― Sean felices― finalizó Tsukuyo sacando humo por la boca― le dije que no te haga llorar. Sé que jamás se atrevería a lastimarte intencionalmente.

― ¡Tsukky!― un abrazo inesperado y mar de llanto rodearon el cuello de la Hyakka.

Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. No entendía porque Sarutobi lloraba, debía ser feliz, ella consiguió lo que tanto deseaba, el corazón de Gintoki y su compañía. Aunque ese llanto la confundió.

― ¿Qué pasa? No llores de esa forma, las personas nos miran extraño, creerán que te he hecho daño.

― ¡Gracias! ― dijo la kunoichi, se alejó un poco de su amiga, con las manos en sus hombros y aún con los ojos húmedos le confesó ― no me sentía completamente feliz ni tranquila… quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo. Gin-san dijo que dejará que las cosas pasarán y no hacer un drama. Ambos te queremos mucho, Tsukky… y sé que siempre le vas a gustar, como le gusta Ketsuno, la Tae, su amiga lesbiana, la que hace las espadas, la bombero, la shinigami― Tsukuyo interrumpió rápidamente, no quería seguir escuchando. Saachan era a veces desconsiderada.

― Ya entendí, ya entendí, no necesitas dar detalles…

A veces le costaba entender a su amiga. O entendía cómo funcionaban las relaciones amorosas o no entendía nada, pues era de las pocas mujeres que se sentía segura y no se celaba por tonterías.

― Tsukky, pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigas. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si él te elegía a ti, aunque siempre supe que sería yo.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes cambiar de actitud tan pronto?!― exclamó la rubia exasperada por tanta franqueza.

Al volver a su lugar, Sarutobi bebió de su café que faltaba poco para enfriarse. Comentó sobre el lugar, Gintoki y ella llegaron a ahí una mañana después de buscar un sitio discreto para desayunar, ya que ella terminó por pagarle con pasteles y cakes, la cómoda que rompió, donde solía esconderse. Ya le había comprado flanes, pasteles y todos los caprichos que por su puesto Tsukuyo con ese carácter no toleraría jamás.

― Oye, ¿qué hay de ti con el Vicecomandante-demonio-mayora-Hjikata-san?― preguntó Saachan al terminar de beber todo el café. La sutileza no era para nada su habilidad, así como Tsukuyo con la paciencia. Al escuchar la pregunta se puso completamente roja. Antes de poder preguntar cómo ella sabía, Sarutobi se adelantó― Gin-san dijo que se han visto con frecuencia y te dio unas flores… A mi Gin-san no me da flores, me lleva a la playa a ver el atardecer… Pero, oye, ¿va a Yoshiwara en verdad? Cuando Gin-san me dijo eso, pensé… ¡Hey Tsukky que hay que entregar la virginidad a quien amas! ¿Te has acostado con él? ¡Ay!― después de la última pregunta, Tsukuyo la golpeó en la cabeza.

― Baja la voz. Y primero que nada, esos temas no se tocan en la mesa de una cafetería y segundo, que te importa.

― ¡Somos amigas! Yo te dije que no he hecho cosas pervertidas aún con Gin-san… pero tú y ese vicecomandante.

La mirada de Sarutobi cambió, era más como desagrado y molestia. Mostró mucho interés por saber detalles, más por meterse en su vida privada que como amiga, aunque al final, Sarutobi era su única amiga.

― No ha pasado nada. Sólo somos buenos amigos. Hemos tenido charlas muy profundas. Es un hombre interesante… está muy herido, así que no es lo que tú y Gintoki creen.

― Pero estaría bien, Gin-san dijo que si él te hace feliz, sería como si Gin-san te hiciera feliz, porque ambos son muy similares.

La declaración fue una herida de muerte. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir eso los dos? Si bien era cierto que Gintoki e Hijikata compartían algunas similitudes, no había punto de comparación. Empezando porque Toshiro tenía un trabajo, responsabilidades y no era un bueno para nada. Sin embargo, ella seguía enamorada de los cabellos platinados. ¿Por qué ambos eran tan crueles con ella? Como se atrevían a no respetar los deseos de la Hyakka y del policía. Hablan de las relaciones de las personas como si fueran personajes de un video juego que podían mover a su antojo y decidir por ellos.

― Gintoki no dejará de ser un idiota y tú… deberías no seguir sus juegos.

― ¿Te gusta él del Shinsengumi? Sí, se te nota. Como a mí el amor por Gin-san.

― ¡Deja de decir idioteces, Sarutobi! ¡Basta!

― Sé cosas de toda la organización que ni te imaginas.

― Todo lo que me puedas decir acerca de él, ya lo sé. Además, si me interesará es algo que a ambos, no les importa. Tú dedícate a vivir y ser feliz con él. A mí déjame continuar con mi vida.

― Hijikata-san no me gusta para ti.

La dirección que tomó la conversación no le gustó a Tsukuyo, más porque no quería admitir que en verdad le gustaba el policía, igual que Gintoki. Sarutobi era mucho más intuitiva y calculadora, bien era por su profesión de asesina, espía y porque le interesaba saber qué tipo de relación tenía Tsukuyo con él.

― ¿Por qué? Será mi decisión, no tuya.

― A ese tipo no le importan las mujeres, las trata como cualquier objeto. ¡NO! Me niego a que lo veas. Yo y Gin-san te queremos ver feliz.

― ¿Entonces porque Gintoki dijo que estaba bien si salía con él? ¿No es contradecir? O ¿esta es tu opinión?

Sarutobi hizo una mueca de disgusto. Más de una ocasión, Tsukuyo la había dejado callada. Generalmente la ninja del Oniwaban actuaba por instinto y sin pensar, igual con las palabras. Aunque esta vez parecía tener la misma actitud de Sougo. Entendía la protección de su amiga y los buenos deseos de Gintoki, pero… llegar demasiado lejos era un límite.

Un poco fastidiada de la conversación, quiso irse, su café se enfrió y ya no quedaba mucho tabaco en el kiseru. Por otra parte, escuchó lo que tenía que decirse, Sarutobi se disculpó y dejaría que hicieran su vida como mejor les conviniera. Si quería Gintoki vivir con ella a escondidas o al margen de los hechos era su problema. Sólo quería alejarse de los problemas, especulaciones. No le gustaba que intervinieran en su vida y mucho menos quienes le habían rotó el corazón. Sólo quería dejarlos y regresar a casa y tumbarse en la cama y llorar por tres horas otra vez porque él hombre que amaba era un imbécil y había elegido a la mujer más extraña y tierna del mundo.

Así que con la sutileza de las geishas y la amabilidad de una dama de la corte, se levantó. Dejó un billete en la mesa. Comentó que era tarde, debía volver a Yoshiwara antes del atardecer. Sarutobi tomo a mal la despedida, argumentó que quizá se marchaba porque Hijikata la vería. Tsukuyo no respondió.

Un poco más tranquilas, salieron de la cafetería. Hasta ese momento notó la diferencia de sus atuendos. Sarutobi no acostumbraba usar Kimonos tan ostentosos y caros, de finas telas y bordados artesanales. Recordó que eso significaba ser de la elite, una kunoichi dentro de las altas esferas del poder. Sonrió ante la paradoja… Gintoki quien tanto odia el gobierno terminó en los brazos de una de las mejores agentes del Bakufu.

― ¿Estás molesta conmigo?― preguntó Saachan tomando la mano de su amiga. No pudo rechazar su efusividad característica ― no quiero que me odies.― De nuevo la abrazó, ya estaba acostumbrada a su cariño rompe barreras, fronteras, rompe universos y planetas que se dejó querer, porque ella quería así, bonito y limpio, como lo hacen las niñas― ¡Te quiero Tsukky, sólo quiero que seas feliz! Y si yo te he herido… prefiero alejarme.

― No seas tonta Sarutobi. ― Tomó entre sus manos las mejillas rosadas de pelilia―Ya te dije que está bien… sean muy felices y por ningún motivo dejes que ese idiota te lastime porque si no, iré yo a abrirle la cabeza con kunais.

La ninja del Oniwaban sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Tsukuyo pasó sus dedos por el cabello largo, observó su cutis limpio, terso y la suavidad de sus labios. Ella también se hubiera enamorado de ella siendo Tsuko.

― Quiero verte pronto… ― pidió Saachan― Matsudaira no me necesitará en un mes… así que tendré más tiempo.

Tsukuyo asintió y ambas caminaron a la estación donde el autobús a Yoshiwara hacía parada. Durante el camino, Sarutobi cambió el tema, habló sobre su trabajo y las líneas de investigación que se seguían para resolver un caso de asesinato a un funcionario fuera de Edo y que Zenzo rechazó la oferta de ir al extranjero a investigar un caso. Tsukuyo como siempre no tenía mucho que contar, Yoshiwara estaba en paz y había muchos más clientes de lo habitual. Al llegar a la parada de la estación, Sarutobi esperó con ella el camión. La líder Hyakka no quiso tomar un taxi porque le gustaba viajar con las personas y así ser parte de la sociedad normal por un rato. Le gustaban las cosas simples.

Entre la ametralladora de palabras que era Sarutobi sobre un reportaje de Shibari que salió en una revista conocida, apareció una patrulla frente a ellas. De la impresión, el kiseru casi cae de los labios rojos de Tsukuyo. La ventana se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando ver una mata castaña y ojos rojos. La puerta del copiloto se abrió, Hikijata caminó hasta donde las ninjas.

De nuevo la sensación donde el corazón no se detiene y quiere salir del pecho, de nuevo el sudor en las manos y el tabaco se extingue a mayor velocidad. Las pupilas de Hijikata se expanden como lo hiciera un hoyo negro que absorbe todo a su paso, pero esta vez quería conservar la única luz de la luna frente a él. Sonrió a modo de saludo. Sarutobi tomó a su amiga de la mano alejándola de él.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya hay sucursal de Yoshiwara aquí o por qué esta esa puta?― desde el asiento del conductor, Sougo Okita comenzó con sus comentarios despectivos― la vamos a arrestar por ejercer la prostitución o porque te robó el corazón Hijikata-san.

― ¡Eres un imbécil! Cierra la boca― Hijikata se acercó hasta la ventanilla y tomó del cuello de la camisa a un sarcástico y burlón muchacho― deja de meterte con ella, no la conoces y no te ha hecho nada malo para que la humilles de esa forma. ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!

― Ahora vez porque no me gusta este tipo para ti… ― Ayame entró en la conversación usando un tono de voz elevado para que los policías la escucharan― no puede poner en orden a sus subordinados y menos defender a su mujer.

― ¡Tú no te metas! No puede dar lecciones una acosadora― se defendió Toshiro.

Tsukuyo y él se regalaban miradas esporádicas en medio de la confusión. Le hizo saber a los tres que los comentarios del jovencito le hacían nada, ya que estaba consciente y acostumbrada a ser llamada de muchas formas despectivas. Sougo dijo que jamás la ofendería, sólo le recordó su posición, su lugar en el mundo, un lugar que en la oscuridad, bajo las sombras y en las sabanas de muchos hombres.

― Hijikata quiso bajarse a saludarte, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ofrecerle un servicio― escupió el castaño.

― ¡Ya me haré cargo de ti más tarde!― exclamó furioso Toshiro y antes de volver a la patrulla se paró frente a Tsukuyo.

― Se supone que están trabajando… pueden seguir su recorrido― dijo Sarutobi mirando con odio a los dos policías. Se colocó entre ellos.

Y con la más sutil de las acciones, Tsukuyo hizo a un lado a su amiga para poder estar frente a Hijikata y escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

― Se me acabo el tabaco del kiseru― dijo la hyaka y en el acto, Toshiro sacó la cajetilla le ofreció el cigarro y prendió su encendedor.

― Vaya escena… ¡te dejo aquí Hijikata-san! Si me preguntan diré que te fuiste con una prostituta― al momento arrancó la patrulla y desapareció.

Ayame en un acto de solidaridad y coraje, lanzó tres kunais que sacó de entre las mangas de su kimono y consiguió darle a dos llantas y a la ventana trasera del auto. Inmediatamente la patrulla se detuvo y Sarutobi corrió hacía él para darle una lección. Fue la primera vez que Hijikata no trato de componer el orden, se quedó junto a Tsukuyo mirando como Saachan, golpeaba a Sougo.

― También sabes cómo educar a las mujeres del bakufu― afirmó Hijikata con el cigarro en sus dedos.

― Deberías aprender a adiestrar a tu subordinado…― dijo mientras Sarutobi le daba patadas a Sougo en el suelo y decía algo como "Esto es por ofender a mi amiga, y esto por molestar a mi hija adoptiva, esto por querer ser mejor S que mi Gin-san"― de lo contrario, se encontrará con ella.

― Parece que arreglaron las cosas― Hijikata expulsó el humo del tabaco al aire― no sé qué fue lo que él vio en la kunoichi del Oniwaban, tú eres más delicada y mucho más considerada.

Su respuesta fue una bonita sonrisa y las mejillas rojas. Quiso responderle tantas cosas, decirle que sí, que ella era todo eso y más que si quería podía acompañarla a darse cuenta que lo que unos desprecian otros lo valoran. Sin embargo, el regreso victorioso de Sarutobi por haber golpeado al niño los interrumpió.

― Lo siento. Sí tú no controlas a ese mocoso lo haré yo… lo malo es que cuando Kagura-chan lo vea, se preguntará quien más lo golpeó aparte de ella... tendré que explicarle para no tener problemas con mi pequeña hija adoptiva.

― No creo que Kagura-chan se moleste que alguien más golpee a su juguete, más bien te felicitará ― Sarutobi no respondió, seguía mirando con recelo al vicecomandante, como cuando un perro de casa se encuentra con un callejero y ladra― Me acostumbraré de cualquier manera a las ofensas de Sougo. Toshiro aprendió a sobrevivir a sus intentos de homicidio.

― ¿Toshiro? ¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre?― Ayame seguía molesta y confundida― ¿dónde demonios esta ese camión? Se hace tarde, debes volver a casa.

― Le diré a Matsudaira que pague las reparaciones de la patrulla, por culpa de su protegida.

La joven de cabellos lilas no supo que decir al respecto, le daba lo mismo en dado caso, Matsudaira no preguntaría. Ella estaba más preocupada por su amiga. Sougo se acercó a ellos mal herido y sin dejar su sonrisa sarcástica…

― Llama una grúa y no digas nada― se limitó a responder Hijikata. Esta vez la severidad del tono de su voz, hizo que el muchacho obedeciera.

El autobús se miró a lo lejos. Mientras Sougo hacia la llamada miraba con desprecio a Tsukuyo. Ahora que conocía sus sentimientos sólo le quedaba sentir pena por él. Si se daba la oportunidad le gustaría decirle que entendía y no quería tomar el lugar de nadie, porque primero estaba retomarse a sí misma. Ayame discutía con Hijikata sobre el costo de la reparación y que por algo Gin-san los llamaba ladrones. Le advirtió que no quería verlo cerca de Tsukuyo porque ella merecía algo mejor.

Las puertas del camión se abrieron. Ayame se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de su amiga que casi a empujones la subía al camión para que no tuviera contacto con Hijikata pero este más astuto subió con ella al camión. Las puertas se cerraron, dejando atrás a una irritada Sarutobi que gritaba improperios que no escucharon. Sougo por otra parte corrió a la patrulla, probablemente por la bazuka.

Había pocos pasajeros que los miraron curiosos, sobre todo porque el uniforme de Hijikata llamaba la atención. Tsukuyo llevaba su habitual kimono negro. Después que Toshiro dejo el pagó por ambos viajes. Quedaron en medio del pasillo ella lo miró confundida y sorprendida. Esperaba una palabra porque pronto comenzarían a alejarse de la zona de patrullaje.

― ¿C-cuando puedo verte?

La sonrisa curiosa de Tsukuyo desapareció. Imaginó el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Hijikata para preguntar aquello, ya que no acostumbraba a ser tan directo. Era como ella y eso lo hacía más sencillo de entender. Tenía que responder antes que diera la vuelta y tomará camino directo a la siguiente parada. Aquella pregunta no era de un cliente, tampoco de un amigo, era una cita, de esas románticas, repetitivas que hay en Yoshiwara.

― Toshiro, tú puedes visitarme cuando desees… ya no como cliente, si no como amigo.

El policía sonrió, se quitó el cigarro de la boca y se lo dio a la Hyakka.

― El camino es largo.

Ella dio una fumada y buscó un lugar para sentarse.

― La próxima vez me gustaría verte en otro lugar que no fuera Yoshiwara― dijo Hijikata acercándose lentamente hasta el rostro perturbado de Tsukuyo― ir al cine, cenar… no sé, me gusta tu compañía y tampoco entiendo bien que es, pero… quiero seguir escuchando las historias de Yoshiwara― ella pudo sentir la frescura de su respiración en su oreja, el aliento a cigarrillo y esa loción a maderas que solía usar.

La piel de la Hyakka se erizó, nadie le había hablado de esa forma al oído o pedirle algo tan directo. Esto no era amistad y a pesar que ambos se sentían cómodos uno con el otro, estaba tomando un rumbo diferente que ninguno quiso aceptar. Decir que se trataba de un amorío o un romance era estúpido, llevaban conociéndose tan poco tiempo. Luego tenían las marcas o sellos característicos de a quien le rompen el corazón.

― Di algo o me sentiré más ridículo de lo que me siento. La gente me mira extraño…

― Claro, sí, está bien― respondió de prisa, casi insegura pero aceptando finalmente.

― Gracias… te esperaré el viernes fuera de la sala de cines cerca de la plaza.

La Hyakka no pudo responder porque el camión frenó antes de la siguiente parada porque se atravesó una motocicleta gris. Acción que provocó que Hijikata tropezar y quedara sus labios rozando los labios de la rubia. Ella no pudo reaccionar, sus manos temblaban y se pasó los dedos por los labios. Su segundo beso… ese había sido su segundo beso indirectamente. Distinto al primero, aunque fue un accidente, sintió la calidez de los labios de Toshiro y la inocencia en ellos. Pues su primer beso fue robado por Gintoki, más por capricho que por gusto, más por diversión que por placer. La estaba molestando a tal punto que la enfado tanto que sólo un beso la calmó.

Y voló como muchas veces… para que sus besos no fueran correspondidos.

― Lo-lo siento… fue― Hijikata estaba demasiado avergonzado y caminó a prisa a la puerta trasera del camión, tocó el timbre y bajo corriendo.

Ella no reaccionó, continuó con la sensación del aliento y aroma de Hijikata que no desaparecería hasta volver a verlo. Se impregnó en su ropa, en la piel, en los cabellos. Su voz fue como una nota musical que quieres sacar de la cabeza.

 _Crippled cruel emotion_

 _Enough to make an ocean turn to green_

 _The silliest of notions_

 _Why Romeo took potion_

 _Basically_

 **-o-**

 **Mil gracias si han llegado hasta aquí, aunque no dejen comentario y sólo agregen a favs y así, me hace feliz, aunque si me encantaría saber sus opiniones por cualquier medio que deseen, incluso esta mi FB para que puedan comentar.**

 **Saludos =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Antes de comenzar, quiero explicarles brevemente porque cambie de Nick, el fandom de Saint Seiya (no todos) pero si algunos me acosaban de manera enfermiza, así que tuve que optar por hacer esto. Pero aquí sigo, Gintama me da fuerzas para seguir._

 **Finalmente el nuevo capítulo de este hermoso fic que ha gustado y se los agradezco mucho. De verdad por leerlo, seguirlo, darle fav y sus comentarios preciosos que me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Luego uno como escritor si ha dejado fics inconclusos por no recibir.**

 **Pues las cosas van avanzando mucho con nuestros protagonistas, no sólo Hijikata y Tsukky si no que Gintokis ya cambia su extraña manera de pensar y pues… avanza, sobre todo con Sougo que finalmente… deben leer para saber.**

 **Encontraran en este capítulo mucho HijiMitsu 3 porque el recuerdo y los sentimientos de Toshi van saliendo y son complejos.**

 **Advertencias:** _pues ya no hay muchas, otra vez palabras malas de Sougo pero es Sougo._

 _ **Notas:**_ _Ifis ya abre una cuenta, así sabrás cada vez que actualizó_

 _KawaiiKagu- No, Gintoki y Sougo no son los malos de la historia aunque parezca, pero necesitaba darles un toque así para que avance la historia e Hijikata y Tsuky estén juntos, además, quise hacerlo de tal manera que no sea vea forzado, que sea creíble._

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Se lo dejamos a la suerte**

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Remember me to one who lives there,_

 _She once was a true love of mine._

― Entiendo― dijo Kondou después de escuchar la explicación de Hijikata sobre los rumores que comenzaron a extenderse por sus visitas a Yoshiwara.

El chisme llegó a oídos del Comandante del Shinsengumi hace una semana. Quiso confirmarlo o negarlo por cuenta propia, aunque Sougo se lo afirmó más de una vez que era verdad. "A Hijikata-san le gustan las prostitutas, como su madre" escupió el castaño. El cotilleo explotó cuando Hijikata se atrevió a llevar por la ciudad a la líder del Hyakka. Conducirla como una dama, cederle el asiento en un lujoso restaurante, invitarla al cine. Kondo no estaba a favor ni en contra, pero el nombre del Shinsengumi estaba de por medio y para la sociedad no estaba bien visto que un hombre de la posición del vice-comandante saliera con una prostituta, lo fuera o no. Conocía lo necesario de Tsukuyo, lo indispensable para saber que no era una mala persona. No llegaba a comprender aún como es que esos dos acabaron saliendo. Sabía que Toshiro no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer, después de Mitsuba cayó en una depresión sentimental al punto de asquearlo las relaciones sentimentales. Por ello se enfocó en su trabajo y la disciplina.

― ¿Te gusta mucho?― preguntó Kondo. Gracias a la confianza que existía entre ellos, quería conocer la realidad de su situación y sus sentimientos. De esa forma apoyaría a su amigo y protegería el nombre del Shinsengumi.

― Aún no lo sé, pero me agrada su compañía― se limitó a responder.

No mintió, estaba confundido. Le agradaba como una buena amiga, pero también le gustaban sus labios y sus piernas. No era fácil ignorar a una rubia despampanante que atraía a millones de hombres. Así que su atracción era normal, pero la comodidad a su lado no tanto.

― Creo que lo estas negando. En verdad te gusta esa mujer pero tienes miedo. Juraste una vez no volver a enamorarte, no por Mitsuba, por ti. Porque no sabes proteger lo que amas. Diría más bien que no sabes amar.

Las palabras de Kondou siempre eran certeras, dichas por un hombre que aunque nadie lo creyera, era inteligente. Hijikata dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y se acostó sobre el tatami apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Pensativo miró el techo.

― Invítala al cuartel a cenar, quiero conocerla― Con ver a Hijikata descifró su corazón, como no lo podía hacer ni el mismo Toshiro. Kondo entendía a cada uno de los integrantes de su agrupación― sí te has fijado en ella debe ser porque es una buena mujer.

Hijikata soltó una risita burlona y se sonrojó. No tenía ganas de replicar. La idea de traer a Tsukuyo al cuartel lo divirtió. La imaginó fuera de lugar, haciendo preguntas y un poco nerviosa. Quizá terminaría haciendo migas con Yamazaki y por su buena voluntad, comprendería los silencios de Saito.

― Te gustan las mujeres puras de corazón― Kondo cruzó los brazos y habló con decisión― la líder del Hyakka es una mujer noble, de buen corazón y pura. Pudiera estar rodeada de la vulgaridad y perversión, pero su alma sigue intacta; igual a Mitsuba.

― Deberías trabajar de psicoanalista, Kondou-san, se te da bien. ¿En qué momento hablas que tengo una fijación por las prostitutas a causa de mi madre?

― Hablo en serio… sólo quiero que aceptes lo que sientes, de lo contrario lo vas a volver a arruinar.

Hijikata se levantó abruptamente, iba a reclamar sobre conocerse a sí mismo, pero la conversación fue interrumpida por Yamazaki. Dijo que Yorozuya había llegado y quería hablar con él. Hijikata miró a Kondou como el hijo que busca ayuda del padre cuando se ha metido en una travesura.

― Dile que pase― ordenó Kondou― él nunca es tan formal, siempre hace lo que le da la gana. ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

― Supongo quiere hablar en privado― Hijikata se levantó con cansancio. Tomó su sacó y caminó a la puerta

― Le dije que esperara en la sala de juntas― observó Yamazaki nervioso.

― Usen mejor tu habitación, por si se pelean, no quiero que rompan nada― agregó Kondo guiñando un ojo.

Ignoró el comentario, se calzó los zapatos y caminó hasta donde Yorozuya esperaba. Intuía que no estaba ahí por visita social. Se sintió culpable y no entendía porque. Ya había superado esa parte desde la última vez que hablaron. ¿Qué quería esta vez?

Encontró al Yorozuya sentado frente a una mesita bostezando. Hijikata se sentó frente a él y le ofreció algo de beber, Gintoki negó.

― ¿Y bien? No tengo mucho tiempo, aún tengo que revisar algunos reportes y sellarlos― explicó el vice-comandante.

― ¿Va en serio? Lo tuyo con Tsukky― Hijikata hubiera preferido que lo retara a un duelo no escuchar aquella pregunta de él― oye no es lo que crees, ambos son mis amigos. No quiero que los idiotas del Bakufu la hagan sentir mal por tu culpa.

Gintoki siempre decía lo que pensaba, importándole nada lo que los demás entendieran o se ofendieran. Le hizo saber a Hijikata que por ningún motivo quería que ambos tuvieran problemas. Los rumores se extendieron tanto que Matsudaira lo iba a felicitar cuando lo viera, esto lo sabía por Ayame. Fue claro, no quería tampoco que su organización se ensuciara por el nombre de Yoshiwara. Aún vivían en una sociedad llena de apariencias y superficial. Aunque si iba en serio, los apoyaría con tal que ninguno la pasará mal. Hijikata se sorprendió por la declaración.

Se quedó sin palabras o tal vez se quedaron en Yoshiwara, el caso es que no respondió. Miró con fijeza la mesa de madera y pensó en miles de respuestas que no diría. Pese a tener sentido el discurso de Gintoki no se atrevió a decirle que sí, le encantaría ir en serio pero no era tan sencillo. Quizá para Yorozuya lo era, un sujeto que ha tenido más experiencias sexuales que amorosas podía decirlo, él no. Su silencio molestó a Gintoki.

― ¡Contesta! ¿A caso están jugando? Crees que ella es pura mercancía. ¿Ya has pagado los dos millones de yens? ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

― A ti que más te da― ante el tono elevado de la voz de Gintoki, Hijikata respondió de la misma manera, retando a su compañero― eres quien menos debe preguntar eso. ¡Tú tienes una relación a escondidas con la protegida de Matsudaira!

El rostro de Gintoki que ya era blanco, se tornó traslucido y un sudor frío recorrió sus sienes. Cansado, recargó su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y apoyó su mejilla en la mano, miró la victoria de Hijikata y sonrió.

― Nada mal, Oogushi. ¿Tendrás algo de sake para relajarnos?

― Siempre tienes que salir con alguna idiotez. Y no, no hay sake.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, Hijikata escuchó el suspiró largo que dio el protagonista.

― Viniste sólo a preguntar si iba en serio con tu amiga. ¿Tanto te preocupas por ella? ¿La quieres?

La respuesta de Yorozuya fue una sonora carcajada que pudo escucharse por todo el Shinsengumi. Hijikata se sintió ofendido, como si querer a Tsukuyo fuese un chiste.

― ¿Entonces?

― Es que… siempre preguntan lo mismo cuando un hombre se preocupa por una amiga. ¿Por qué no me preguntas si te quiero a ti? No has pensando que me puedes gustar…

Hijikata se cansó de la actitud burlona y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza mientras le pedía que fuera serio en la situación o como para que había ido a verlo. Una vez recompuesto de su ataque de risa, Gintoki se acomodó en su asiento, dejo que se relajara el ambiente. Toshiro fumó otro cigarro, esperó con los brazos cruzados que hablara.

― ¿Entonces no te importan las consecuencias? ¿Qué harás cuando todos te señalen o te miren como apestado? Cuando a Tsukuyo no la inviten a los juegos de canasta las señoras del Bakufu, o a tu hijo lo molesten por ser hijo de una prostituta.

― ¡Oye! Estás yendo muy lejos, sólo somos amigos y tú ya nos has casado ― gritó Toshiro al escuchar la posible vida que tendrían según la mente desequilibrada de Gintoki.

― Hay que pensar en el futuro, vice-comandante.

― ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Has pensando la vida que le vas a dar a la ninja? No tienes ni en que caerte muerto, aunque ella tiene suficiente dinero para mantenerse ambos.

― Claro que sí. Un día huiremos de aquí y no nos volverán a ver.

― ¿Es en serio…?― Hijikata se relajó un momento, más por desconcierto que por ganas― ¿por qué entonces no haces publico tus sentimientos?― Gintoki sonrió como idiota y desvió la mirada― al final no somos tan distintos. Será que te reflejas en mí.

Gintoki se encogió de hombros. Lo que tenía que decir ya lo había dicho. Le repitió que no quería ver llorar a su amiga o vendría a romperle la cara, comentó que a ella le había hecho la misma advertencia sobre él, no iba a dudar en decirle sus verdades si se enteraba que trató mal a su amigo. Hijikata estaba sorprendido por la manera de protegerlos. Podía ser que se sintiera culpable, sino que por su causa ellos se conocieron. Finalmente todos a su alrededor sin excepción enredaron sus vidas a por él.

Gintoki fue el arquitecto de sus destinos.

El vicecomandante respiró profundo y miró los ojos carmesí de Yorozuya. En ellos había incertidumbre. Reconocía que esa nostalgia no era por Tsukuyo, a ella jamás la miró como mujer más que como amiga. Y el lazó que Hijikata tenía con Gintoki era fuerte, compatibles en muchos aspectos. Le hubiera gustado saber que pensaba en realidad. ¿Qué trato de decir con aquello de irse lejos con la ninja y no volver jamás? ¿Hablaba en serio? Ante esa posibilidad y su preocupación por ambos, lo aceptó. Fue más como otorgarle un regalo para que dejara de estar angustiado por ellos que lo confesó.

― Sí, me gusta, pero dejémoslo a la suerte, que las cosas sucedan, como tiene que ser.

Gintoki sonrió tranquilo, notó como se relajaba al curvar su espalda. Su presencia se hizo cada vez más amigable hasta escuchar una leve risita de su parte. Mismo Toshiro estaba sorprendió por la declaración. No tuvo más remedio que decirle a esos ojos tristes la verdad de su mismo corazón.

― Gracias― respondió Gintoki. Se preparó para despedirse― supongo que vine aquí buscando una respuesta y me lleve una lección.

― ¿De qué hablas?― pregunto Hijikata intrigado.

Su amigo no respondió, agitó la mano en señal de despedida y cruzó la puerta. No sin antes mandarle sus saludos a la líder Hyakka.

Aquello fue significativo, dio un paso más sobre sus sentimientos. Admitir que en realidad le gustaba y deseaba algo más era un peso menos en su pesada maleta. Podía ver a Kondo a la cara y decirle que quizá un día libre traería a Tsukuyo. Más tranquilo, regresó a sus actividades.

Los pasillos del cuartel estaban despejados, muchos de los miembros estaban en misiones o trabajando fuera. Kondo ya había salido a hacer algunas diligencias. Antes de entrar a su habitación y continuar con el trabajo, Sougo lo esperaba recargado en la puerta. La mirada que le dedicó llevaba más resentimiento que odio. Toshiro tragó saliva. Enfrentarlo después de lo que se confesó, era como enfrentarla a ella.

― Dame permiso, tengo que trabajar― pidió Hijikata con sorna.

El muchacho se movió y entró con él a la habitación.

― Se supone que comienza tu turno de patrullaje en media hora. Debes estar listo― recordó Hijikata.

Colgó su sacó en el perchero y desabotonó un poco su camisa para estar más cómodo. Pasaría la mayor parte de la tarde en ese escritorio. Esperó una respuesta del muchacho que sólo lo miraba con interés.

― Parece que hoy todos quieren hablar conmigo. Suéltalo ya.

― Te escuche. ¿Por qué ella y no mi hermana?

Después de varios días, Sougo se atrevió a tener esa conversación. Dio una onda fumada al cigarro y le pidió a Sougo que se sentará. Era la primera vez que dejaba su sadismo y orgullo para enfrentarlo. Las veces anteriores sólo eran peleas e insultos pero Sougo no lo decía. Necesitaba desahogarse. Una parte de Hijikata quería darle una explicación al muchacho. Tenía una idea de los reclamos que él haría, el problema era que sus respuestas nunca estaban listas para salir. Tenía un buen argumento. No era su hermana, no era por ella ni por nada en particular. Él la amaría siempre, por las siguientes vidas. Mitsuba significaba mucho para él. ¿Cómo explicarle al hermano de la mujer que amaba, que había que continuar, que fuera realista y que a la vida llegan nuevas personas?

Otras personas.

― Mi hermana quería verte feliz― señaló Sougo con una voz melodiosa― y aunque sé el amor que ella te tenía, para mí es difícil perdonarte.

Había en Sougo una actitud que no encajaba con su personalidad habitual. Si escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Yorozuya lo explicaría. No quiso preguntarle, lo dejo hablar, necesitaba sacar todo el rencor que había en él. Lo estaba asfixiando. Desmoronaba su pequeña existencia dentro de la vida de Hijikata. Siempre comprendió su sentir con respecto a Mitsuba, y todo lo que se desencadeno a causa de su decisión. El hecho de no arrepentirse jamás de su elección, es lo que enfurecía a Sougo. La aparente frialdad ante la situación, su indiferencia momentos antes de morir su hermana.

El mismo Hijikata sabía que merecía todo el desprecio de Sougo.

Puede que no lo entienda nadie y tampoco pretende que lo entiendan, pero nunca se ha arrepentido de sus sentencias. Sabía que debía aguantar los malos tratos de Sougo, era parte de su "castigo" Aunque ahora no estaba seguro a donde lo llevaría esa nueva faceta.

Y como explicarle a Sougo que las cosas cambian, que conforme sucede la vida todos se deforman o componen, siempre hay metamorfosis en las personas. Como decirle que estaba experimentando sensaciones distintas. Que en su corazón siempre estaría ella, porque fue la primera mujer que amo y no esperaba repetir ese sentimiento en especial de nuevo. Era complejo decirle a Sougo que aprendió a vivir con el recuerdo y el amor de su hermana en silencio, en el olvido, en un cajón de recuerdos que sólo abre en días lluviosos. No encontró las palabras para expresar que, si bien le gustaba Tsukuyo no sabía a donde lo llevaría ese acto. Porque había mucho barullo alrededor y estaba en juego su puesto, la asociación y la dignidad.

Como pudo, entre paráfrasis, tartamudeos y vueltas a las frases, le dijo lo que pensaba. Sougo miró el suelo mientras lo escuchaba. Hijikata repetía constantemente amar a Mitsuba. Como si eso le diera consuelo a Sougo.

― ¡Basta Hijikata-san! Ya comprendí. No soy un niño de cinco años. Sé lo que tratas de decir.

Escucharlo le provocó un suspiro y un peso menos a esa maleta llena de piedras y responsabilidades.

― Hubieras empezado por eso desde el principio. Después de todo no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Mi hermana fue muy tonta al enamorarse de ti, pero eso la hizo feliz. Hasta su muerte. Debo darte crédito, creo.

― N-no digas eso, Sougo… yo.

El menor se levantó fastidiado del asiento. Cansado porque las piernas se entumieron y porque Hijikata se notaba más débil. Desde esa vista, percibió que los años ya habían pasado por él. La madurez se afiló en su rostro, la dureza de sus manos y las cicatrices escondidas bajo la ropa.

― Haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo bien, Hijikata idiota. Prometo ya no ofender a la puta de tu novia… pero me gusta molestarte, a ella cuando la vea le pediré disculpas.

― A ella más que a nadie.

― Aunque el Shinsengumi le caiga encima mierda por tu relación, tendremos que sostenlo.

Luego salió de la habitación sin despedirse. Azotó la puerta soji al deslizarla. Hijikata sonrió aliviado y encendió otro cigarro. El día aun no terminaba, quedaban muchas horas más al día y mucho trabajo sobre la mesa. La conversación había tenido un final escueto pero al menos Sougo no jodería más a la pobre Hyakka que no tenía la culpa de estar enredada con él. Agradeció que el muchacho entendiera.

En tanto pensaba, acomodó el desorden del escritorio. Había papeles desordenados, cenicero con colillas de cigarro, envolturas de chicles, lápices, libros que movió de lugar. Las hojas bajo los libros salieron volando por los aires al moverlos. Dejaron ver entre ellas una fotografía vieja, donde Mitsuba sonreía y él estaba a su lado. Ya había olvidado esa imagen. La tomó entre sus manos, acarició el rostro de la joven con las yemas de sus dedos. Pensó en lo maravillosa que era, el color de voz, las tiernas palabras, su melancolía al despedirse de él.

Lloró bajito y despacio.

Musitó su nombre como un secreto, un hechizo, algo que está prohibido.

Después la guardo dentro en un sobre amarillo que dejo en uno de sus cajones. El viento agitó las hojas que quedaban en el escritorio y por un momento creyó escuchar su risa. Ella quería que fueras feliz, recordó las palabras de Sougo. Al menos por ella debería serlo, solo o acompañado, pero debía serlo.

Regresó al escritorio y limpió lo que quedaba. Llamó la atención la luz parpadeante de su celular. Había dos mensajes, uno de Matsudaira y otro de Tsukuyo. El primero era notificación del director de la policía, donde le pedía verlo el día de mañana a las diez en punto y el segundo era un agradecimiento por la cita y un buenos días.

 _Between the salt water and the sea strand,_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

 **-o-**

 **Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, voy a darles una bella historia =) porque se lo merecen, ustedes y estos personajes con el corazón roto.**

 **Por cierto, les comento que este fic tendrá sólo 10 capitulos, así que faltan 3 más para que finalice. Estén al pendiente.**

 **Ifis de nuevo, abre una cuenta ;)**

 **Ileana, deberías dejarme un rew por aquí también, aunque tú siempre me dejas tus impresiones en FB. Sería lindo que también se quedaran marcadas aquí :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**La octava parte y estoy emocionada porque Ifis ya se abrió una cuenta. Me alegra nena hermosa y pues espero que les vaya gustando este fic, ya comienza lo bueno, la acción dijeran, y cosas interesantes que deben suceder para que se desarrolle la trama y los personajes comiencen a soltar sus emociones.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por sus hermosos rews, la continuidad, por darle me gusta, favoritos, seguimiento, etc. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque no comenten, lo leen.**

 **Nota:** _GinSachi love and ring. Porfin HijiTsuky_

 _La letra de la canción al inicio y al final es Suspicion de LP. Creo que muchas canciones de esa artista LP me han inspirado para escribir este fic._

 **Advertencias: ¡** _MUCHOS BESOS!_

 **Feliz lectura : )**

 **-o-**

 **Se lo dejamos a la suerte**

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Cut right to the chase and_

 _Choose your words to make it_

 _Clear to me_

 _You seem so heaven sent but_

 _Somehow I still invent the fear in me_

Las posibilidades de encontrar a personas indeseables en la misma ciudad, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, son de un 50% siguiendo las reglas de estadística, la suerte, la ley de atracción o el universo. Aunque para Hijikata Toshiro era más bien una maldición, un mal augurio, la salación. Sobre todo porque no estaba solo. Citó a Tsukuyo en una cafetería elegante en el centro de Edo. Quizá para impresionarla, quizá porque ella no conocía el mundo arriba de Yoshiwara. El caso es que estaba muy sorprendida por la decoración, las luces tenues cerca de las mesas, los colores rojos y negros de las paredes y muebles. Su mesa estaba cerca de un ventanal, desde donde podía apreciar toda la ciudad y sus luces amarillas que le daban vida como las luciérnagas al bosque. Él no dejaba de ver el brillo en sus ojos, admirada por cada detalle. Contemplando la sonrisa de Tsukuyo cuando vio aparecer un platillo extranjero en su mesa. Hasta que vio pasar una pareja que llamó la atención y captó todas las miradas alrededor. Era Gintoki, enfundado en un traje blanco en compañía de una elegante Sarutobi Ayame. Su kimono rosa pastel con flores bordadas a mano y un hermoso peinado con un tocado de flores, era la sensación del lugar. Aunque ellos no parecieron notarlos se sintió incómodo. ¿Por qué de todos los restaurantes de Edo eligieron este? Debía ser por la exclusividad del lugar y tomando en cuenta que Sarutobi estaba dentro de las filas de la elite, era obvio que conociera el lugar y por Matsudaira. Por un momento creyó que lo querían fastidiar, era una cualidad de esos dos. Intentó relajarse, su acompañante conversaba animadamente sobre el sabor del platillo y trataba de adivinar las especias con las que condimentaron.

Su vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo con un escote discreto, le permitió olvidarse de ese par de problemáticos. Suspiró mientras bebía una copa de vino. Por su puesto para Tsukuyo ni una gota de alcohol, no quería ser impertinente.

― ¿Qué mas te dijo Matusudaira-san?― preguntó Tskuyó mientras cortaba un pedazo de filete.

Había pasado una semana desde que Toshiro se reunió con el jefe de la policía. A grandes rasgos le comentó a Kondo y a ella. No hubo mucho alboroto. De hecho lo felicitó por tener buen gusto en cuanto a mujeres y que, había aprendido de él sobre mujeres caras, mujeres codiciadas, mujeres finas y prudentes. Hijikata quiso decirle que no era lo que él creía, sólo le dijo que su vida personal no involucraría al Shinsengumi o su trabajo en general. Matsudaira no estaba preocupado, entendía bien las relaciones de los hombres de gobierno con prostitutas de lujo. Aunque un poco de discreción le ayudaría, él fue quien recomendó ese restaurante, el cual reservaba sus cortesías a funcionarios. Claro que eso no iba decirle.

― Sólo quiso asegurarse que la situación no se saliera de control. Me dio algunas recomendaciones.

― Ese viejo es experto… sé de buena fuente que ha gastado más en mujeres y alcohol que en su familia― respondió Tsukuyo antes de beber el jugo de manzana.

― Lo sé. No te preocupes.

― ¿Preocuparme? Cuando vives en la noche ya nada te preocupa.

Tsukuyo le gustaba porque le importaba poco lo que pensaran de ella. El haber crecido en un ambiente hostil y juzgado, la hizo inmune. Se hubiera tratado de otra mujer, estaría preocupada por el que dirán o su trabajo. Ella estaba calmada, saboreando su cena y elogiando el sazón del chef. Por un momento olvidó que a cinco mesas estaba Gintoki y su chiflada novia.

― ¿A qué hora inicia el Kabuki, Toshiro?― le gustaba el sonido de su voz cantar su nombre. Era como si lo llamará desde lejos. Sonrió.

― En tres horas, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar la cena.

Tsukuyo eligió ver teatro Kabuki, porque alguna vez escuchó a una de las jóvenes de Yoshiwara haber salido con un actor. Él solía contarle historias del teatro y todo el trabajo para montarlo. Así que tuvo curiosidad de conocer ese arte. Estaba emocionada como niña pero lo ocultaba bastante bien tras su sensual vestido y sus labios rojos. Hikijata había ido un par de veces con Kondo y Sougo. Estaba seguro que le gustaría.

Creyendo que todo estaba en orden, que la velada sería perfecta y que seguirían conversando animadamente, degustó su corte de carne y la ensalada con calma. Sin embargo, las fuertes risas de ciertos clientes más adelante, llamarón la atención de la rubia quien giró para conocer a los dueños del escándalo.

― No vale la pena― dijo Hijikata tratando de hacer que Tsukuyo continuara con su cena― créeme te vas a llevar una mala impresión.

La Hyakka contrariada sonrió con timidez, miró su plato a medio comer. Las risas no se apagaban, se estaba saliendo de control la paz y tranquilidad del restaurante. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué Gintoki decidió que era el momento de decirle al mundo que estaba con la ninja?

― Y creí que la borracha y escandalosa era yo― dijo Tsukuyo un poco fastidiada del ruido. Llamó a un mesero que caminaba cerca y pidió que le informaran a la pareja que incomodaban a los clientes.

― Disculpe, señora― dijo el mesero, cosa que indignó a Tsukuyo. La habían llamado señora. ¡SEÑORA! Roja de la vergüenza y el enojo, escuchó al mesero― es un cliente muy importante, regularmente no viene muy seguido, pero es miembro del Bakufu… sin embargo, puedo invitarles una botella de vino por los inconvenientes.

La rubia miró molesta a Hijikata, buscando su apoyó, la ayuda de un esposo cuando se va a reprender a su hijo.

― Yo lo solucionaré― dijo el Shinsengumi. El mesero se hizo a un lado cuando lo vio levantarse de su asiento. Caminó en dirección a la mesa ruidosa.

Pensar en las palabras "Es un cliente importante miembro del Bakufu" lo hizo sentir asqueado. Sarutobi usando sus influencias para hacer lo que quiera en el restaurante, eso sólo significaba que Matsudaira le había dado más poder del que creía tener.

Tsukuyo se quedó en la mesa, mirando fijamente al mesero, con muchas ganas de gritarle que no era señora. Aunque se preguntó que tal vez, salir con Toshi la hacía lucir así. Se sintió avergonzada y no dijo nada.

Para sorpresa de Hijikata, los dos novios tenían una pequeña fiesta en una sección exclusiva del restaurante. Un pequeño cubículo con la mejor vista de la ciudad. Los comensales más cercanos miraron el andar decidido del policía. Clavó su mirada en el permanente natural que parecía muy divertido, bebiendo vino, comiendo pasteles, chocolates y helado. ¿Qué clase de restaurante era ese que daba postres primero antes de plato principal?

La primera en verlo fue Saachan, dejo de reírse cuando vio al vice-comandante de pie frente a la mesa. Sus ojos claros se fijaron en sus ropas, un traje negro impecable y un pañuelo rojo en la bolsa izquierda del saco. Gintoki automáticamente al ver la expresión de su novia, miró a Hijikata.

― ¿Vienes a arrestarnos?― preguntó en tono sarcástico. Saachan enseguida rió.

― ¡Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido, idiota! Estás molestando a los clientes.

― Que amargado eres― Gintoki ignoró su comentario y dio una mordida a su rebanada de pastel de fresa― ¿qué haces aquí?

― ¿Qué se supone que se hace en un restaurante? Comer, no hacer una fiesta, para eso está tu casa, la de ella, un bar, el hotel…

― Al hotel iremos después de cenar, Hijikata-san… no seas aburrido. Estamos celebrando.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio. Hijikata sonrió lacónicamente. Gintoki suspiró y buscó su copa de vino.

― Al menos aprendiste algo, pedazo de imbécil ― soltó Hijikata― si están celebrando su noviazgo oficial, está bien, sólo no molesten a los demás.

― ¡Espera! ¿Tsukky está contigo?― preguntó Saachan, se levantó emocionada de su asiento― ¿dónde? Por qué la trajiste aquí. ¿Cierto?

― La misma pregunta te haría a ti. ¿Por qué traes a este vago a un lugar como este?

Gintoki río y antes de responder, tomó de la muñeca a Saachan para que se sentara en su lugar de nuevo, frente a él. Hijikata observó la mesa, había además de pasteles y fruta, comida tradicional y una botella de vino. También una pequeña caja cubierta por terciopelo rojo vacía. Instintivamente miró las manos de Sarutobi. Había un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra pequeña brillante, en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. En su garganta sintió que se atoraba la carne que recién comió.

― Hemos venido a este restaurante desde hace varios meses, Toshi― explicó Gintoki en tono de burla― jamás habíamos tenido una queja.

― ¡Quiero ver a Tsuky! ¿Por qué si has venido con ella, cierto?

― Aprende un poco de respeto…― se limitó a decir Hijikata, ignoró a Sarutobi que hacia berrinche sentada por querer ver a Tsukuyo.

― O podrían celebrar con nosotros. Cumplimos un año de acoso, de sadomasoquismo, de si pero no, de acompañarnos la existencia, de aceptar que nos queremos con todo y nuestros lados molestos… como un viejo matrimonio.

― Gi-Gin-san― musitó Sarutobi sonrojada. Hundió sus ojos en el mantel sucio de vino y mermelada― ¿por qué dices esas cosas tan lindas?

Notó que Gintoki ni Sarutobi estaban ebrios, estaban tan sobrios y locos como siempre. Sólo era su estado natural de ser irreverentes y alegres, tal para cual. Siguió observando el anillo en las manos delicadas de Sarutobi y como ella se pasaba el cabello tras las orejas de forma tímida. Ella no se atrevió a verlo, era como si ni ella misma creyera lo que sucedía. Su felicidad era una especie de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo un hallazgo formidable. Sintió empatía por su buena suerte.

― Lo que sea, cállense que molestan― finalizó Hijikata.

Un mesero se acercó a ellos, preguntando a Sarutobi si estaba todo bien. Ella dijo que sí, que el hombre de traje negro era un amigo que paso a saludar. Pidió una disculpa y el mesero se retiró. Hijikata iba a hacer lo mismo pero Tsukuyo, apareció justo en su camino de vuelta.

Gintoki y Saachan la miraron maravillados. Aquel sensual vestido negro no sólo la hacía ver más madura, si no que resaltaba todos sus encantos. Su cabello suelto le daba un aspecto de señora de sociedad así como el collar de diamantes en su cuello y los aretes del mismo material.

― ¡Que bonita te ves Tsuky!― fue lo primero que dijo Sarutobi antes de abrazarla― ¿qué te hizo ese vice-comandante amargado? ¿Quieres que le diga a Matsudaria-san?

― La única que hace algo aquí, eres tú. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Puedo oírlos desde nuestra mesa― respondió Tsuky sin apartarse de ella, dejando que su abrazó la siguiera confortando― ¿por qué tanto ruido?

Nadie respondió. Sarutobi susurró algo al oído que ninguno de los dos hombres pudieron escuchar. Aunque la reacción de Tsukuyo pudo decir todo. Su piel palideció, fue como si viera un fantasma, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que se perdieron en un punto lejano. Sarutobi se alejó de ella y la tomó de las manos. Hijikata dijo algo sobre regresar a su mesa pero Tsuky no reaccionó o más bien estaba tratando de entender lo que dijo Sarutobi. Gintoki seguía con el vino, invitó a los dos a quedarse en la mesa, argumentó que la vista es especial que a veces, a ratos se puede ver el cielo despejado de naves, a veces, pueden observarse las estrellas.

― Gracias por la invitación― dijo Tsuky con una bonita sonrisa, apretó fuerte las manos de Sarutobi y miró el anillo― ¿de dónde sacó el dinero para comprarlo?― la escucharon susurrar.

Gintoki casi escupe el vino. Sarutobi se encogió de hombros y miró a Gintoki.

― La gente le debe muchos favores…― fue su respuesta.

Antes que pudiera responder algo, Hijikata la tomó de la cintura para llevarla de nuevo a la mesa. Lentamente Tsukuyo soltó las manos de Sarutobi como si dejara escapar el agua entre sus dedos. Saachan observó como Hijikata tomaba delicadamente su cintura y con su otra mano acomodaba sus mechones dorados que caían descuidados sobre su rostro. Ante esa visión que sólo notó Sarutobi, porque Gintoki estaba más entretenido en no ahogarse por la pregunta indiscreta de Tsukuyo, Saachan lo notó.

Ninguno volteó a verlos. Tsukuyo se dejó guiar por el vice-comandante

― Hijikata de verdad está enamorado de Tsukky― dijo mientras los veía alejarse.

― Te lo había dicho… pero piensas que bromeo― respondió Gintoki― ven, quiero que me des un beso― tiró de su muñeca derecha hasta hacer que ella callera frente a él, lo bastante cerca para quedar a centímetros de su rostro― bésame― ordenó él con la más sutil de las voces.

Antes de besarlo, Sarutobi pasó uno de sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios. Luego como si se tratara del acto más devocionario y un ritual, lo besó. Como se besarían los pies de un santo, la mano de un hacedor de milagros, el suelo que pisa.

Cuando volvieron a su mesa, la comida para Tsukuyo no tuvo el mismo sabor. Observó la botella de vino y después a Hijikata. Necesitaba un trago, necesitaba salir, no estaba lista para aquella noticia. Hijikata notó la perturbación de su acompañante y rápidamente pidió la cuenta. No quiso hablar de ello así que cambió el tema, dijo que podrían comprar algún postre en la plaza antes de ir al teatro. La sensación de que ella escapara lo aterró. Lo mejor sería escapar juntos.

― Quiero beber― dijo finalmente Tsukuyo y en cuanto puso una mano en la botella, Hijikata la arrebató.

― ¡No! ¿Crees que con eso solucionas cómo te sientes? ¿Creí que ya lo habías superado? ¿Aún lo quieres?

Tsukuyo negó con la cabeza. El mesero llegó con la cuenta. Sin ver la cantidad, Hijikata dejo unos billetes que sumaban más de la cuenta. Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron a toda prisa del restaurante. Dejando atrás las risas y la felicidad de ese par de idiotas.

Una vez en la calle, el viento fresco relajó a la hyakka. Despejó su mente y enfrío su cabeza. Los celos desaparecieron y los hubiera igual. Miró a Hijikata que sacó un cigarro. Antes de sacar su kiseru que necesitaba con urgencia, acomodó su chal de lino blanco. Ambos sacaron el humo casi al mismo tiempo.

― No te volveré a traer aquí― aseguró Hijikata― si vamos a encontrarnos con ellos, es mejor que no sea así.

La rubia sonrió agradecida. Hijikata tomó su cintura de nuevo para retomar el camino por las calles. Faltaba una hora y media para el teatro Kabuki. Ninguno de los dos sabía dónde matar el tiempo. Además a Tsukuyo se le apagó la voz. Hijikata se sintió incomodó. Ella aún tenía un sentimiento por el Yorozuya y eso lo desesperó. El cigarro le ayudó a calmar sus nervios. Después de todo, sólo eran amigos. Ella misma había dicho que lo eran. Tampoco es que él tuviera muchas ganas u oportunidad de tener algo con ella, sin embargo, las miradas, las palabras, los roces de sus manos, decían un poco más.

Mientras su mente se llenaba de un montón de tonterías, sintió la mano derecha de Tsukuyo deslizarse por su brazo hasta conseguir tomarse de él. Ella no dijo nada, estaba concentrada en su kiseru y en el camino hacia quien sabe dónde. Aquel acto hizo que el corazón de ambos se calmara. La mano que se aferró al brazo de Hijikata fue cubierta por la mano libre de él. Y se detuvieron.

Tsukuyo miró inquieta la acción pero no se quejó. Estaban en medio de una calle transitada. Había vehículos que pasaban a otra velocidad. Luces de edificios, anuncios, una noche que no se podía ver por culpa de las naves. Niños que corrían delante de sus padres, otras parejas que caminaban alegres y ellos. Detenidos por el tiempo.

― Discúlpame― dijo Hijikata y la besó.

No hubo necesidad de que sus cuerpos estuvieran uno frente al otro. Él acercó su rostro al de ella y tocó sus labios que ella abrió despacio aceptando el beso. Eso evitó que sus lágrimas salieran. Luego lo abrazó sin dejar de besarlo. Un beso con sabor a tabaco, menta, cardamomo y vino. El mismo sabor que hay en Yoshiwara.

Aferró su cintura entre sus brazos mientras ella rodeó su cuello. Y no importó que los miraran, que fuera un acto impropio besar en la calle. Que de malo había en darse un beso. Él hace muchos años que no sentía otros labios y Tsukuyo había tenido una mala experiencia con su primer y único beso. Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero la gente aunque los observó, paso de ellos, como si fueran un cartel de publicidad, el anuncio de una película, el último capítulo de una novela.

Un beso prolongado, profundo, que los hizo perderse, olvidarse de todo y quedar mareados por el éxtasis. Una vez se separaron, respiraron agitados. Ambos con las mejillas rojas, avergonzados de sus propios impulsos, de su necesidad de sentir. No se miraron, siguieron caminando sin decir nada. Con la temperatura ardiendo. Con sus manos entrelazadas, aferrándose. Hijikata se sintió acalorado y el sudor delató sus nervios. Desconoció de dónde sacó el valor para besarla y porque ella no lo rechazó. Quizá lo estaba haciendo como revancha y sería triste. Sin embargo, Tsukuyo estaba temblando, de pies a cabeza y su corazón… su corazón quería otro beso, muchos y más de la sensación cálida del cuerpo del vicecomandante.

Se sentía bien.

Dos calles más adelante, como si se hubieran sincronizado sus mentes, estado de acuerdo sus cuerpos, volvieron a dejarse llevar. Un beso antes de cruzar la avenida más transitada de Edo. Un beso impulsivo que los llevará lejos. Todo dio vueltas a su alrededor, todo se suspendió al mismo tiempo. Las pantallas en los edificios dejaron de anunciar comerciales y las canciones se apagaron. Un beso, dos, tres… no se dieron cuenta que el teatro Kabuki estaba de lado contrario de donde ellos estaban.

 _Crippled cruel emotion_

 _Enough to make an ocean turn to green_

 _The silliest of notions_

 _Why Romeo took potion_

 _Basically_

 **-o-**

 **UwU**

 **Pues… ya tienen lo que tanto querían, besos y sentimientos confesados y una sorpresa. La verdad es que escribir de que le rompen el corazón a Tsuky y que ella encuentre algo mejor, me encanta… la quiero feliz y así al mismo tiempo tengo a mi OTP junta y nadie sufre :p**

 **Gracias por leer… esperando sus comentarios y opiniones.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya no sé qué decir, siempre quiero expresar mi agradecimiento a todos los que leen pero más a los que dejan comentario sobre esta historia, porque ustedes me hacen ver si voy bien o mal o me dicen mis fallas si las hay, no es fácil escribir crack y más cuando estos dos personajes se han visto tan poco y por sus personalidades diversas y más cuando la chica en cuestión es fan del protagonista y él… él también jajajaja**

 **Los amo! A ustedes mucho y espero que este capítulo satisfaga sus necesidades de zukulencia porque… OJO hay H xxx cositas sucias, sólo para adultos jujuuuuu jajajaja Bueno y unas sorpresas, les advierto que puede que les de un infartillo por algunas situaciones.**

 **Sin más ya casi llegamos a la recta final y gracias por la espera pero de verdad he andado ocupadilla. :D**

 **Besos**

 **Advertencias:** _Sí, hay hentai pero es bien erótico, nada sucio ni vulgar, o sea cosa rica nada más jojojo_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Capítulo 9**

En la sala-estudio de la Yorozuya se respiraba un aire tenso y desesperante. La rubia inundó el espacio de humo. La pequeña pelirroja tocia de vez en cuando, mientras unas gafas con chico abría las ventanas y la puerta para ventilar. El niño deseaba también que se ventilara el mal humor de la mujer. Ella en cambio cruzaba las piernas inquieta y movía su pie con insistencia. La mirada que le dedicó al jefe de la Yorozuya no era nada amistosa, había reproche y hasta culpa. Sin embargo, el líder estaba bastante tranquilo mientras terminaba de leer un artículo en una revista. Ese texto era la causa del mal humor de la hyakka, para Gintoki aquel contenido era algo que vio venir desde meses atrás. Al terminar de leer, dejo sobre la mesa el artículo.

― Tomaron un buen ángulo― observó el peliblanco al mirar la fotografía que acompañaba a la columna amarillista donde se exponía la relación del Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi con la encargada de la protección de Yoshiwara. La imagen mostraba a los dos protagonistas muy juntos, Hijikata parecía susurrarle algo mientras una de sus manos tomaba la cintura de Tsukuyo y con la otra mano sostenía su barbilla, ella tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos. Una de sus manos sobre su pecho que lo hizo resaltar más― ¿Qué puedo decir?

― ¡¿Cómo qué?! ¡Para eso vine! Para que soluciones este problema. Toshiro me ha dicho que han comenzado a cuestionarlo por esta conducta deshonrosa como ellos la llamaron― Tsukuyo dejo la pipa sobre la mesita frente al sillón y luego se echó a llorar. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Shinpachi fue rápidamente por un pañuelo y Kagura la abrazó. Llevaba cinco meses saliendo con el vicecomandante y hasta ese entonces nunca había sucedido nada negativo a su relación. Aunque tenían discusiones como cualquier pareja, a veces tardaban en estar de acuerdo o simplemente aprendieron a respetar que tienen algunos gustos diferentes. Tsukuyo aprendió a quererlo durante estos meses, también porque él supo conquistarla, supo sacarla de esa oscuridad donde se sumergió por culpa de Gintoki. Sanó su corazón roto que al mismo tiempo ella sanaba el de él. Ambos colocaron banditas en sus cicatrices y consiguieron sonreír. Es por ello que ahora Tsuky estaba afligida, Toshi la estaba pasando un poco incómodo por su relación. Se sintió culpable porque aquel día, justo cuando tomaron esa fotografía y se hizo el chisme, ella se aferró en ir al teatro a pesar de las condiciones climáticas, de lo inesperado de la cita. Sí quizá ella no hubiera sido testaruda, su relación seguiría siendo discreta, lo suficiente para no crear escándalos mayores. Ahora su única opción era él. Ese hombre de sonrisa socarrona que se sacaba los mocos ante una situación difícil para ella. Creyó que se estaba riendo, pensó que la castigaba con esa indiferencia por haberse dado por vencida y quedarse con otro hombre. Luego borró toda esa idea estúpida, de cualquier manera él nunca la quiso.

― Te lo pido como amiga, ayúdanos― dijo Tsukuyo frente a su escritorio.

Gintoki la miro abstraído, como si ella no estuviera ahí. Después sonrió. Shimpachi dijo algo que ninguno prestó atención sobre ayudar a los amigos. Kagura gritó que harían todo lo posible por solucionar esta situación. Aunque la última palabra la tenía el jefe.

― ¡Responde! ¿Nos ayudarás? ― luego, sacó un sobre con dinero y lo arrojó a la mesa― necesitamos tú ayuda.

― Vaya, tan fácil era decir eso… por un momento pensé que eras de ese tipo de mujeres egoístas que sólo piensan en ellas. ¡Dijiste la palabra mágica! "Nosotros"

― Eres un tonto― respondió la rubia ante esa lógica y luego regresó al llanto.

― De verdad lo quieres…― susurró Gintoki con una sonrisa sincera― ¡basta! Sabes que no me gusta que ninguna mujer lloré frente a mí. ¿Hijikata sabe que has venido?

― Sí, los dos pensamos que eras el indicado para solucionar este problema.

― Yo no veo problema por ningún lado, Tsuky, veo drama y mucho miedo. ¿Por qué simplemente no se comprometen?― luego se encogió de hombros como si fuera la solución más sencilla.

― ¿Comprometernos?

La opinión quedo en el aire. Los ojos de Tsuky dejaron de llorar y por un momento se imaginó vestida de novia, con una sortija de oro y un hermoso peinado que era cubierto por un velo blanco. La imagen le causó un sentimiento agudo que la regresó al llanto. Vio a Hijikata en su mente vestido con un traje tradicional de matrimonio, ofreciendo su mano para caminar al altar. Negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué ideas estaba pensando? Gintoki podía decir cualquier cosa para que las cosas fueran mas sencillas para él.

― Hace tiempo te lo advertí…― la voz de Gintoki fue dura, casi severa como cuando regañaba a Kagura por una travesura― que habría muchas dificultades entre ustedes. Esta sociedad de apariencias juzga mucho a quien no cumple con sus estándares. Para ellos… no tengo que decirte lo que piensan de ti, lo sabes bien.

Tsukuyo regresó al sillón y tomó el pañuelo que le ofreció Shinpachi. Kagura dijo algo sobre lo asquerosas que eran las personas tratando a Tsuky como basura, como si no valiera. Ella entendía su posición, su lugar en el mundo y dentro de la sociedad. Miró a Gintoki y asintió. Recordó que él le advirtió de los posibles problemas a futuro. Ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente… no iba a permitir que Toshi, su Toshi, porque desde hace dos meses era suyo, porque la quería. Le decía poemas al oído, le regalaba rosas, besaba su cuello y luego sus manos. Porque olía a loción de jazmín y tabaco. Porque acariciaba sus mejillas como si ella fuese la más delicada de las flores. Además sus besos siempre eran suaves, cálidos, con la única intención de hacerla feliz. Por otro lado jamás habían llegado lejos y eso también lo agradecía porque no estaba lista para dar ese paso.

― Lo dejo en tus manos, Gintoki― fue lo último que dijo y salió de la Yorozuya.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras limpió sus lágrimas, aún había pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Deseaba detener el llanto pero no sabía que más hacer. Se sentía culpable. Antes de dar la vuelta y pasar por el bar de Otose una carita conocida salió del local. No tenía mucho que vio a Sarutobi. Últimamente su piel y sus ojos brillaban, sonreía demasiado y había conseguido dejar de ser tan alocada. Llevaba su ropa habitual de trabajo que era cubierta por un haori rosa. Supuso iba a ver a Gintoki. Al verla la abrazó fuerte. Esta vez, Tsukuyo fue la que no quiso separarse de su amiga. Ayame no sabía que sucedía y abrazó más a su amiga. La oyó llorar en su hombro y no dijo nada. Su llanto era fuerte, era profundo y casi inconsolable. Saachan no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, generalmente Tsukuyo era la fuerte, la inteligente y protectora. Pasó su mano por la mata dorada y la llevó al bar de Otose. Dentro, sirvieron té verde caliente. Otose la reconoció, hace tiempo la había visto venir a casa de Gintoki y arrojarle cosas a la cara, la segunda vez, la vio luchar por defender el barrio. Sabía a qué se dedicaba y como buena mujer de costumbres conservadoras, no la vio con buenos ojos, aunque su trato fue cordial y amable. Saachan explicó que era amiga suya y de los muchachos. Cuando Otose estaba cambiando su opinión de ella e iba a agradecerle por la ayuda, apareció Catherine. Rápidamente se quedó pasmada al verla, dijo algo de haberla visto en una revista de chismes de celebridades. Tama pidió disculpas por su comportamiento. En seguida Catherine trajo dicha revista y la mostró a Otose. Saachan comenzó a discutir con ella por ser entrometida y querer poner a Tsuky en una mala posición. Esa no era la intención de Catherin, sólo que recordó haberla visto en alguna parte. Otose leyó con cuidado la nota y al terminar miró a Tsukuyo. Todas las presentes guardaron silencio al ver el silencio de la Señora. Saachan iba a decir algo pero no se atrevió. No pudo saber si estaba enojada, asombrada, decepcionada de Tsukuyo.

― Que desagradable― soltó Otose. Tsukuyo agachó la cabeza. Saachan se tragó las ganas de responderle. Tama le tapó la boca a Catherine antes que dijera una babosada― estas revistas no hacen más que arruinar la vida de las personas.

Todas suspiraron tranquilas. Otose se acercó al mar de nervios que era Tsukuyo.

― Estar con un hombre que pertenece a la Ley es complicado― Otose pidió a Catherine traer más té. Saachan estaba feliz de que Otose se acercará a hablar con su amiga. Tama se sentó a lado de la ninja― no debes preocuparte, sí él te quiere, no va a permitir que ensucien tu nombre. Porque los hombres de la Justicia y el Orden, no son tan fáciles de chantajear o echar a perder, te lo digo yo que estuve casada con uno.

Las palabras de la anciana hicieron efecto en Tsuky, dándole una sensación de esperanza y paz. Bebió del té y dejo el llanto para sonreír. Se atrevió a hablar un poco de como era su relación con Hijikata, quizá fue porque Otose era una mujer que siempre escuchaba las penas de otros y porque ella transmitía una confianza sublime que la hizo desahogarse. Tenía miedo de que Toshi tuviera problemas dentro del Bakufu y también que se fuera… se acostumbró tanto a su presencia. Para una mujer que ha vivido en la oscuridad tantos años, conocer el cielo y la luz del sol era un milagro, si lo perdiera… iba a costarle mucho trabajo superarlo. Aunque si era lo mejor para él, estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo. Ya había dejado ir a un hombre, el segundo no sería problema. Al escuchar que Gintoki se haría cargo del problema, Otose río fuerte.

― Ese idiota que puede hacer en este caso… es una situación que sólo tú y tu hombre deben solucionar. Gintoki no puede resolver su vida, ¿crees que puede solucionarte la tuya?

― Mamá, que mala es usted― dijo Saachan. Otose le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza― deja de defender a ese bueno para nada, sabes que digo la verdad.

Tsukuyo al ver a Saachan y su relación con Otose sintió una felicidad extraña, ajena a ella misma y nueva. Sarutobi sonreía y pasaba sus cabellos tras la oreja al hablar, haciendo brillar su bonito anillo de compromiso. "Tú le solapas todo a ese vago y por eso no se hará hombre, te lo he dicho mil veces" dijo Otose y eso regresó a Tsuky de su ensoñación. Ahí ya había una familia. ¿Dónde estaba la suya? Porque también había una para ella, ¿cierto?

― Sarutobi― interrumpió la hyakka― Otose-sama tiene razón. Sólo él y yo podemos resolver esto. Gintoki quizá lo eche a perder― dicho eso Otose asintió con una sonrisa― le he dado dinero para que me ayude, guárdalo y después me lo entregas, no dejes que se gaste ni un centavo.

Saachan aceptó el compromiso. Tsukuyo agradeció la hospitalidad y la conversación de la anciana. Sus sabias palabras y su amabilidad le abrieron los ojos. Decidida, terminó el té y se marchó. Dejando a la nueva familia, alejándose para crear o completar la suya.

Ella nunca había caminado sola por la ciudad, siempre la acompañaba Seita, las muchachas, Kagura, Shinpachi, a veces Hinowa, otras Gintoki, pero siempre Toshiro, aunque con él salía más por las noches ya que era cuando había más tiempo libre para él. Caminar sola por las calles, siendo presa de algunas miradas curiosas y murmullos, no la detuvo. Estaba acostumbrada. Toda vez de sentirse intimidada, tomó valor. Ya sea por las palabras de Otose o porque no tenía por qué avergonzarse.

"Sí, véanme, soy yo… la líder Hyakka, la que defiende Yoshiwara" decía mientras levantaba la frente en alto y pisaba fuerte. "Soy yo, Tsukuyo, la Cortesana de la muerte, la señora de la noche, la luna que se extiende por Yoshiwara" Sus ojos se fijaron en una sola dirección, el cuartel del Shinsengumi. "No olviden mi rostro, aunque tiene cicatrices estoy orgullosa de ellas" Algunas veces sostenía la mirada de algún hombre curioso que quería acercarse o de mujeres que chismorreaban sobre ella. "Porque este rostro, este cuerpo y esta que soy yo, es valiente" Conforme caminaba, sus pasos se hicieron más naturales, se imaginó con el kimono más hermoso y los adornos más ostentosos. "Sí, soy yo… la que enredó al vice-comandante, como lo dicen en la revista. Sí soy yo, la que embrujó al hombre más hermoso del Shinsengumi" Se detuvo un momento para encender el kiseru, luego siguió caminando sin perder su estatus de reina, de señora de la noche, su posición de mujer libre. "Yo soy esa mujer que el vice-comandante ha visitado y se ha enamorado"

Finalmente llegó a la entrada del cuartel. Sus piernas temblaron. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar. Su coraje y decisión desaparecieron al ver el letrero que anunciaba donde se encontraba. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía por dónde empezar. Recordó que era jueves, Toshiro debía estar patrullando. Aun así ella no se movió; no avanzó pero tampoco retrocedió. Inmóvil como estatua, observando su propia sombra, refugiándose en el atardecer que cobijó a la ciudad.

Luego de un par de suspiros, consiguió mover un pie. No entendió porque le faltaba valor. Estaba consciente de ser la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar. Un recinto que era sagrado para él como lo era Yoshiwara para ella. Necesitaba un trago, quizá le diera valor. Despacio movió el otro pie, después nada.

― T-toshi…― susurró como si ese llamado le diera valor o él apareciera de la nada.

En cambio, un hombre con peinado alocado y una tela cubriendo su rostro pasó a su lado sin decir palabra. Ambos se miraron. Un acto tan simple y cotidiano que pintó el rostro de aquel joven en colores. Lo vio entrar y caminar a toda velocidad al cuartel. Tsuky confundida se quedó con la pregunta en los labios. A los pocos minutos salió Yamazaki. Al verla fue como si se encontrara con la muerte, con lo más aterrador que existía, pues palideció y sus cabellos se erizaron como los de un gato.

― Us-usted. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡No debe estar aquí!― Yamazaki ofuscado, llevó a la cortesana dentro. Tsukuyo se dejó arrastrar.

Yamazaki la llevó a una habitación solitaria donde nadie pudiera verla. Al observar el cuarto abandonado y polvoriento se apeno. ¿Valía tan poco como para que la tratasen de esa manera? Ante su pregunta mental, Yamazaki sonrió, pidió disculpas por llevarla a ese lugar, pero no quería que los demás la vieran. Algunos miembros estaban inquietos por el escándalo y habían recriminado a Hijikata de lo que tanto predicaba. La moral, buenas costumbres, etc. A veces las personas protegen a otras de extrañas formas, eso lo aprendió Tsukuyo al ver la inquietud de Yamazaki al cuidarla. Dijo también que Hijikata regresaría por la noche, no quería que ella esperara en ese lugar. Para Yamazaki, Tsukuyo era una mujer importante, una mujer fuerte y hermosa. En secreto estaba contento por su vice-comandante. Admiraba mujeres como Tsukuyo y Sarutobi. No habiendo otra opción tuvo que dejarla sola mientras él continuaba con sus tareas. Le llevó comida y agua. Yamazaki dijo sentirse mal por tratarla de esa manera cuando ella tendría que estar en la sala de espera, siendo respetada y otorgándole el lugar que merece. Le pidió disculpas mientras hacía reverencias. Tsukuyo entendió y lo comprendió. Dijo que esperaría paciente.

Durante la primera hora que estuvo sola, no probó bocado. Pensó en las palabras de Yamazaki. Había varios miembros que no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación. Toshiro había llegado demasiado lejos. Eso no la deprimió, quería salir, aunque sus piernas no respondieran. Quería pararse frente a ellos y decirles que sí, era ella. Lentamente, comenzó a comer uno de los onigiris que dejó Yamazaki. Aquel cuartucho olía a humedad y era usado como bodega, cuarto de resguardo y archivo muerto. Al terminar la comida, se entretuvo haciendo dibujitos en el suelo con ayuda del polvo. Pasaba su dedo y escribía kanjis o dibujaba soles y lunas. Se encontró escribiendo su nombre y el de Hijikata y se sonrojó. Hasta que una presencia la alertó. Dejo de dibujar y metió su mano derecha bajo la manga de del kimono, lista para lanzar un kunai. La puerta se abrió de pronto y el mismo muchachito con cabello alborotado apareció. Con las manos le indició que no lo atacará. Mostró en una libreta un enunciado. "Usted es la Señora Tsukuyo, Hijikata-san me ha pedido que la acompañe mientras él regresa" Al parecer Yamnazaki le había informado que estaba ahí. Tsuky sonrió e invitó al muchacho a pasar. Sin embargo, él entró pero permaneció en un rincón, aun con su rostro coloreado.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?― la Hyakka quiso hacer platica, lamentablemente se rindió cuando Saito sólo respondía con la libreta.

Era un personaje curioso que le provocó ternura y rió. Quiso saber cuánta gente peculiar había en el Shinsengumi. Quienes rodeaban a Toshiro, quienes de verdad la aceptarían. Él conocía su territorio, a lo que protegía, pero ella… Al menos conoció a dos de ellos que la aceptaron sin problemas. Aún quedaba el cuartel, el comandante acosador de Tae. Recordó al pequeño mocoso que al principio la odiaba, a él también lo consideraba aliado. ¿Dónde estaría? Se atrevió a preguntar, Saito escribió que patrullaba con Hijikata. Tsukuyo al conocer la timidez y pocas palabras de su acompañante decidió hablar. Le contó historias de Yoshiwara, las más dulces, las románticas y Saito sólo escribía asombro en la libreta.

Finalmente a las ocho de la noche llegó Hijikata. Estaba agitado y sudaba por haber corrido un largo trayecto para llegar al cuartel lo más pronto posible; para verla, abrazarla y darle un beso. Saito al momento desapareció sigilosamente.

― Me sorprende verte… ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué te dijo Yorozuya?

Tsukuyo con la voz más tranquila y amable le explicó los acontecimientos. Hijikata suspiró cansado o resignado. Golpeó el suelo, estaba desesperado o furioso, a esas alturas no sabía. Ella agachó la cabeza y esperó lo peor. Observó alrededor, ese era el mejor lugar para terminar una relación, en el cuarto de lo que a nadie le importa, lo que ya no sirve. "Suéltalo, Toshiro, suéltalo" se dijo así misma esperando que le dijera adiós.

― No tengo otra opción. Esto tiene que terminar― dijo él con la voz entrecortada, sin mirarla.

Tsukuyo iba a pedir disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas pero su garganta tenía un nudo y lloró. Hijikata volvió a golpear el suelo y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Azotando la puerta corrediza al salir, lo que hizo que el polvo se agitara y Tsukuyo quedara cubierta como una de las cajas viejas. Lentamente se levantó del suelo, sacudió su kimono negro y caminó por donde Yamazaki la llevó. Sus pasos eran débiles, se estaba quebrando su cuerpo.

A pesar de ya haber vivido una decepción amorosa, la segunda vez era extraña, porque tenía esperanzas, porque Hijikata se las dio. Cruzó en silencio el jardín. Grabe error porque encontró algunos miembros que al reconocerla comenzaron a agredirla. Tsukuyo intentó ignorarlos, no valían la pena. Ella era demasiado para rebajarse con unos pobres hombres que probablemente ni siquiera podían pagar una mujer en Yoshiwara. Las ofensas resbalaban mientras con dignidad caminaba a la salida. Le hubiera gustado que Hijikata saliera y los enfrentara, que sus amigos la defendieran. Quería que ellos fueran su nueva familia.

― ¡Cierren sus malditas bocas o entonces cometerán sepukku por ofender a la mujer del Vice-comandante!― escuchó una voz familiar, una voz varonil e inconfundible.

Okita Sougo apareció frente a ella amenazando con su espada a aquellos sin vergüenzas que ofendían a Tsukuyo. Ella miró asombrada el carácter del jovencito que no lucia tan sádico como se decía. Dio las gracias y continuó con su camino. No pudo seguir, Sougo la tomó del brazo. Después los hombres que la ofendieron desaparecieron en medio de la noche.

― ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ese imbécil te lastimó? ¡Le dije que si volvía a herir el corazón de una mujer iba a matarlo en verdad!

― ¡No! Estamos bien… es…

― Es por la revista de chismes, ¿verdad? Le dije a ese idiota que lo solucionara y en vez de eso, trata de tranquilizar las cosas.

― No le hagas nada a Toshiro― los ojos de Tsukuyo se clavaron fijamente en la mirada de Sougo― si le tocas un minúsculo cabello yo vendré por ti.

― Vaya mujeres tan locas que son las de Yoshiwara. Te acabo de defender, te he defendido de Hijikata y así me tratas.

― Sé que le advertiste algo por lo ocurrido con tu hermana, pero… Sougo-kun, es normal que las parejas peleen. Toshiro y yo solucionaremos esto.

― ¡Mentira! Has llorado… este problema es mucho más grabe que una pelea de novios. Hijikata puede perder su puesto. Los de arriba dicen que fue una deshonra, como era posible que un hombre importante se arrastre con mujeres de ese tipo. Matsudaira-san lo ha defendido muchas veces, pero esta vez ni siquiera él puede salvarlo.

Ante la realidad, Tsukuyo no tuvo respuesta. Reculó unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Okita. El cuartel comenzó a sentirse más grande y profundo, casi como la misma oscuridad que había antes en Yoshiwara.

― Será mejor que me vaya…

― ¡No! espera― Sougo la tomó del brazo y la invitó a volver.

Pese a la negativa de la Hyakka se vio arrastrada y volvió al cuartel. Okita abrió la puerta de una habitación. Le dijo que era de Hijikata y que, esperara. De cualquier manera ya habían hablado e inventado suficientes barbaridades, que se quedara en la habitación de un hombre soltero ya no debía ser material de cotilleo. Resignada, se dejó caer al suelo. Con la promesa de que Hijikata volvería. No se atrevió a decirle que la había dejado, que hace un par de horas, le dijo que ya era suficiente y debían terminar. Probablemente cuando apareciera le pediría que se marchara o tal vez no. Estaba desconcertada así que espero paciente. La diferencia de aquel cuartucho polvoso a la recamara de Hijikata era notable. Observó su librero, su escritorio, el futon y el armario. Todo olía a él, jazmín y tabaco. Suspiró. Acarició la mesa que tenía un par de libros, un cenicero y la peineta que ella le regaló meses atrás. Estaba segura que si abría el cajón, encontraría una fotografía juntos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntó cerrando los ojos, dejó que el aroma la envolviera. Sus ojos estaban cansados por el llanto, además de sentirse físicamente agotada. Se quedó dormida sobre la mesa.

Por una hora tuvo los sueños más raros y perturbadores que haya tenido. Entre persecuciones, decapitaciones y laberintos, estaba Hijikata. Huyendo, corriendo a su lado, escapando de una turba que quería lincharlos. Laberintos sin salida, castigos y escándalos, despertó agitada. Trató de entender dónde estaba, quien era, que hacia ahí. Hijikata estaba sentado en una esquina, fumando. Tsukuyo pidió disculpas y explicó cómo llegó a su habitación. Hijikata dijo que lo sabía, Sougo, Yamazaki y Saito le contaron todo. Se avergonzó de nuevo. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que una frazada cubría su cuerpo.

― No quise despertarte… así que.

― Lo siento, ya no te daré más molestias― con delicadeza, se levantó y dobló la manta. Sintió el frío de la noche y sus pies helados.

― Oye, ¿quieres un cigarro?

Al instante Hijikata se levantó de su sitio. Colocó un cigarro en la boca rosa de Tsukuyo y encendió el cigarro. Ella dejo que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

― No me das molestias, jamás serás una molestia, pero si quieres serlo, intenta irte.

Tsukuyo dio una fumada a su cigarro, después besó a Hijikata de forma apasionada. Lo que los llevó a caer sobre el futon.

― ¿Qué va a pasar?― preguntó ella sobre él con las barbilla sobre sus manos, las cuales se apoyaron en el pecho de Toshiro.

― ¿Qué crees? Van a tener que aprender a respetar a mi mujer. Ya lo dijo Sougo.

Después la volvió a besar. Tsukuyo estaba acostumbrado a sus besos sabor tabaco y menta, a sentir sus manos fuertes sobre sus hombros, en su cintura, en las piernas y su rostro. Cada caricia era una forma de decirle lo mucho que la quería, en cada beso ella le decía cuanto lo necesitaba. Aunque Tsukuyo estuviera acostumbrada a andar sola por las noches, ahora ya no lo estaba, así que Hijikata le pidió que pasara la noche con él. Después de todo él siempre había estado en su espacio. Ahora ahí con él… con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y empeorar las cosas, no supo que hacer.

― ¿Tienes miedo? Pero si él que está en la cuerda floja soy yo. No deberías…

― Es por ti… no quiero que nada te suceda. No seas idiota―Tsukuyo volvió a caer en sus brazos. Igual que las doncellas que tanto la desesperaban.

Aunque ahora entendía ese ridículo amor romántico que tanto despreciaba Ayame, ese amor romántico que hacía a las mujeres más débiles, vulnerables. Se separó de él por un momento y lo besó. No quería caer en el mismo barco.

― No va a pasar nada… lo prometo― respondió él y de nuevo la besó.

Dieron vueltas en la cama, entre risas, caricias en el cabello, las mejillas. Tsukuyo lo miró a los ojos en silencio, el azul de sus ojos era casi tan parecido al cielo que vio por primera vez cuando Yoshiwara se abrió a la luz. Ese azul también era un océano, un profundo lugar donde estaba cayendo y tampoco quería ser salvada.

― Bésame― pidió ella.

La sonrisa que él le dedicaba antes de los besos era motivo suficiente para quedarse a vivir ahí, en la comisura de sus labios, en las pestañas negras y de nuevo su profundo océano. Él la quería, le susurró al oído tantas veces que perdió sentido y es que él no lo decía muy a menudo. Pero esa ocasión lo merecía.

Se abrazaron tanto que las caricias y los besos ya no eran suficientes. Hijikata se atrevió a tocar uno de los enormes senos de Tsukuyo, ella sintió la presión con la que se aferraba su mano y por un momento lo detuvó. Era la primera vez que él la tocaba, justo en el mismo lugar donde el idiota de Gintoki la tocó por accidente. Aunque esto no era un accidente, era intencional y urgente. Iba a disculparse el vice-comandante pero Tsukuyo lo besó mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus pechos. Abrió las piernas. Hijikata entendió el mensaje y continuó desvistiendo ese cuerpo virgen que valía dos millones de yens.

Aunque ella tenía toda la teoría en la cabeza, en la práctica era más torpe que una principiante. Para su mala suerte, Toshi no era experto. Si acaso había estado con una mujer dos veces y eso porque tampoco le interesaba. Aunque Tsukuyo despertó en él un instinto sexual que no creyó tener, un instinto de posesión que no tenía control. Besó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza con una mezcla entre delicadeza y violencia que sometió a Tsukuyo. El kimono estaba completamente bajo su cuerpo desnudo que era alumbrado por un rayo de luna. Sentía las caricias suaves que se aferraban a su piel pálida. Sus pezones eran succionados despacio y con urgencia. El techo comenzó a verse en distintos colores. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió la lengua húmeda entre sus piernas. Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando dejó escapar un gemido.

― Déjalos que oigan… que hablen

Tsukuyo rió bajito y llevó sus dedos entre los cabellos negros que se escondían entre la noche y sus piernas. Él lamia suavemente, recorría su lengua delicadamente y ella se estremecía hasta arquear su espalda. Comenzó a recordar las enseñanzas de las cortesanas. Sin embargo, no quería usar esas técnicas tan adelantadas con él, no ahora, no porque era su primera vez y Toshiro la amaba por ser ella no por su conocimiento sexual.

Quiso ser una mujer común, como Otae, Kyubei, como Sarutobi y olvido ser la cortesana de Yoshiwara y sólo ser Tsukuyo, la que se embriaga con un trago, la que se avergüenza de sus sentimientos, la que tiene a un hombre como Hijikata Toshiro a sus pies y ahora bebiendo de ella.

Una vez que pudo sentirse satisfecha, empapando la boca de su amante, se incorporó y desvistió lentamente ese cuerpo masculino. Conocía el cuerpo de un hombre, pero no en la práctica así que fue descubriendo cada parte. Su pecho firme y el abdomen trabajado. Su piel tostada y los cabellos agitados le daban una visión hermosa. Siempre reconoció que Toshi era un hombre atractivo, desde que lo conoció por primera vez, aunque en ese entonces su corazón estaba en otro lado. Ahora al tenerlo frente a ella, desnudo y frágil, lo hizo suyo. Paso su lengua desde el cuello hasta el abdomen. Con los ojos cerrados, abrió la boca y comenzó una felación despacio y agitada. Oyó los gemidos de Hijikata que la encendían más. Ese hombre era más erótico que ella, tan lascivo y ardiente. Quería que la devorara, que le hiciera el amor hasta partirla a la mitad. Escucharlo la hacía tener orgasmos sin necesidad de tocarse.

― Suficiente… hazme tuya― ordenó justo antes que Hijikata se viniera en su boca.

Tsukuyo se acostó sobre su kimono extendido en el futon y abrió las piernas. Una invitación tentadora y sensual que no rechazó. Mientras la besó, comenzó a entrar en ella con cuidado. Tsuky se mordió los labios y abrazó fuerte a ese hombre viril que con la mayor de las sutilezas la penetró. Sus movimientos se hicieron suaves hasta comenzar a tener un ritmo más rápido y fuerte. Una vez que ella se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, también comenzó a mover sus caderas. Algunas veces Hijikata quería mirar la acción que había allá abajo, pero ella se lo impedía con un "no mires, mírame a mí, quiero ver tu rostro"

Y es que los gestos que hacia Toshiro al hacer el amor eran genuinos, irrepetibles. Sudaba y sus cabellos negros se adherían a su frente. Sonreía de vez en cuando antes de besarla o lamer sus pechos. Una vez que adaptaron sus cuerpos al ritmo y movimiento, Hijikata cambió la posición, llevó el cuerpo de Tsuky arriba, frente a ella. Ambos sentados, mirando sus ojos, dejando que los cabellos dorados de ella se agitaran y se humedecieran con el sudor.

No hubo limitaciones, si ella quería fuerte él tenía que obedecer, si él quería que se pusiera de rodillas lo hacía. El rayito de luna había desaparecido así que era difícil verse, pero la poca luz que se filtraba del alumbrado público y las estrellas, conseguían reconocerse. Tsukuyo no llevó la cuenta de cuantas veces llegó al orgasmo pero sí que Hijikata no era fácil de hacerlo llegar. Estaba concentrado en darle placer a ella que el suyo quedaba en segundo lugar, aunque no menos importante, porque las tres veces que terminó, fue sobre sus pechos, en la lengua y el abdomen de la hyakka. Quien extasiada y aceptaba ese líquido transparente sobre su cuerpo.

Después de una hora y media, tomaron un descanso. Hijikata sacó un cigarro de su chamarra y ambos fumaron. Tsukuyo estaba acostada sobre las piernas desnudas de Hijikata, cubierta por su chamarra. Él colocó el cigarro en su boca. Fatigados y pensativos no dijeron una palabra por unos minutos.

― Eres hermoso, Toshi― susurró Tsuky antes de quedarse dormida.

 **-o-**

 **YEY Soy feliz porque al fin hice H de estos dos y fue muy zuquitrikis hell yea jajajaja ese Toshi quien lo viera y la otra bien apuntada. No sé, la visión de Tsuky al ver a Hijikata fue una proyección fangirlesca o sea lo que he visto de las fans de él y también la visión de algunos yaoi.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero conocer sus opiniones al respecto: D no sólo del porno y si no de la historia en general. El siguiente será el último cap.**

 **Besitos en toda su piel 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA!**

 **Sé que me atrase mucho y me puse a hacer otros fics y deje en hiatus x hiatus este pero de verdad se me blokeo todo lo de Gintama y no sabía muy bien qué final darle, porque quería un final bonito.**

 **Así que… agradezcan a Julio quien apareció de las sombras y el olvido para dejarme amenazas y exigirme, obligarme a terminar este fic.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por esperar, espero que aún tenga lectores que querían ver el final.**

 **Hasta aquí llegó con mis fics de Gintama, porque ahorita estoy ñoñeando en otro fandom. De cualquier manera dejo mis legados.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS! Deseo que les guste el final y queden satisfechos como yo al escribir.**

 **-o-**

 **Se lo dejamos a la suerte**

 **Capítulo 10**

Despertaron alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y fue porque Sougo tocaba la puerta con insistencia. Hijikata se desperezó de mal humor ante el ruido, iba lanzarle lo primero que encontrara su mano derecha pero no pudo, una cabeza rubia se lo impidió. Recordó entonces la noche anterior… Los golpes no paraban junto con un "Hijikata muere, Hijikata muere, muere Hijikata" Toshiro tronó la boca y con cuidado apartó su brazo de la dulce hyakka que dormía profundamente.

El vice-comandante se llevó encima un haori negro y abrió la puerta furioso; miró a su subordinado con despreció.

― ¡Jodete!― fue la respuesta del superior.

― Hijikata-san, ya son las nueve, es extraño que no esté puntual por la mañana para dar su aburrido discurso…

Hijikata perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio la noche anterior. Tsukuyo le hizo olvidarse de todos los problemas que tenía y los que le llegaban gratuitamente como Okita Sougo.

― ¿Qué pasa? Kondo-san me pidió viniera a revisar…

En el momento que encontró al superior descuidado intentando aterrizar su mente, Sougo logró colarse en la habitación y encontrar a la rubia bajo las sabanas del futon, la tela cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, excepto la pierna derecha y el brazo que se asomaban con erotismo y sensualidad.

― Está prohibido meter mujeres al cuartel― dijo burlonamente.

― Cállate y sal de aquí o vas a despertarla.

Con una risa burlona y maliciosa, el muchachito salió de la habitación. Hijikata volvió a tronar la boca y buscó en su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Buscó el encendedor que estaba sobre su pequeño escritorio donde también reposaba la revista de chismes. Encendió el cigarrillo y miró el cielo azul que se extendía sobre el cuartel.

Sougo debió ir con el chisme a Kondo porque después de una hora nadie molestó. Tsukuyo estaba despierta y peinaba sus cabellos, estaba completamente vestida.

― ¿En serio no quieres almorzar?― preguntó el policía por tercera vez.

―Está bien, debo volver a Yoshiwara― ató las correas de sus botas negras.

― ¿Debes o quieres?― Toshiro le impidió el paso, la miró a los ojos. Estaba convencido después de lo de anoche que la quería.

― Debo― la voz de la rubia iba a quebrarse.

No de nuevo, pensó Toshi, no quería verla llorar, no otra vez, estaba cansándose de tanto llanto, llanto con su hermano, con su madre, con Mitsuba, consigo mismo… con Tsukuyo.

― No llores― la abrazó. Oyó el suspiró que ella emitió al sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo delgado― todo estará bien.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?― fue la pregunta que hizo en su hombro izquierdo― a veces creo que esto no debió empezar.

― También lo pensé, antes de lo que sucedió ayer, luego, ahora…

El silencio que los rodeó, incomodó mucho a Tsukuyo. Sintió como si aquel hombre al que se entregó por primera vez, dudará, no de su amor, si no de sus decisiones.

― Hace mucho tiempo, juré que protegería a la mujer que amaba. Creí que alejarla era sensato, porque soy un imbécil… no espera, déjame terminar, pensé que dejándola ser feliz lejos de mí sería lo correcto y lo único que hice fue dejarla en manos de un verdadero idiota. Al final no pude protegerla. Mitsuba ya no está, debo cargar con eso…

― Toshiro…

― Después, apareciste en la vida del Yorozuya y eras únicamente una de tantas locas que lo asediaban… eras sólo una más de esas mujeres. Luego me encontré con tus ojos verdes y tus cabellos dorados. Vi la luna y llegaste a mi memoria… Tsukuyo, déjame corregirme.

La rubia tomó las mejillas pálidas con sus dos manos y la hizo mirarlo. Ella sabía que en el fondo, él quería redimirse, hacer las cosas bien, por su conciencia. Mitsuba era su gran amor y su gran pecado.

― Lo que paso ayer fue una decisión difícil porque yo, quería estar con él, caminar a su lado… como pareja no como amiga, pero estaba herrada, a pesar de que llegue tarde a su vida y no somos compatibles en nada, yo insistí en darle mi corazón. Pero al parecer, él te lo compartió porque llegaste justo antes de que cometiera una idiotez.

― ¿No estás arrepentida?

― No. Ni siquiera un poco, vice-comandante.

Su conversación fue sellada con un beso apasionado y largo, donde la respiración los hizo separarse más por necesidad que por gusto. Tuskuyo sacudió un poco el haori de Hijikata antes de despedirse. Se dirigió al jardín, pensaba brincar la cerca, huir como delincuente. Toshiro la detuvo y caminó con ella hacia la puerta. Caminaron juntos por los pasillos, ella tomaba su brazo, miraban al frente, ignoraron todos los ojos escudriñadores que les dedicaban conforme encontraban compañeros del Shinsengumi.

La seguridad con la que andaba Tsukuyo era igual a cuando las cortesanas caminaban por Yoshiwara mostrando su belleza y el costo de sus servicios. Igual un modelo de pasarela era Hijikata. Los pasillos del Shinsengumi quedaban cortos, eran nada, demasiado pequeños para el orgullo que ambos sentían por tenerse.

Una vez en la puerta de salida, Toshiro pidió un taxi, su mujer no iba a viajar en autobús o brincar por los tejados como ninja renegada. El automóvil se detuvo frente a ellos, él abrió la puerta, prometió llamarla más tarde mientras preparaba un par de citas. Besó su mano. Ella subió al auto de manera elegante, como si fuera la princesa y su rey la despidiera.

― A Yoshiwara, por favor― indicó Hijikata y el chofer se puso en marcha.

La vio alejarse y agitar su mano por la ventana.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Tsukuyo al llegar a casa fue explicarle a Hinowa lo sucedido, omitiendo con discreción su encuentro amoroso con el vice-comandante. Hinowa no estaba sorprendida pero si angustiada, normalmente ella nunca deja su puesto. Afortunadamente las hyakka conocían su trabajo y no dependían de la cortesana de la muerte.

Hinowa esperaba verla dar vueltas, cantar una canción como las princesas de Disney pero lo único que veía era un brillo inusitado en sus ojos y la mirada llena de felicidad.

― Él hará lo correcto― aseguró Hinowa y llamó a la rubia.

Tsukuyo caminó lento hasta dejarse caer en sus rodillas y colocar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hinowa para después soltar el llanto que no quiso dejar escapar frente a Toshiro.

― Ese llanto no es de dolor… ¿qué se siente ser amada de esa forma, Tsukky?― preguntó mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos dorados.

― Ya no tengo el corazón roto.

― Dicen que el amor de una mujer es moldeable, pero cuando es real, va donde es reciproco.

― ¿No estás molesta?― Tuskuyo se levantó un poco para limpiar sus lágrimas.

― ¿Por qué?

― Al final, nunca hice caso a tus consejos de ir tras Gintoki pero si de dar una oportunidad a Toshiro.

― Sinceramente, nunca tuve esperanzas en Gintoki, su mirada nunca estuvo en ti como querías. Te protegía como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier amiga y estaba para ti como lo hubiera hecho por mí, por Kagura, por Sarutobi… ― decía al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por las mejillas aun húmedas― el corazón de un hombre siempre pertenece a la primera mujer, pero si esta se va, buscará siempre hacerlo mejor.

― Tal vez no seré la primera mujer de nadie, pero si la última… y la que puede hacerlo más feliz.

― ¡Así se habla!

― Me daré un baño y después iré a patrullar― Tsukuyo se puso de pie y suspiró, sostenía la mano de Hinowa.

* * *

Los siguientes tres días, Hijikata pidió no verse, necesitaba hacer un par de cosas con Matsudaira quien le ayudaría a detener los escándalos y sobre todo que no perdiera su trabajo. Únicamente mantenía a Tsukuyo al margen y segura de chismes. Ella entendió las circunstancias pero Sarutobi no.

Llegó una tarde hecha un mar de rabia y echando chispas y pestes sobre el gobierno e Hijikata. Tsukuyo la dejo hablar mientras fumaba despreocupada recargada en la pared de la entrada de su establecimiento. Le divertía verla furiosa, demostraba lo mucho que la quería y se preocupaba por ella. A veces podía ser la villana del cuento pero cuando se lo proponía, era la mejor amiga y confidente.

Senzo le contó lo que sucedió. El chisme de que paso la noche en el cuartel del Shinsengumi se esparció como la polvora. Tsukuyo ya no estaba preocupada si no divertida. Increíble para ella ver como los humanos puede ser tan simpático.

― Gin-san me dijo que está intentando que te acepten― dijo finalmente, dejo su té en la banca de madera y la miró― se han visto muy seguido últimamente. Pensé que pelearían por idioteces, ya sabes… "me quitaste a la puta de yoshiwara" y esas cosas, pero no, Gin-san sólo me ama a mí…

― Sarutobi, ve al grano y deja tus sarcasmos.

La pelilla río divertida por su broma, después se puso seria y explicó que Hijikata habló con todos sus superiores para pedir disculpas por el jaleo pero no por estar con Tsukuyo. Ya que todo este show tenía muy mal parados al Shinsengumi. Gintoki le sugirió una entrevista a los medios de comunicación para terminar con el problema. El morbo de las personas estaba llegando demasiado lejos cuando un programa de chismes pidió de invitado a Hijikata para comentar su romance. Evidentemente para Hijikata esto no era un juego ni una burla, estaba dando su lugar a Tsukuyo, como mujer, persona pero sobre todo como la persona más importante en su vida.

Al escuchar aquello, Tsukuyo sonrió y sacó humo por la boca. Sarutobi se calmó.

― De todos modos es un idiota, si desde un principio hubiera hecho esto, tú no hubieras tenido que pasar un mal rato.

― Esta bien, no la he pasado tan mal sabes, nos hemos aprovechado del escándalo. Han llegado muchos hombres a conocerme, pero evidentemente yo no ejerzo, así que los enviamos con otra cortesana.

― ¡Eres horrible! Aprovechando esta situación para llenar tus bolsas de dinero. ¡Vieja piruja!

― ¡Estas celosa porque yo tengo atención de todo Edo y tú sólo de Gintoki!

Saachan comenzó a reír con su cara de tomate, movía las piernas emocionada. Tsukuyo no necesitaba mucho para aplacar a esa amiga loquita. Le gustaba verla feliz, luciendo su anillo de compromiso, que esperaba no fuera robado. Pensó en Gintoki pero se miraba tan lejano, casi distante. Ambas eran felices, ya no había porque ser rivales, pero Saachan siempre buscaba algo para joderla, era costumbre, era su manera de decirle que la quería.

― Los humanos demostramos afecto de muchas formas― susurró la hyakka.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Nada, que estás loca.

― ¡Pero loca por Gin-san!― de nuevo Saachan puso sus manos en las mejillas y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

― Más le vale a ese Gin-san que te haga muy feliz o le romperé una vinatería entera en esa cabeza hueca que tiene.

/

Un miércoles a las diez de la noche las televisiones de todo Edo estaban encendidas. En casa de la Yorozuya había casa llena. Sarutobi estaba sentada en las piernas de Gintoki y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, él se quejaba un poco porque no lo dejaba respirar. Zenso estaba en el suelo, leyendo descuidado una jump del mes pasado, esperaba comenzara la rueda de prensa. Kagura comía pan al vapor que compró Zura. Él y Elizabeth estaban sentados frente a Gintoki, Saachan y Shinpachi.

― Estoy nerviosa― dijo Kagura― siento como si yo fuera la que va a dar la entrevista… ― con pose solmene hizo una imitación de Hijikata― buenas noches soy Mayora e hice cositas sucias con la pu… ― rápidamente Shinpachi le gritó para que se callara y no dijera malas palabras.

― Esto debe ser grabado en la mejor resolución posible― dijo Otae saliendo de la cocina con un plato de una entidad de dudosa procedencia que dejo sobre la mesa― así que le pedí al Gorila que lo grabará… quiero ver la cara de Tsuky.

El pobre de Madao que había ido sólo por la comida, porque le daba igual lo que sucediera con el Shinsengumi, tuvo que limitarse a quedarse sobre el suelo mirando el televisor porque la comida que acababa de llegar parecía radioactiva.

Finalmente a las diez con quince, Hijikata Toshiro apareció, vestido formalmente con un traje negro y su porte elegante a su lado, una hermosa rubia con un kimono negro y un peinado sencillo que resaltó más sus facciones, una orquídea blanca hacia juego con sus aretes.

― ¡Awww que bonita se ve Tsuky!― exclamó Saachan asfixiando a Gintoki que no tuvo más remedio que obligarla a sentarse en el suelo frente a él.

― ¡Casi me ahogas! ¡Ya te he dicho que seas menos eufórica!

― ¿Me porte mal? ¿Me vas a castigar?... Es que amo a Gin-san…

― ¡Basta de sus perversiones! Ya va a comenzar― regañó el cuatro ojos.

Los flashes daban sobre sus rostros, la cámara enfocó el rostro de Tsukuyo. Madao volvió a exclamar que era muy hermosa. Gintoki le arrojó una migaja a la cabeza y pidió que cerrara la boca.

Atrás de la pantalla, podían notar un Toshiro seguro y una Tsukuyo nerviosa. Todo Edo estaba sobre ellos ahora, todo Edo la señalaba o la juzgaba. Su mirada se clavó el suelo pero la voz gruesa de Toshiro la hizo mirar al frente. Escuchó sus palabras, un discurso conmovedor y convincente pero no para Edo y su gente si no para ella. Fue algo similar a los votos matrimoniales.

"Las personas son personas antes de que se etiqueten como cualquier otra profesión. Somos humanos…" La mente de Tsukuyo se quedó en blanco, por un momento las miradas y flash de los periodistas desaparecieron para quedar sólo Hijikata Toshiro y ella. Fue entonces que lo miró y se encontró con que todo el discurso lo dijo mirándola a ella y no a la prensa.

― Su cara de tonta… alguien tírele agua― dijo Saachan muerta de risa.

Otae la reprimió pero su opinión fue callada por un par de risas bobas de Shinpachi y Kagura.

Gintoki miraba con interés mientras jugaba descuidado con uno de los mechones de Ayame. Oía con atención el discurso de Hijikata, jamás pensó que el vice-comandante tuviera esos sentimientos tan hermosos y mucho menos que se atreviera a decirlos frente al mundo. Luego estaba su amiga Tsukuyo, aunque hubiera querido no podía quererla porque Saachan cumplió con todos sus requisitos, aunque fuera fastidiosa y media desequilibrada, era su loca, era lo que le tocaba, lo que era para él y está feliz. Miró sus cabellos y "fuera de mi mente pensamientos pervertidos" se dijo minutos antes de terminar la rueda de prensa.

Los aplausos se escucharon tras los clicks de las cámaras. Tsukuyo sostenía las manos de Hijikata, después él las besó con cuidado para finalmente tomarla de la cintura y desaparecer del cuadro. Gintoki siguió mirando el televisor al mismo tiempo que los invitados comenzaban a brindar y celebrar el éxito de sus amigos. Gintoki seguía mirando el televisor como si en la pantalla siguieran sus amigos y sonrió. Levantó su vaso con leche de fresa y brindó a su salud.

FIN

 **-o-**

 **Pues fue el final más romántico y ñoñazo que he escrito, generalmente no suelo escribir tan así pero el público lo pide, además esta ship crack lo merece, digo… es válido destruir mi NOTP para hacer una nueva ship. Y sorry not sorry pero soy GinSaachan …**

 **Si les gusto dejen comentarios, un monstruo se alimenta de galletas**


End file.
